Girl In Red And Black
by Apotheosis.Scribere
Summary: Sakura is a orphan in a small village near Konoha. When the Akatsuki attack, and she runs away, she run into a unexpected person, Itachi Uchiha. He takes her in, even when it's in Akatsuki. Will she have a happy life, or will it be her downfall...
1. The unlikely hero

Do not Own Naruto... this is the new Beta'd Chappie:) Thank u Ketsueki no Kuki :3

* * *

><p>A man with blonde hair and green eyes sat with his wife- who was pregnant and had red hair and blue eyes. These two people were Ayame and Norike Haruno, the soon to be parents of Sakura Haruno. They were making plans to stay in Konoha, and have Norike continue to be a ninja, while Ayame would be a stay at home mom, or go to a town near Konoha, and have them both become civilians.<p>

"I don't want you dieing on a mission, leaving me and our unborn child with no one." Ayame looked at him sadly.

"I have been through that, and my mom ended up killing herself, and I went into a bad depression, it still haunts me sometimes. I don't want our child to be like that."

Norike nodded, taking it into thought. He looked at her with love and happiness, and smiled a widely,

"Then that finish's that… we will move to Yamataka, become civilians, and raise our baby as one."

Ayame smiled kindly at him,

"Thank you, now our child will be happy…"

That's what they thought, but things do not always turn out like that…

A few months after their daughter was born, the Kyuubi was released. On its path of destruction towards Konoha, Yamataka was targeted. Half of the already small population died, including Ayame and Norike Haruno, living the newborn Sakura Haruno to defend herself against the world. Since the orphanage in Yamataka was small, it could only board low amounts of children. So, they divided the many orphaned children, sending to them to larger cities, while a small amount actually stayed in Yamataka, that small group included Sakura Haruno.

8 years later…

Sakura beat a tree stump until her hands were bloody. Tears streamed down her face, she was targeted in the orphanage. All the kids released their anger and hatred on her because she was different with pink hair and green eyes that would turn a bluish color when she was at total peace. She was the sore thumb, so that's why they bullied her and teased her. She could probably take them one on one, but when they ganged up, she knew her efforts would be useless, so she didn't even fight back. The weird thing is, she didn't hate them because they were the closest thing she had to a family. She finally stopped hitting the defenseless tree stump and went to a near by river, taking her pack she always took with her even if she went to the bathroom. It had an extra pair of clothes, a small first-aid kit, some a few food bars, and sometimes it had an apple or two, and some change she found laying around. The most important thing in it was the only thing her parents left her, well, the only thing that survived. It was a special ninja kit, it had 4 shooting ninja stars, and all of them had a different design, had silver plating, and had a gold design on the sides, with a single ruby somewhere on each of them. Then there were about 4 kunai, all were made of steel with red ribbons tied to the handles. There was another kunai, it was had cherry blossoms on the blade, and in white gold imprint Sakura on the handle, her father had made it for her when she was born, and she took special care of that, and her mothers old Tanto, it was her wedding gift from her father. It had a pure black blade, and black handle, with silver writing on the blade, _Haruno._

She walked down to the river, washing her hands up, and bandaging them. She looked around, then took all her tattered clothes off, and waded into the cool stream. She washed herself off, scraping the dirt off, rinsing her hair, and cleaning her scrapes. She splashed around for awhile, and then got out. She dried in the sun for a minute, even though it was already setting. She got her extra pair of clothes, and dressed in them. They were just black spandex shorts, with a netted under shirt, and a dark green shirt, with a black poncho, that had a hood attached. She pulled her small black shoes on, and sat up, looking at the already almost set sun.

"I better go before Heisone-baa-chan gets mad at me for being out so late…"

She muttered under her breath. She started walking towards her small village. When she reached the top of the hill, her eyes widened. More than half village was on fire, and she could hear the screams for help from up there. She quickly ran down, being silent as a mouse. When she reached the edge of her town, she went into a dark alley; it was almost completely silent now. She crept to the middle of town, using her secret ways, when she ran away from the other kids. Finally, she got to the center, were there was a little fountain, which was now cracked. Her eyes widened as she saw most of the villagers died, she saw two figures standing, they had cloaks on, but all she could make out was black and red. The taller of the two had all the orphans and some of the town children tied up, holding the end of the rope. She was so close to the other children; she could have touched one of them.

"Have you done your collecting Orochimaru-san…?"

A bored tone asked, the taller figure nodded,

"Yesss, I have enough experiment projectsss for now…"

He hissed out, sounding like a snake to Sakura.

"Let's go then, I would hate to keep them waiting…"

The younger voice replied, Sakura's eyes widened,

What should I do!

Follow them; act like you were tied up too…

Her inner answered, Sakura mentally nodded, and put her hood up, covering her noticeable pink hair. Went behind the group, unnoticeable, and acted like her hands were tied up. The kids by her looked up at her in surprise, she looked at them with her 'Shut up or you will die!' look, and they instantly looked away, acting that she was already part of the group. The men started walking, with the children dragging behind them. They seemed to be walking for about an hour, and the children's feet were already dragging, and tripping over everything. The shorter man turned around and scowled, glaring at the children.

"This is why I hate when you take children, they can't even keep up when we are walking…"

Sakura looked up, catching his appearance in the moonlight. He had shaggy red hair, brown eyes, and he looked about 15. His eyes caught hers and he blinked in surprise at the shade of emerald green they were. As soon as he looked at her, she narrowed her eyes, and looked back down, walking a steady pace, because she was use to it. He smirked at the fierceness and determination in those unusual eyes.

I might have to take that one for myself, so she can last forever, as a puppet…

He also took notice that she was dragging her feet at all, or stumbling, but still had a strong stride in her step. He turned around, and looked at his partner.

"We should take a rest for the night, don't want your… test to have a broken leg…"

He drawled out, taking a side glance at the group. Orochimaru smiled,

"That'sss a fffine idea, Sssassori…"

He slithered out, making Sasori almost grimace. They found a clearing nearby; Orochimaru tied the children to a low tree branch, rubbing some of them affectionately. He went to sleep, while Sasori got wood, made a fire, then he went to find a stream for water. When he was gone, Sakura looked at Orochimaru again,

'All clear…'

She stated mentally, and as she grabbed a kunai out of her pack; all the other kids stared at her gratefully. She quietly started cutting all of the ropes, always checking Orochimaru to make sure he was still asleep. When everyone was undone, Sakura got up and motioned them to follow her. They complied, and they quietly went deeper in the woods, when they were earshot away from the camp, Sakura started talking in a low whisper,

"I have a fort over here, and we have to hurry, the stream wasn't that far away from the camp."

All the kids nodded hurriedly, and they broke into a run, following Sakura. In less then on minute, Sakura stopped, and bent down, pressing the ground. She found a latch, and lifted open a trap door made of branches, leaves, and mud. Under it was a small hole, but plenty big to fit the all the children.

"Hurry and get in…"

She whispered/yelled. They all quickly jumped in and their eyes widened when they heard the voices of the two men. Sakura thought, then looked at them seriously,

"Stay in there until daybreak, then make your way back to the village, I'll make a diversion so they don't find you."

They were about to saw something, but she closed the trap door. Sakura got up, and ran to the left, making a lot of noise. She soon heard hurried the voices coming closer. She dived into a bush that was at the base of a tree. She crouched down, and pulled out her mothers Tanto, which was more like a sword to her, and steadied herself. She heard some distance tree branches crack,

"I thought you heard something…"

An irritated voice said, coming from Sasori. Orochimaru narrowed his eyes, looking around,

"My petsss will find them…"

Sakura stilled at the words 'pets'. She heard something sliver close to her. She looked at the corner of her eye, and saw a black snake,

That must be the snake-mans pet!

Inner shouted, Sakura quickly raised her Tanto and slashed his head off, and jumped out of the bushes, going the opposite direction of the voices. She took a side glance, and saw the bored looking eyes looking into her own green ones. Amusement flickering through them. Sakura turned her attention back onto the black forest, running the fast that she could. She tripped and rolled down a hill, into a river. She began splashing around, because she couldn't swim that well. She couldn't hear anything, just a loud rushing noise. She grabbed onto a rock she felt, and rose herself up. She looked behind her and saw she was standing over a waterfall, facing towards Orochimaru and Sasori's direction, and saw they were standing further up the bank, the moonlight shining off them. They started walking closer to her. Her eyes widened; they were walking on the water. She looked up, and saw the saw amused brown eyes, like saying they won. Sakura smirked, no why she would loss to him. Without a second thought, she jumped off the cliff, into the darkness, she let out a scream of slight fear, and then everything turned black for her.

The pink-haired girls' eyes blinked a couple times, adjusting to the brightness. She slowly sat up, wincing slightly in pain. She looked around, and saw she was in a small came. She saw a teenager, about 13, come up, with a water jug in his hand. He had long black hair, tied in a loose ponytail, and black eyes, with stress lines. He looked slightly surprised she was up.

"W-Who are you?"

He set the bucket down,

"Itachi." He answered calmly. Sakura looked around, her eyes widening.

"Where is my bag!"

She asked worriedly, Itachi grabbed a bag that was by him and carried it towards her. He set it down, and Sakura immediately dug through it. She pulled out her mom's Tanto.

"I didn't loose it…" She said, and then frowned at the snake blood on it.

"What exactly were you doing?" Itachi asked. Sakura stared at him and thought.

"Well, I was hanging out at this spot on this hill and when I came back to my town, Yamataka, it was almost all on flames and I quickly ran down there. There were two people, who attacked the village, and killed almost everyone…"

She looked down sadly, remembering seeing the bodies,

"Except the children, which one of them was taking as experiments."

She scowled at the word 'experiments'.

"I acted like one of the tied up children, and we walked for about an hour. They had stopped and tied us to a tree and one of the fell asleep, while the other went and got water. I hanged around that place often, so I knew how long he was going to take. I took out one of my kunai, and freed the others, and I showed them to an underground fort I had. I was going to hide too, but the men came closer, so I chose to be a distraction, and I ran. I hid in a bush, but one of the guys snakes found me, so I cut off its head, and then ran again. I tripped and fell into the river, and caught onto a rock, but they were walking on the water coming near me, so I jumped…"

She finished, Itachi stared at her in slight wonder, though he didn't show it.

"Well, now that your fine you can go home now…"

He said, getting up and packing his stuff. Sakura's eyes widened.

"B-But, I can't go with that creepy snake dude on the loose, a-and I don't even know where I am!" She whined. Itachi slightly glared at her.

"You have a family to go to…" He said quietly, Sakura's eyes widened, then saddened.

"No I don't, my parents died and everyone at the orphanage takes their anger and hate out on me, because I'm the unusual one…"

Itachi looked at her in surprise,

"Did those men kill them?"

Sakura looked at him and shook her head,

"No, they died when the Kyuubi attacked…"

There was a small pause and then Itachi resumed picking up his gear. Sakura's eyes widened when she saw the kunai, shuriken, and katana.

"You're a Ninja!" She said, looking at him with wide-eyes. He slowly nodded, not sure what the girl was so interested in.

"Will you train me?"

That caught him off guard, for a second, he imagined Sasuke. He looked at her.

"Why don't you find someone in your own village to train you…?"

Sakura looked away, slightly pouting,

"No one in my village is a ninja, but my parents were ninja and I want to be a ninja."

She said, then looked at him smiling,

"I taught myself how to throw Kunai and Shuriken though, wanna see?"

She asked excitedly, Itachi looked down at her,

"Hn…"

Sakura tilted her head to the side,

"What does 'hn' mean?"

She asked innocently, Itachi sighed.

"Go ahead…"

Sakura smiled and went to her bag, pulling out two of her kunai. She twirled them around her fingers to get use to it and grabbed a piece of paper from her pouch. She walked to a tree and placed the paper there, by sticking the kunai at the top. She bit her thumb, making it bleed slightly, and made a dot in the middle. She walked past Itachi, until she was about 50 feet from the tree. She twirled it in her fingers again, gripped it, and then flung it through the air, right onto the red dot. Itachi was impressed by the accurate throw; she walked towards him, looking at him with big eyes.

"Please train me!"

She said, pouting a bit, Itachi narrowed his eyes.

"Listen Sakura-san, I'm not a good ninja."

Sakura blinked in thought,

"I don't really see the difference if you're a bad ninja or not, it's who you are…"

She said, poking him in the chest. Itachi sighed, he could never when a fight with woman, could he.

"Fine, but you have to listen to me at all times,"

Sakura nodded,

"Never get into my business unless I want you to…"

Nod,

"Train how I train you,"

Nod,

"And never ask about my past…"

Slower nod. He smirked lightly, and turned around so she could get on his back,

"I need to get out of the Fire country quickly…"

Sakura didn't ask him any questions


	2. Meeting

For a whole week Sakura would ride on his back, and when they would rest, he would teach her math, language, reading and writing, sometimes teaching her how to cook. If they had time, he would start teaching her Kenjutsu, with his first katana that he kept in a scroll and some simple taijutsu. Then he would teach her about ninjas, chakra, chakra control, Genjutsu, Ninjutsu, and the history of the ninja countries before bed.

When they would be jumping from tree to tree, he would talk about politics. Sakura was a quick learner, so he usually didn't have to repeat himself, which he claims he hates. She called him 'Itachi-nii-san' and in return, he called her 'Sakura-Hime'.

They finally got to the border of Amekagure, where Itachi said he was going. In the distance she could see heavy rain clouds. Itachi sat down and Sakura jumped off his back. She dusted herself off and stood next to Itachi, looking at him curiously.

"Itachi-nii-san, who are we waiting for?" She asked.

Itachi kept staring in front of them,

"Our escort…"

Sakura nodded, and stood tall next to Itachi, looking out for any escorts.

"Are you Itachi Uchiha?"

A voice behind them said, or rather two voices. They turned around, and saw a man that was half black and half white with golden eyes and a Venus fly trap surrounding his head. Sakura looked at him curiously; she wasn't scared of him, just curious. Itachi nodded.

"I am Itachi Uchiha; you are Zetsu-san, correct?"

He asked in a monotone, but was still polite. The white side of the mans face smiled.

"Yes Itachi-san…" Zetsu looked at Sakura, who smiled at him.

"Who is this? Can we eat her?" Zetsu asked curiously, staring at the young girl.

"This is my apprentice, Sakura." Sakura stared right back at him; Zetsu looked back at Itachi,

"I don't think Leader-sama will be pleased."

Itachi slightly glared.

"Either she comes, or I don't."

Zetsu shrugged, "Follow me…" he said as he walked past them, towards the rain clouds. They quietly followed. Once they got to the edge of the large dark city, Zetsu opened a secret passage. They went in to the dark hallway that had only some torches lit on the side, while Zetsu also carried on. They came to the door, and went in. after walking through many hall ways, they made there way to a double door that was painted dark red. Zetsu opened it for them, allowing them to walk in first, than closed it behind them, leaving them in the dark room. There was a desk, but the person who was behind it stayed hidden in the shadows. Sakura stayed behind Itachi, intimidated by the aura.

"I presume you are Itachi Uchiha?"

Itachi nodded,

"Hai."

The man had a deep voice, full of authority.

"I am Pein. You have been picked to be a part of the Akatsuki because of your status in your village, and the ninja nations. Do you agree?"

"Hai."

"Then you will follow my orders, my rules, and you will call me Leader-sama, nothing else."

He commanded,

"Hai."

Itachi said monotone,

"There is one thing to ask, Leader-sama…""What is it?"

Itachi pushed Sakura in front of him; she still had her hood on, hiding her face. She was looking down but then looked up with her emerald orbs, giving a piercing stare to where the voice was coming from. She stood up tall and bowed,

"I am Sakura Haruno, Leader-sama…"

If there was one thing she had, it was defiantly manners. Itachi continued,

"She is my apprentice, and I wish to continue to keep training her."

There were two whispers in the darkness in front of them, then a grunt.

"As long as she doesn't get in the way of your duties, she can stay. I will inform the men not to hurt or harm her in anyway."

Itachi bowed,

"Hai, Leader-sama."

"Konan will get you your cloak, ring and hat, and show you your living arrangements. I will introduce you to the official members of the Akatsuki later."

After he said that, a woman appeared, looking in her late thirties came out of the darkness. Konan smiled a small smile at Sakura, who smiled back. She escorted them out of the room, and back into the maze of hallways. She stopped at one of the many doors, and opened it,

"Itachi-san, this will be your room…"

Itachi nodded,

"Arigato, Konan-san."

Konan nodded in acknowledgment,

"Where will Sakura-Hime be staying?"

Konan smiled slightly when he called Sakura princess.

"There is a connected room, follow me,"

She motioned Sakura to follow, which she did, to a door on the other-side of the room. She opened the door, and lead Sakura into the room. It had plain white walls, with a small wood desk at the side, and a matching dresser, there was 4 doors total in her room, one to the connected bathroom, one to the closet, one into the hallway, then one connected to Itachi's room. It was quite spacious, and had bamboo wood flooring. The bedding was also plain white, and had three pillows.

"We were not expecting you, so I will take you out to get clothes, Sakura-san…"

Sakura smiled at the older lady and smiled,

"Thank you, but you can just call me Sakura… or if you want… Sakura-Hime like Itachi-nii-san…"

She said, saying the last part a little quieter. Konan smiled,

"Okay, Sakura-Hime…"

Sakura blushed a bit and looked away,

"C-Can I c-call you Okaa-san, I never really had a mother…"

Konan looked a bit shocked, and then smiled. She never really got to be a mother either,

"Of course, Sakura-Hime…

Sakura flashed a bright smile. She set her bag down, and followed Konan back into Itachi's room,

"Your closet has been filled already, on your bed, is your cloak, hat, and ring."

Itachi nodded,

"I will take Sakura-Hime for some clothes, if you don't mind, Itachi-san…"

Itachi turned around, and stared at Konan a minute, then looked quickly at Sakura, then back at Konan, trying to deem her trustworthy. He nodded,

"It's fine, Konan-san."

Konan slightly smiled,

"Come on Sakura-Hime,"

She said, holding her hand, for Sakura to grab. She took it and they went up some stairs. Soon they opened a door, revealing a large village, and rain. Sakura put her hood down so she could feel the rain. It did not rain much were she was, as it was fairly close to the desert. Konan lead her into the town, yearning looks from everyone. To them, she was an angel, with her exotic blue hair, silver eyes and pale features, age never seemed to keep up with her. That's not what surprised them though; it was the young girl she was leading. She had the same exotic hair, but it was pink, and her eyes seemed to be a bright green color, observing everything, and had the same beautiful pale complexion. Was this there gods and angel's daughter, they all thought. Sakura stopped for a minute, and stared at everything for a moment,

"Come on Sakura-Hime, before you catch a cold…"

Sakura looked up at her and smiled,

"Yes Okaa-san."

All the people stared in amazement; this was their god and angels daughter, the Princess of Amekagure. Sakura and Konan went into many clothing stores, buying clothes and room things. She bought a lot of clothes; Konan was dressing her up like a doll. They bought a few little things for her room, some books, also a set of shuriken, kunai, and weights, and then they were done. Everyone smiled at them warmly, looking at the princess in awe. They smiled at the little princess, as the two made there way to the tower. Konan lead her to her room and they started putting the clothes in the closet and the weapons in the dresser. Sakura set the books on the desk,

"Hime, you better get ready, you're going to meet the others soon."

Sakura nodded, and ran into the bathroom, but almost immediately ran back out, hugging Konan's legs.

"Thank you Okaa-san!"

Konan smiled softly, and patted the 8 year-olds head. Sakura ran in the bathroom again, and got ready. She took a warm shower, which she barley got in the orphanage. When she was done, she stepped out, and dried off with a plain white fluffy towel. She brushed her tangled hair until it was straight, reaching about an inch below her shoulders. She combed her bangs to the left side, and put her hair in a ponytail. She put on netted leggings that went just below her knee, and black spandex short, that went to her lower thigh. She had a netted shirt, with a dark red, almost black, tube top. Then she had a harness to hold her Tanto that criss-crossed across her chest, forming an 'X' on her front chest. The last thing she put on were black gloves that reached the sleeve of the netted shirt. She smiled in the mirror and ran into her room, and knocked on the connected door,

"Itachi-nii-san, are you in there?"

She asked and she heard a grunt. She opened the door, and walked in, and saw Itachi in his clothes to.

"Can we get a little more practice in before we go, I got some books!"

Itachi smirked and nodded. Sakura ran in her room and came back with a stack full of books. For about a half an hour, Itachi taught her reading. Then a paper note came under the door, landing in Itachi's hand. He opened it and skimmed over its writing.

"Come on Hime…"

Sakura followed him out of the room, and up a lot of stairs, until they were at the top. They walked in the huge open doors, Sakura behind Itachi.

"This is our newest member…"

They heard Pein say; Itachi looked up, his Sharingan on.

"Itachi Uchiha and his apprentice…"

Itachi, summoned Sakura out behind him,

"Sakura Haruno…"

She observed, the group, she saw Pein, and took his appearance in. he was very tall, with spiky orange hair, with a lot of piercing, and purple ringed eyes. On his right was Konan. On his left was a blue man that resembled a shark and wielded a huge sword. Next to him was a fat, short man, with a metal scorpion tail. Sakura looked curiously at it, was it human, she thought to herself. The next one made her eyes widen, they guy that captured all the kids in her town. His eyes were on Itachi, but he looked down, his eyes narrowing his eyes.

"You!"

He hissed out, he immediately sent his snakes from his arms towards her. Sakura's eyes narrowed and she unscathed her Tanto, ready to cut of another snake head, but a wall of paper came between her and the snake. She put her Tanto up, carefully watching Orochimaru, who looked like he was about to attack.

"Are you acquainted with Sakura-Hime?"

Pein asked. Orochimaru whipped his head towards Pein, his eyes full of anger.

"Ssshe set my experimentsss free…"

Orochimaru widened his eyes; he had just admitted he got outsmarted by an 8 year-old. Sakura narrowed her eyes,

"I may not like those kids, but I don't like seeing kids my age getting sexually assaulted. I was one of the kids you…"

She shivered,

"Touched…"

She remembered Orochimaru rubbing her cheek, she swore, she was going to barf. There was a little bit of chuckling, coming from the blue man. She looked at him, and smiled, he smiled back, showing his sharp teeth. Her eyes widened, with curiosity, ignoring Orochimaru,

"Are you part shark?"

The man smiled wider,

"Kind of. Why? Are you scared kitten?"

Sakura narrowed her eyes,

"No… it's just really cool."

She looked at him in admiration, making everyone look at her in surprise. Kisame chuckled again,

"I like her,"

Sakura walked over to him, and stood between him, and the weird looking fat guy, and poked his sword. She immediately jumped back, Kisame looked semi-worried,

"You okay kitten?"

He asked, she looked at him, and nodded,

"Is your sword alive?"

Kisame nodded, looking at her finger which looked fine.

"Its name is Samehada, did it bit you?"

Sakura shook her head,

"No, it… just moved,"

She looked at it curiously again. She put her whole hand on it, it begin to quiver against her hand, and made some kind of noise. Sakura giggled slightly, while everyone watched amazed and shocked. Kisame smirked again,

"I guess it likes you, usually it would tear someone to shreds, I guess your special, kitten."

Sakura smiled up at him. Pein continued to explain things to Itachi, while Sakura stayed by Kisame's side. Sometimes seeing Orochimaru stare at Itachi, which made her glare at him. She stole glances at the guy next to her, and then thought about Orochimaru's partner. She thought awhile until it finally clicked.

"Are you, uh…?"

She thought a moment, then remembered,

"Sasori?"

She looked at him,

"Yes,"

A more deep voice then the other Sasori had come out. Her eyes widened slightly,

"Oh…"

Was all she said. The meeting went on for awhile, and Sakura started to get sleepy, she hadn't had a break all day. Soon, she was leaning against Sasori, sleeping quietly. When they were done, Kisame looked at the sleeping Sakura, and what he guessed was the sleeping Sasori, since he hadn't complained about the time yet. Sasori must have woken up at the noise, because he instantly growled,

"Take the brat,"

He said, handing him Sakura, who woke up slightly, rubbing her tired eyes, and looking up at Kisame cutely.

"Come on kitten, I'll take you to Itachi-san."

She yawned in reply.


	3. Names for the new Family

I forgot to put ages down, so here they are, some of them maybe a little different, but I meant it like that, so deal with it!

Sakura: 8

Itachi: 13

Sasori: 15 (Has not made puppet body yet…)

Orochimaru: 46

Pein: 36 (I'm guessing…)

Konan: 46

Kakuzu: 90

That's all for now…

* * *

><p>Sakura woke up on her new fluffy bed, her stomach immediately started growling loudly. She blushed slightly, and got up. She walked to her door, and opened it quietly, and saw a very dark hallway. She closed her door again, and looked for the light switch. When she found it, she flicked it on, she had to blink her eyes a couple times to get us to the brightness. She looked around, and saw a plate of food on her dresser. She smiled when she saw a origami bird. There was dango, and a bento box, with some chai tea in a thermos. She ate quickly, and drank all her tea. When she was done, she went to her bed and read. Soon she fell asleep again.<p>

Knocking was at her door, stirring her up. She sat up and rubbed her tried eyes, and slowly walked to the door. When she walked to it, Konan was standing patiently at the door.

"Breakfast will be ready soon, bee sure your ready…"

Sakura nodded, and smiled,

"Thank you…"

Konan lightly smiled, and gracefully walked away. Sakura closed the door and went to the bathroom. She washed her face, and brushed her teeth, along as put some clothes on. She put on a skirt that was black, and had teal lining, and had a slit on the left side, which showed teal leggings, ending mid thigh. With a teal tube top, and long black sleeves, with green lining. She put her hair into a side ponytail, and left it hanging over her left shoulder. She walked knocked on Itachi's door, but got no reply. She peeked in and saw no one was there. She closed the door and went to the door leading to the hallways. She opened it, and saw no one wondering the hallways either. She crept out, and started walking a random direction. After a few minutes, she slouched her shoulder in defeat.

"Are you lost, brat?"

A bored voice said behind her, she turned around and saw Sasori, not in his puppet. She looked away embarrassed and nodded, pouting slightly. Sasori sighed,

"Follow me…"

He said, walking past her, she quickly ran to follow him.

"Are you a ninja, too?"

Sasori raised an eyebrow at her,

"We are all nin here…"

Sakura blinked, her eyes widening with admiration.

"Well, you didn't have a forehead protector…"

Sasori shrugged,

"I don't feel like wearing it, just another useless item…"

Sakura huffed and slightly pouted,

"Well, at least got to be recognized as a ninja, if I hadn't met Itachi, I would just become a lame civilian…"

Sasori smirked,

"You might be an okay ninja, you did have the guts to jump of a waterfall."

He said monotone. Sakura smiled brightly,

"I guess…"

She thought a moment,

"Saucy-kun…"

Sasori whipped his head towards her and glared,

"Don't call me that."

He said. Sakura looked at him innocently,

"Saso-kun…"

Glare.

"Saso-Chan?"

Intense glare.

"Saucy-Chan…"

Very intense glare.

"Saso…no Danna…"

Glare.

"Sasori-Chan…"

Glare.

"Sasori-no-Danna…"

Glare.

"Sasori-Teme?"

Intense glare.

"Um…"

She thought, while Sasori scowled.

"Just call me Sasori, brat."

Sakura stared at him, and shook her head.

"No, Sasori-kun… and you can call me Sakura-Hime, like Leader-sama, Okaa-san, and Itachi-nii-san do."

He sighed, defeated. They finally arrived at the kitchen, Orochimaru, Kisame, and some guy with stitches was there, eating at a table, that had a stack of pancakes and other good stuff. Sakura immediately sat in-between Kisame and the stitch guy, who was reading a newspaper. Kisame ruffled her hair,

"Hello kitten,"

Sakura smiled,

"Hello Shark!"

Kisame chuckled a bit and went to eating his food again. Sakura looked at the stitch guy, when he finally felt her gaze, he lowered his newspaper, and looked at her, annoyed,

"Yes?"

Sakura gave a smile,

"Who are you?"

He rose a eyebrow,

"I'm Kakuzu… and who… are you little girl,"

"I'm Sakura, apprentice of Itachi-nii-san, Kakuzu-san, nice to meet you."

Kakuzu somewhat smirked.

"You know, you can't just live of you masters name…"

He said, Sakura pouted and crossed her arms over her chest,

"I don't plan to, I'm going to make my own name for myself, but until that day, I am apprentice of Itachi-nii-san."

Kakuzu rose both his eyebrow,

"Interesting kid…"

He said before going back to the newspaper.

"Ssso, Sssakura, have you alwaysss been an apprentice of Itachi-ssan?"

Orochimaru hissed out, not revealing his hatred towards her. Sakura narrowed her eyes towards him,

"No, in fact, if you hadn't chased me to jump off the waterfall, I would have never met him."

She said with a smirk, which made him scowl. Kakuzu and Kisame looked at the girl,

"You jumped off a waterfall?"

Kisame said, Sakura nodded.

"I had just released the kids of my village from him, and then I ran, as a distraction, of course,"

She smirked wider when Orochimaru scowled more,

"Ssso it wasss you that let the bratsss go…"

Sakura shrugged,

"You should have noticed the Tanto on my back, when you were,"

Shiver.

"Touching me,"

Shiver again. Kakuzu looked at Orochimaru, than to Sakura,

"You got out smarted by this kid?"

Orochimaru's eyes twitched, he ignored the question, Kakuzu smirked,

_I already like the brat…_

He thought. Sakura got a pancake and some fruit and started eating. Itachi came in, his unemotional face on.

"Kisame-san, we have a mission, we leave as soon as possible."

He handed Kisame a mission scroll, Kisame opened it and skimmed over the contents. He nodded to Itachi,

"Okay, Itachi-san."

Sakura looked at Itachi, worry evident in her eyes. He seemed to read her mind,

"Sakura-Hime, you will be looked after Konan, she will also supervise your training."

Sakura smiled and nodded. When they finished, Kisame and Itachi got packed. Itachi had to have another meeting with Pein quickly before they left, and Kisame waited outside, with Sakura by his side.

"So, are you a master sword man, or something?"

She asked curiously to the large blue man. He smirked, leaning on the Samehada.

"I was part of the group called the Seven Swordsmen of the Mist, we are the best around, all of us carry a special sword."

Sakura looked at him in awe,

"I wish I could as good as you, but Itachi doesn't like to teach Kenjutsu, he says it wasn't his strongest point…"

She sighed, then pulled out Tanto and showed it to Kisame, who was inspecting the black blade,

"This was my moms, it was an engagement gift when she married my dad. I like how it has a black blade, because your victim wouldn't see it at night and then Bam…"

She slice the air,

"Cut right through them!"

She put back in the harness, while Kisame chuckled. He ruffled her hair, which she pouted about.

"How bought this Kitten, when I get back, I'll start teaching you Kenjutsu."

Sakura stared at him with wide eyes,

"Y-You mean it?"

Kisame smiled wider and nodded. Sakura latched onto his leg,

"Thank you Kisame-nii!"

Kisame patted her head,

"No problem kid…"

Itachi came out the door, and nodded towards Kisame. He looked down at Sakura, who moved from Kisame's leg, to Itachi's leg,

"Bye Itachi-nii-san…"

She said, coming out muffled, since she had her head pressed into his pant leg. Itachi smirked slightly, and kneeled to her eye level.

"Stay by Konan, okay Hime?"

Sakura nodded, and hugged Itachi, he slightly patted her back,

"Goodbye Itachi-nii-san."

She said a bit sad, Itachi pulled her away, and stood up,

"It's not goodbye forever you know."

He said, patting her head, and walking away with Kisame. She looked at them sadly, and turned around and headed underground again. Konan was inside,

"Hime, you want to learn some Origami?"

She asked, Sakura's eye immediately brightened up,

"Yes Okaa-san!"

For about an hour, Konan taught Sakura how to make a paper bird, a shuriken, and a simple paper rose. Sakura put the rose in her hair, and smiled at Konan,

"Now I'm like you, Okaa-san…"

Konan smiled, putting a hair behind Sakura's ear.

_Konan, I need you to go retrieve something for me._

Peins voice echoed through her head. Konan mentally nodded.

"Come on Hime,"

Sakura didn't ask questions, and followed Konan through the hallways. Soon, they were in a large, empty room, the very top floor. There was cut out places, were you saw the whole place.

"Wow…"

Sakura mumbled, it looked so beautiful.

"Konan."

Peins voice said, as he walked inside.

"Pein, I need you to watch Sakura-Hime. Sasori is busy with something, and I don't trust Kakuzu yet, and Orochimaru is out of the question."

Pein looked at Sakura, who looked back him. There was a staring contest for a few seconds,

"Fine…"

Pein said, taking his eyes off Sakura, and looking at Konan, with a small smile.

"Here is the mission scroll, it is fairly easy, but I do not want to risk Orochimaru with it, and Kakuzu is in need of a new partner…again…"

Konan nodded,

"By Pein, Sakura-Hime…"

She walked out of the room. Pein stared back at Sakura, who just stared at back. Silence,

"Can I call you Otou-san?"

Pein rose an eyebrow,

"Why?"

Sakura huffed,

"Because, Konan is Okaa-san, so now… you are Otou-san, because, you love Konan."

Peins eyes widened, but he kept his cool,

"Why do you think that?"

Sakura rolled her eyes, as if it was the oblivious question in the world,

"The way you look at Konan, you love her, and want to protect her, because you even hesitated to send her on a mission."

She explained. When she was done, she looked outside again,

"Can I go out there?"

She looked at Pein, pointing at the ledge, were it was raining. Pein narrowed his eyes,

"You might slip,"

Sakura held her hand out to Pein,

"That's why you will be holding me, Otou-san, to catch me if I slip…"

Pein was fairly shocked, but grabbed her hand. A small smiled graced his lips, there was some kind of double meaning in that sentence, he just knew it.

* * *

><p>I do NOT Own Naruto... Emo corner with Sasuke...<p>

Hope you random people out there that happened to fall upon my story of awesome like this:3


	4. Long Day

Sakura and Pein were sitting peacefully on the ledge, overlooking Amekagure. Sakura suddenly jumped pointing her finger towards the town, where some people were out, but couldn't see or hear her.

"I AM LEADER, HERE ME ROAR!"

She shouted, even though the civilians didn't take notice of her. Sakura looked at Pein, who was just staring at her, a deathly stare.

"Who is leader?"

Sakura's eyes widened, as the hairs on the back of her neck stood up,

"You are, Leader-sama!"

She quickly said, Pain stood up, looming over her, a smirk on his face.

"Come on, before you catch a-Achoo-"

Sakura sneezed, interrupting him. She looked at him,

"Sorry Otou-san…"

He sighed, and lead her off the ledge. When they were back inside, he made her take a shower in his bathroom, while he went and got new clothes for her. He was back just as she got out, she reached her bare arm out the door, waiting for Pein to hand her clothes over. When she got them, she pulled her hand back in, and got dress quickly. She jumped out of the bathroom when she was done.

"Time to train!"

She grabbed Peins hand, and lead him to her room again. When they reached it, she got out weights, and put them in a duffel bag, along with a few kunai and shuriken, water bottle, and an apple.

"Itachi says I need to start with 2 pounds on my legs and arms."

Sakura explained to Pein, putting on the weights,

"Then, he said run around the training grounds as far as I can, and then when I can't run anymore, walk 5 more laps around the training grounds…"

Pein nodded, and showed Sakura to the training grounds. Sakura mouth went a gap when she saw the training area. It was further underground, and it was huge. It had grass, dirt, trees and bushes, everything she imagined them to have. She looked at Pein,

"How did you get the trees to live down here?"

"Zetsu…"

Sakura nodded, figuring Zetsu was an expert on plants, since he was one, almost. Pein started meditating, while Sakura stretched. When she was done, she put on the weights, and jumped a couple times to get us to the weight. When she had, she took off, at a slow run, but quickly gaining up speed as she got more us to them. Pein opened his eyes and watched her. She finished one lap, and was still running. Pein saw her mumbling and read her lips,

'Keep going, one more lap! Then I'll start walking, keep going!"

She finished another lap running, and about half way through the third lap she started walking a steady pace. She finished all her laps in 45 minutes. She came back, slightly panting. Pein unnoticeably smirked, she got her water bottle out, and drank a little bit.

"Nii-san usually has me throw kunai's now, I start at 10 feet away, and keep moving a foot every time I hit the target. Then, after about thirty minutes of that, I practice two targets, then three."

She said, getting out her kunai. She twirled them on her fingers, until she was ready. She ran to the closes target, and backed up 10 feet. After thirty minutes, she had gotten up to 73 feet, still hitting bulls eye. Sakura ran a grabbed another target, putting it somewhere in her sight. Again, she started at 10 feet, and ended at 59 feet. Pein was impressed by her accurate throw, for someone so young. The third round repeated the same steps, and she ended at 38 feet. She grabbed the stray kunai, and dropped them in her duffel bag,

"Time for Shuriken…"

She mumbled towards Pein. The first round, she ended up 86 feet, the second round, 70 feet, and the third round was 67 feet. She hoped towards Pein, still in her weights, and smiled at him,

"Now you get to join"

He grunted he reply,

"All you have to do, is throw a senbon towards me, one at a time at first. After five minutes, add another senbon. You do that until there is five senbon being thrown at me. Then we go to kunai and shuriken. Got it Otou-san?"

She asked, Pein got up and nodded. They went to the middle of the field, Sakura went straight across from Pein. He began the throwing of senbon needles. She was good at dodging, her sharp cat-like eyes would follow the senbon, and then she seemed to calculate where it was heading. Out of the whole senbon training, she only got one single scratch on her shoulder, but it barley broke the skin. The kunai and shuriken didn't even touch her. When they were done, they sat down again, Sakura slightly panting while she ate her apple.

"There are only three things left, I have to practice my kicks and punches, then to perform a few simple jutsu, then, I practice on you…"

Pein nodded,

"You have sharp eyes, Hime…"

Sakura smiled brightly at him,

"Thanks, Otou-san."

She said, finishing her apple, and taking a big gulp of water. She jumped up, and punched the air.

"Okay, I am replenished of my quench!"

Pein smirked a bit, raising an eyebrow. Sakura saw his gaze and smiled,

"Itachi was having me do some spelling, and those were some of the words, figured I would us them."

Pein got up, and patted Sakura's head,

"Better keep on training Hime,"

She went out in the field, and did some hand seals, concentrating on her chakra, and took a deep breath in. She put her finger over her mouth in an 'O' shape, and blew out. A small fireball came out, Sakura slightly scowled. She tried again 5, but they only got medium size. She slightly pouted, but shrugged it off. She performed different hand seals, and concentrated once again. There was a poof, and Sakura transformed into Pein, but some of the piercing were missing, making her growl. There was a cloud of smoke, and she turned back to her regular self. Pein looked slightly amused by there girls antics. She performed another row of hand seals, this time there was a poof of smoke next to her. Her eyes widened slightly when she saw it, it was okay looking, but it was still wobbling, and after a second, it fell over, making Sakura scowl even more. She sighed, and walked over to her duffel bag, and got a drink.

"Are you done with your jutsu's?"

Pein asked, Sakura nodded, while bandaged her feet, calves, hands and arms. She put on some fingerless, and gloves.

"I was only reviewing them, I actually practice before go to bed…"

She said, heading to a random tree stump, and punched it with her right hand, and then her left. She continued this cycle for about 20 minutes, than she started kicking it. After that 20 minutes was up, she took 10 minutes to do combo moves with both punching, and kicking. When she was down, she backed up from the tree stump, and fell into a meditating position. She steadied her breathing, and made strategies in her head, like Itachi told her to do. After 5 minutes, so got up and calmly walked over to Pein, strapping her weapon pouch to her,

"This is what Itachi-nii-san does, he lets me practice on him, and he doesn't us chakra, or any jutsu. So all you are doing is dodging."

Pein nodded, and got ready for whatever the pink-haired girl had in store for him. She reached for her weapon pouch. She pulled her hand back out, holding a signal kunai. She ran forward towards Pein, and threw the kunai. He dodged it, and she slid, swiping her leg under him, making him jump in the air. He just dodged in time to miss a kunai that she had thrown straight at him in mid-air. Before he landed, he was barraged by kunai. He dodged, and saw Sakura in front of him, but something seemed a bit off, he didn't know what.

"GREAT FIREBALL TECHNIQUE!"

He heard her shout from behind. The clone in front of him dispersed, and he narrowly missed the huge fireball. He looked over at Sakura, to she her jumping up and down,

"I did it!"

Pein rose an eyebrow, and approached her, she turned around, with a big smile,

"Did you see that, that was huge, and I used a clone, that was nearly perfect."

She exclaimed, Pein smirked a bit.

"I have to go do some things in my office… let's go."

He said, Sakura followed him silently. They were walking in the hallways, when she saw Sasori walk out of his bedroom. Sakura went to him, while Pein waited.

"What do you do in there all day, Sasori-kun?"

She asked, Sasori looked at her, with a unemotional face.

"I make puppets…"

Sakura's eyes widened,

"Can I watch?"

Sasori sighed, and looked at Pein, who looked like he didn't care either way. Sasori looked back at the younger girl,

"I guess."

She smiled brightly, and waved back at Pein as he walked away.

"I was going to get some lunch first, are you hungry, Hime?"

He asked, Sakura nodded, she hadn't had anything but an apple since breakfast. They walked to kitchen and made some ramen, when they were done, they went back to Sasori's room.

"You sit on my bed, be quiet, and don't be annoying."

He said, slightly glaring at the seemingly innocent girl before him, she pouted slightly,

"Can I sit on the fat guy?"

She asked, pointing to Hiruko, while Sasori's eye twitched.

"That is Hiruko, and yes, you can sit on him…"

He said, Sakura climbed onto Hiruko's back, and sat down. Sasori went back to his working desk, that had a puppet laid out, the third Kazekage. He had finished the body, and now he was just adding weapons, summoning scrolls, and the final touches. Sakura watched him quietly, seeing how he put the puppet together. A few hours later, he was finished, and tested it out. Sakura watched in wonder as he moved the puppet efficiently.

"Can you teach me how to do that?"

She asked, still watching the puppet. Sasori looked over and raised an eyebrow,

"You need extremely good chakra control…"

Sakura huffed, with a smirk,

"Itachi-nii-san says I have good chakra control for such a young age…"

She said proudly, Sasori sighed,

"Hold on…"

He said, walking towards his closest, he came back, holding a two plain marionette puppets, that had no strings attached. Sakura jumped off Hiruko, and stood still, waiting for Sasori to teach. He set the puppets right in front of her, then went and sat by her side. Sakura followed the suit, sitting down, then looked at Sasori.

"Okay, focus chakra in you finger tips…"

He said, his finger tip immediately turned into a light blue. Sakura breathed in, and closed her eyes, staying calm, concentrating. She felt a tingly feeling in her finger tips, and opened her eyes, and saw her finger tips blue, she didn't look at Sasori, not wanting to loss her concentration.

"Now, put your hand towards the your puppet…"

She did, waiting for Sasori to speak again.

"Your pointer finger goes to the left arm, and your middle finger goes to the right arm…"

She focused, and felt her chakra shot out of her two fingers, connecting to the designated spots. Sasori did the same, not so much concentration, and looked down at her impressed, though, she didn't see him.

"Your ring finger goes to the right leg, and your little finger goes to the left leg…"

She did, narrowing her eyes in focus,

"And your thumb to the head…"

Sakura last charka string shot out, attaching itself to the head of the puppet, Sasori smirked slightly.

"Test it out…"

Sakura gave a short nod, and started twitching her fingers, observing what every movement. Not long after, she was moving it, slow, but with accurate movements, while Sasori made his dance around gracefully. Suddenly, her chakra strings snapped, and she slumped over, panting, her eyes getting droopy.

"Sakura-Hime?"

She looked at him, panting slightly,

"I think I used to much chakra…"

Sasori smiled slightly, and got up, picking Sakura up, holding her bridal style, taking her to the kitchen. She yawned tiredly, when Sasori sifted her into one hand, as he got a some dango's out of the fridge, along with making water for some tea. When he was done, he looked at Sakura's tired face,

"You have to eat something…"

Sakura did nothing, but open her mouth, implying she wanted him to feed her. He growled slightly, making her close her mouth, and look at him with big eyes. He rolled his eyes, and sat down, grabbing a dango, and putting it in front of her face. She started eating it, and when she was finished, she downed the tea. She sleepily smiled at Sasori,

"Thank you Sasori-kun…"

She yawned again. Sasori sighed, and sat up again, walking towards Peins office, knocking on the door. There was a grunt on the other side, Sasori looked down at Sakura, who was in a daze.

"I have to work on something, you have to go back with Pein."

Sakura slightly pouted, but nodded. He softly dropped her on her feet, she steadied herself, then walked into the office. She looked back at Sasori,

"Bye Sasori-kun-yawn-"

Sasori smirked, and walked away.

_Something about those green eyes…_

He thought to himself. Sakura turned back, and saw Pein sitting behind his desk, looking at her. She looked at him, her eyes lids were heavy. She wearily walked towards him, until she was right next to him. He looked at her curiously.

"Put your hands to the side…"

She said, almost like she was sleep talking. He did, curious of what the little girl was doing. She climbed no his lap, and curled up,

"Night Otou-san…"

He heard her mumble. Pein looked shocked at the girl, but sighed, and continued his work. Konan came in the door, and was also shocked at the sight. There was Pein, the Leader of Akatsuki, and God of Amegakure, with a pink-haired little girl, sleeping in his lap. Konan smiled slightly…


	5. Daily plan and Hidan

When Sakura woke up, she was in her bed. Her eyes widened when she saw the plain marionette she had been practicing on her nightstand. She smiled slightly, and went back to bed. The next day, Kisame and Itachi came back, and rested most of the morning.

~…...~

Since then, this is what Sakura's daily life has been like:

Sakura would get up, and do her daily practices, that Sasori accompanied her on, and corrected her. After all that was done, he would teach her more puppeteer skills, and give her books on medical jutsu and chakra. By the time she was done, it was lunchtime. Konan would teach her to cook, and when they were finished, Konan would show her Origami for about thirty minutes. It was around 1 when Itachi would come get her, and he made her do history, math and spelling, and giving her codes and puzzles to solve that day. After that, Kisame called her over, so they could start their Kenjutsu training. When she was done, she would go to Sasori's room, and he would go over medical training, the little he knew, and teach her some simple jutsu. After that, she had 2 hours of free time, she usually went to Kakuzu, and talk awhile with him, or Zetsu, and he would teach her about herbs and different kinds of plants. Then it was dinner, and after dinner, an hour to get washed up. Before she would go to bed, she would read to Itachi, and he would sometimes talk about politics, and then they would chat. Then, she had 30 minutes of what ever she wanted to do in her room, which usually involved training, or drawing. Some times, about once a month, Sasori would take her to his 'assistant' Kabuto, who would teach her more challenging techniques, like chakra scalpels, and the mystical palm technique. The weekends were free time. For the weekday, Sakura would wear black spandex, that reached her lower thigh, and a red tube top, along with a black poncho, and black boots that reached her the bottom of her knee, that also hide her boots. She wore the same gray harness to carry her Tanto, and black fingerless gloves. Her hair was light pink, but they were getting darker around the edges, and it was kind of spiky, reaching below her shoulders.

When her birthday passed, Itachi got her a scroll with many jutsu's in it, and a set of pure black kunai and shuriken, the kunai had red ribbon laced around the handle. Kisame had gotten a sword for her, he got a friend to specially made it, it could mix her chakra with the blade, and would grow to her size, so she wouldn't to keep having new ones. It had a black blade, like she told Kisame what she wanted, and a red handle. Konan got her paper bombs, and special paper notes, that could blend the chakra into them, and use them to fight, she also got her a poetry book. Pein had got her a piercing, in the lobe of her ear, and the very top of her ear, so he could always know where she was, and he got her ears pierced normally, giving her earring that had a glass looking red jewel, he also got her more jutsu, and history scrolls. Zetsu gave her a mini-herb garden, to keep in her room, and a Herb Medical book. Sasori gave her a beginners fighter puppet, and a medical book. Kakuzu said 'Now your 9...', that it, she didn't mind though, and she isn't aloud to go near Orochimaru, since he seems to want to kill her every time she's around. In a thanks, she made them a really big dinner, Konan helped. When everyone retired, she found a little marionette on her bed, with pink hair, it had no face, except green glass eyes, and it was in a red and black ballerina outfit. Her eyes widened and she rushed over to, picking up and inspecting it. It was carved beautifully, and there was a red diamond with a scorpion in it. She smiled when she read the note attached,

_To the Akatsuki's Cherry Blossom…_

"Do you like it?"

She heard Sasori's voice say, she turned around and nodded.

"Thank you Sasori-kun…"

She ran up and jumped on him, hugging him. He stumbled back, but kept his footing. He slightly smirked at the younger girl,

"Your welcome Hime…"

She looked at him and smiled, then quickly kissed him on the cheek. Sasori didn't know what happen, but it felt like a lightning bolt shocked him where she had kissed him. He quickly shook of the feeling, and put Sakura down, patting her head when she pouted. Sasori walked away, to the door,

"Goodnight Sasori-kun!"

He turned around and nodded his head towards her.

"Goodnight…brat…"

Her eyes narrowed, and she huffed, crossing her arms over her chest,

"I'm not a brat…"

She mumbled, making Sasori smirk, and her turned around, walking out.

~6 Months Later~

Sakura walked in the hallways, heading to the kitchen, she was alone, Sasori and Orochimaru had a mission, while Itachi, Kisame and Kakuzu had to go retrieve Kakuzu a new partner, again. She rounded another corner, and came to see a silver-haired teen kicking a wall.

"That fucking bastard, left me alone in this fucking hallway maze, fucking dipshit!"

He yelled at the wall, while Sakura raised an eyebrow. He turned around, and was slightly shocked to see the young girl, then narrowed his eyes again, smiling manically,

"Yo bitch, get ready to be sacrificed to-"

BAM!

He went flying across the hallway, into another wall, making a large indent. When he got up, he saw the girl still standing across the hall, glaring at him.

"Who are you?"

She asked, narrowing her eyes, which made him scowl. He got up and cracked his neck, retrieving a spike from his pant leg.

"Your going to die bitch…"

Sakura snorted,

"Yeah right, now, why are you in the Akatsuki hid out?"

She said, watching his every move, as he slowly got closer.

"Why should I tell you?"

Sakura sighed, irritated.

"Because, I keep up on who comes in, and who goes out…"

He looked curiously at her,

"You work for the Akatsuki?"

Sakura shrugged,

"Kind of…"

His brightened up,

"Show out of the damn cave, bitch, and make something to eat."

Kakuzu and Kisame were drinking some sake and chatting, when a cursing teen came flying through the door, and doing a face plant.

"Don't call me that, to you, it's Sakura-Hime, bastard!"

Sakura yelled as she came stomping into the kitchen. Kisame and Kakuzu watched as the older teen got beat up by the nine year-old. He was kneeling down, when she stopped. She looked him straight in the eye.

"Now… what is my name…"

She said in a unemotional voice, glaring at him, which she learned from Itachi. His lips tightened, and his eyes narrowed,

"Sakura-Hime…"

He said, like someone saying sorry to someone they hate. Sakura gave a smile,

"That's better, now what's your name?"

"He is Hidan, my new partner…"

Kakuzu drawled out. Sakura was shocked when she saw Kisame and Kakuzu sitting there, staring in amusement. She laughed nervously, pushing Hidan away from her, making him do another face plant.

"Hi guys, didn't see you there…"

Kisame chuckled,

"Don't worry about it, sometimes kittens got to roar, too."

Sakura smiled, and hugged Kisame, and gave a handshake to Kakuzu, to be formal, as he said. She looked at Hidan to Kakuzu, she pointed to Hidan,

"That's supposed to be your partner?"

Kakuzu sighed, like he was the unluckiest man in the world.

"Yes…"

Sakura snickered,

"How is he supposed to last a day, I mean, his all the things that annoy you, young, immature, loud, annoying…"

Hidan glared at her, she didn't even notice it. Kakuzu sighed again,

"He is immortal, god, my life is a living hell now…"

Hidan fumed,

"Stupid dipshit, your they fucking retard, living with that man-whore plant that left me in the fucking hallway."

Kakuzu breathed in, trying to keep calm. Sakura patted him on the back,

"I'll take him when I finish eating, he has to fill out a form anyways…"

Kakuzu could of hugged her, but, he was Kakuzu. When she was done eating her ramen, and Hidan also had his fill, she lead him to a room were she had to fill out the papers.

* * *

><p>Hidan is 14, almost 15.<p>

Sasori is 16,

Itachi is 14


	6. As she falls, someone picks her up

Sakura put the files in a locked file cabinet, and turned back towards Hidan.

"Have you spoke with Otou-san?"

She asked, he looked at her weirdly,

"Why would I fucking want to see you damn dad?"

Sakura chuckled a bit,

"Follow me…"

She said, walking out of the small office space. When they arrived at Pein's office, she knocked,

"Otou-san, Kakuzu's new partner has arrived…"

There was a grunt in reply, Sakura smirked and opened the door, letting Hidan in. Sakura bowed respectfully, she saw Hidan standing there with a bored look on his face. Sakura narrowed her eyes at him,

"Idiot…"

She muttered under her breath.

"Sakura-Hime, you can go now, but you will show Hidan around after this…"

Sakura nodded, and walked out, leaving Hidan to deal with her deadly father. She went in her room, and read for about thirty minutes, before going back. She heard something, and slightly sent her chakra out to recognized it.

Orochimaru…

She kept walking, but the footsteps got faster. She did hand seals, performing the Giant Fireball Technique. She jumped, spun around and blew out of her mouth, a huge fireball consuming the hallway. She landed on the ground, and quickly started running towards the office. She took out her small Katana, that now was in her harness, and went around the corner, pushing her back against it. She hid her chakra, and took her weights off. Sakura peeked around the corner, and barley dodged the snake, that had his jaw ready to bite. She started running again, she was about to turn the corner, but a bunch of snakes that came out of his arm sleeves blocked her way. She back flipped away from the snakes. Going the opposite way of the office. She bit her thumb, and ran it across her Katana. The Katana burst into flames, but died down a second after. She twirled it around her hand, she did another fireball, and ran deeper into the maze of hallways. She made a clone, and it continued to run, while she went behind another hallway, waiting for the pedophile to come out. She raised her katana, a snaked came into view, and she brought her sword down, cutting off it's head. Right when she cut it off, she sliced it towards Orochimaru. He bent backwards, just missing the blade. When he came back up, his neck extended, and his fangs sharpened. He went for her neck, and she barely dodged. She grabbed the extended neck, and focused chakra in her fist. She pulled on his neck, sending his body towards her, then she punched his stomach, making him go back across the hall. She ran away from him, which led to some spiral stairs, having huge open windows on each side of them. She ran up them, going a fast pace. The stairs led to a small empty room, overlooking the west side of the city, and about 10 stories up. She turned around, and Orochimaru was standing at the doorway. Sakura's eyes widened, and she took a step back. Orochimaru smirked, laughing,

"Once I bit you, Itachi will try to come take you, and then I will take his body…"

She clenched her teeth as she saw his neck extend again. She backed up until she was pressed against the window ledge. Orochimaru shot his head out, but the was a poof of smoke. When it cleared, Orochimaru was biting a puppet, he growled and unlatched his jaw from the puppet's neck. He dodged the sword in the puppets hand, and saw Sakura outside on the ledge, rain plastering her hair, her hand reaching towards the puppet.

I have to get her before they Pein gets here…

He dodged the swings of the puppet easily, and raised his hand towards Sakura, releasing snakes from his sleeves. Sakura's eyes widened as they came for her, she raised her katana, ready to attack the snakes. When they reached her, she made precise and swift movements, but the snakes kept coming, making her back up. Her foot reached nothing but air. She fell backward, her eyes widening. The snakes follow her in over the ledge, but she kept slashing out, cutting off there heads. They finally halted, while she began her journey downward. She gathered chakra in her feet and hands, trying to grab onto the towers wall, but it was to slick and she was going to fast. She screamed, then she saw a red triple bladed scythe come out of one of the stair windows, behind, a smiling Hidan, who was holding on to it by a metal rope. His scythe dived into the metal tower, sticking it into place, and Hidan swung down. He reached his hand towards her, she felt her hand slip from his hand, until he caught her barely. He pulled her up, and jumped into one of the stairs windows. He dropped her ungracefully on the ground. She went on all fours, breathing hard. She looked up at Hidan, who was staring at her. She started chuckling, making Hidan raise an eyebrow.

"That's the second time he drove me off something…"

She smirked, Hidan smirked.

"Your fucking lucky I was waiting for you, and heard all the damn noise."

Sakura got up, steadying herself on the wall,

"Thanks… Hidan-teme…"

Hidan's face turned hard, and he scowled.

"What you fucking call me, little bitch."

Sakura kicked his shin, making him hold it.

"Fuck!"

Sakura smirked,

"I told you, it's Hime to you…"

She looked up and saw Pein walking down the stairs, her eyes narrowed and she looked behind him. She didn't see Orochimaru following him or anything, she looked at Pein again.

"Where is he?"

She asked, Pein frowned slightly, and went up to her, patting her head.

"He was gone, but your puppet is still there."

He said, Sakura scowled, then her eyes widened, and she looked up at Pein again.

"He said something about taking Itachi-nii-san, and was going to…uh… bite me…"

Hidan snorted, but he stopped at Pein's serious face. Pein motioned them to follow him downstairs. He continued to walk to Itachi's room, and knocked. Pein tried to open it, but it was locked. Sakura went to her door and unlocked it, she lead them to the door in her room that lead to Itachi's room. She opened it, and Itachi wasn't in there.

"His at the training grounds, his kunai are gone…"

Sakura said, looking at Pein, who nodded. They walked down to the training ground, Hidan was looking around in amazement. They saw Itachi calmly walking towards them, his Mangekyo Sharigan. Sakura looked worriedly over to Itachi,

"Nii-san, are you ok?"

He nodded, but looked over Sakura, who was tattered.

"What happened."

He more demanded then asked.

"Orochimaru-teme attacked me again, and tried to bit me…"

Itachi narrowed his eyes, and looked at Pein,

"Leader-sama, may we talk?"

Pein nodded, and Itachi followed him back to his office. Sakura and Hidan stayed behind, while Hidan looked around.

"Now I can do some fucking training in this damn cave…"

He said. Sakura smirked,

"Did Kakuzu say you were immortal?"

She asked, with a evil glint in her eye. Hidan smirked,

"Yeah, bit-Hime, fucking Jashin makes me like that."

Sakura smirked wider, and walked towards the exit.

"I will have fun training with you…"

She muttered, Hidan did not hear her, but heard her chuckle. He followed her suspiciously.

A few months later (After Orochimaru defected)

Sakura walked into Sasori's room, to start her training.

"Sasori-kun?"

She called, there was a irritated sigh,

"What did I tell you to call me?"

He said in monotone, coming out of his closet. Sakura rolled her eyes,

"Sorry… Sasori-_sensei_…"

He smirked, and went to a puppet on his desk, working on it. It had no head yet, and Sakura notice he was taken longer then he usually does on his puppets. She walked next, examining it. It had a whole were the heart would be on a human, and Sasori was carving the stomach out, making it hollow. Sakura had seen him make many humans into puppets, and she was use to it.

"Sasori-sensei, why is this one taking so long…"

Sasori side glanced at her, and sighed.

"Because, this is going to be my puppet body…"

He said calmly. Sakura's widened,

"What do mean…"

"I found a jutsu, that will transplant my heart into it, and my chakra into it, I will almost be a complete puppet."

Sakura looked downwards,

"But puppets can't feel anything…"

She muttered, Sasori looked at her,

"What do you mean,"

Her eyes saddened as she looked at the ground.

"You won't have feelings, hate, compassion, or love?"

Sasori once again sighed,

"Shinobi are not suppose to show there feelings."

He said, Sakura whipped her head towards him, her eyes big, rimmed with tears. Sasori's eyes widened,

"But it wouldn't be the same, you wouldn't be Sasori if you were just a puppet. You wouldn't know how to comfort me,"

Tears started to flow out of her eyes, and she hugged Sasori's legs,

"You would be a…a…walking piece of wood… that has chakra."

Sasori clenched his teeth, why does she have to cry. Sasori looked down at her, she was still clinging to his leg, and her sobs muffled by his pant legs. He took a deep breath, and picked her up, letting her cry into his shoulder, while he ran his fingers through her hair, trying to soothe her. He backed-up to his bed, and laid side ways. She curled up chest, and he put a arm around her. They soon both feel asleep, it felt somehow right to Sasori to have her in his arms. When he woke up, he found an empty space beside him. He looked at his hands and saw they still had blood on them from hollowing his puppet body out. He washed himself up, and walked towards Sakura's room. He knocked on it, no reply, just some shuffling of papers.

"Sakura-Hime?"

No reply, his eyes narrowed.

"Sakura, open the door, now."

There was a sigh from inside the room,

"Not now…"

Sakura mumbled out, but her voice sound older then her age. Sasori narrowed his eyes more,

"I'm going break the door if you don't open it right now,"

His voice getting impatient, there was some writing on paper,

"There's a jutsu on it…"

Was growl his reply, he scowled, and swiftly turned around, walking back to his room. He knew she wouldn't be there forever, so he would wait, which he hated.

A few days later…

Sasori groaned as he paced around his room. She had not been out for days, and he was getting angrier each hour that passed. He growled and walked out of his room, walking towards Sakura's again. He went to turn the knob, and was surprised it opened.

The jutsu must have worn off…

Everyone had been trying to get in, Kisame even hit it with the Samehada. He peered in, and saw Sakura slumped over her desk, sleeping. Paper was spread all over her desk, many medical books piled up, and her trash can was full crumpled paper. There was some small indents in the wall, probably her punching in frustration. He walked over to see what she had been working on. He picked up her papers and looked over them. His eyes widened at the first page. It was a simple outline of the human body. The thighs, abdomen, chest, and head were in a darker outline, while the arms, hands, knees, calves, and feet were in a lighter shade were in a lighter shade. He read the descriptions, his eyes widened even more. The darker outlined body parts were real, and the lighter shades were puppet parts. There was idea's of weapon in a box in the corner. Sasori saw another passage, explaining mixing numbness with a type of laminate, along with some plaster, he would have a . indestructible body, but still be human. He smirked lightly, and went to his room to go over the idea, because it just might work. Sakura woke up, and saw all her papers missing, her eyes widened, and she noticed her door open. She ran out, towards Hidan's room. She pounded on his door,

"HIDAN OPEN THIS DOOR RIGHT NOW!"

Hidan opened it, his sleepy eyes looked at the young girl. Then his eyes brightened,

"Finally, you have been in your fucking room for 3 damn days…"

Sakura ignored him, and narrowed her eyes.

"Did you take my papers?"

She asked, Hidan raised an eyebrow.

"What papers?"

She growled,

"The fucking papers on my desk!"

She shouted, Hidan was surprised she had cussed.

"Now, Hime, that's not the language that nine year-olds should use…"

A monotone voice said. She whipped around to see Sasori leaning against the corner of the hallway. He smirked,

"I think we have some things to talk about…"

He said, turning around, heading towards his own room. Sakura's eyes narrowed, and she gave on last glare at Hidan, who smirked.

"Hidan-teme."

She said, then followed Sasori, Hidan smirked wider,

"I fucking love you, too!…bitch…"

He mumbled the last part out, and went into his room. When Sakura walked in Sasori's room, he was already putting chemicals out on the desk. He turned around and smile at her,

"Time to make some formula's…"

She raised an eyebrow,

"For what?"

He shoved a stack of paper in her view. She went and looked at it, it was her papers. She looked at Sasori, who smiled,

"We have to start right away, because I don't like waiting…"

Sakura nodded and they started.


	7. Deidara and Tobi, leaving

I do not own Naruto... hope you like the new chapter, kind of short, sorry:3

* * *

><p>A few days later.<p>

"Okay, are you ready Sakura-Hime?"

Sasori said, Sakura nodded confidently.

"I put you under, and I have exactly 15 minutes to remove your heart, attach it into the container, and put it back, making sure it is attached to your arties…"

Sasori nodded, and smiled. He already had puppet arms, legs, and hands, except the fingers, he kept human fingers so he could feel stuff. His chest area, head, and thighs were injected with a chemical, made of numbing liquid, plaster growth, and they laminated his skin. It would numb pain, and make his body indestructible. They had took out his digestive system, because it would save him from any poison given to him, but he still had his taste buds, incase he needed to taste ingredient. The only thing was left circulatory system, which was getting taken of now. Sasori laid down on his desk, and Sakura's took her pointer finger, and it started glowing green. She put it against Sasori forehead, and sent a wave of calming chakra through his brain, knocking him out. She stood on a chair, getting a good look at the circle Sasori drew around his heart. She made a chakra scalpel in his finger, and precisely, quickly, and carefully, cut around the circle. When she was down, she dipped her hands in some special chemical water, making a bubble. She used it to consume the area cut out, she dipped it into his chest, and came out his heart. She gently brought it to the other desk, which they had carried in from there room, and put it into a purple container, filled with Sasori's poison. She place the heart in there. She quickly brought her hands out, and injected herself with the antidote. Then she made a hand seal, making her hands glow green. She hovered them over the container, connecting it to the heart, and mixing the poison into it. When she was down, she took the container over to Sasori, and inserted it into the whole of where his heart should be. She began to connect the cut blood vessels. When she heard his heart beat again, she ran over and got the container lid, it had the kanji for 'Scorpion' on it. She placed it over the container, and locked it in. She continued to put chakra in the heart area, making sure everything was all connected and in the right order. They were going to make it so that he could transfer his heart to another puppet body if he needed to. Sasori groggily opened his eyes, Sakura looking t him intently.

"Are you going to live?"

She asked in a monotone, he felt his lips twitch up. He groaned in response, then went unconscious again. Sakura smiled,

"It worked."

She said quietly to herself. Smiling at her success.

Another few months later.

Sakura was almost ten, and she was skilled at medical jutsu, and was Itachi was teaching her genjutsu, which she was accomplishing well. Her weights were already up to 50 pounds, and she was getting better at kenjutsu. Hidan even taught her a few weapon tricks he uses. Pein would give her tips every now and then, and Konan still taught her cooking. Kakuzu let her look at his hearts when the came out, and Sasori still taught her most of the time.

Present day…

"Why can't I come?"

Sakura whined slightly, giving her best puppy dog face at Itachi, Kisame, and Sasori, who was in Hiruko. Itachi gave her a warning glare. Sakura just glared back,

"I haven't been out of this village since I was 8... Now I'm almost ten…"

She haughtily replied back. Itachi slightly smirked,

"Must kids don't get out of there village until there 12..."

Sakura sighed and slumped over,

"But nii-san…"

Itachi glare softened,

"Sakura, you might get hurt, and we can't have a little girl trailing us…"

Sakura narrowed her eyes in thought. Then her eyes widened,

"I can ride with Sasori-kun!"

She said, Itachi sighed, Kisame smirked,

"I don't think kittens backing out of this one. I for one, don't mind if she comes…"

Sakura smiled at Kisame, who slightly chuckled. There was a deep, gruff sigh inside of Hiruko,

"I guess she can ride with me…brat…"

Sakura frowned at first, but then smiled, and looked at Itachi.

"Pwease, nii-san…"

She asked, giving her ultimate attack, the kitty face. Itachi sighed and nodded, she jumped in glee and ran to her room. She came in, with a white robe on, with the Akatsuki clouds spread around. Itachi looked up at her surprised,

"Where did you get that, kitten?"

Kisame asked, smirking in amusement.

"Konan had it made for me…"

She answered, going towards Sasori.

"She said the 'Princess of Akatsuki' needs ones."

Hiruko opened up, and Sakura crawled inside, sitting between Sasori's legs,

"I already told Konan I was going with you, so no worries."

She said before the back of Hiruko closed again. Kisame smirked, Itachi slightly scowled,

"Sneaky kitten…"

They left the base, and jumped in the tree's, going to Iwa, to find Sasori's new partner. Sakura fell asleep, leaning against Sasori. They arrived were Deidara, the one they were after, and were able to sneak up on him on one of his terrorist attacks. Sakura woke up at Sasori's voice.

"The brats going to die young…"

She cracked open her eyes, and looked at Sasori, eyes question if they had arrived. Sasori nodded, and she went to the eyeholes, peering out. She saw a young boy, maybe 13, in front of them, looking very mad. He had long blonde hair, some of it in a high ponytail, and blue eyes. She sat back down and heard Itachi mumbling about some competition. She heard a few crashes, and then her a gasp, Kisame's chuckle, and then they started walking again. When they stopped to set up for camp, Sakura was asleep again. Sasori shook her gently, stirring her up. A few seconds after she woke up, Sakura's stomach growled lightly, Sasori smirked, while Sakura lightly blushed and smiled sheepishly. Sasori opened Hiruko, and Sakura jumped out of it, she looked up, and saw Itachi, Kisame, and Deidara around a fire. Itachi and Kisame were eating some food they cooked up, and Deidara was slightly sulking, and was far away from them. When Hiruko opened, he looked up, and his eyes widened when a little when a girl jumped out. She smiled at him, and he looked at her questioningly, did she have that deep voice. Then Sasori came out, surprisingly, he looked like he was 17. The girl walked up to Deidara,

"Hi, I'm Sakura!"

She said happily, Deidara just stared at her, narrowing his eyes. She held her hand out to him, and he smirked wickedly. He grabbed her hand shook it, but didn't let go until his mouth on his hand licked her. Her eyes widened, slightly, and she immediately removed her hand, just like he expected. What happened next was not what expected, she took his hand and observed it.

"What are you doing, yeah?"

Sakura glanced at him,

"Obviously I am looking at your hand,"

She replied haughtily, Deidara glared at her.

"You shouldn't be talking to me like that, little girl, yeah!"

Sakura narrowed her eyes, and pounced him. He fell back, and she straddled him. Glaring down at him,

"I am Sakura Haruno, Princess of Amegakure and of the Akatsuki, you shall recognize me as that!"

She commanded, bunching a tree in front of her, still looking at Deidara. The tree fall backwards, making Deidara widened his eyes. Sakura got up and dusted herself off, and grabbed something to eat.

"I think kitten has been hanging around Leader-sama to much…"

Kisame said to Itachi and Sasori, Sasori nodded, while Itachi just grunted. Deidara sighed, first Itachi, now a little girl, his ego is taking a real beat down. Sasori smirked at Deidara's distress,

"Don't worry, she did that to every new comer…"

…_and sometimes us…_

He thought with a scowl, remembering how many times she would punch him or Kisame, if she got lucky and caught them by surprise. Itachi would just catch her fist before the damage was done. Sakura sat by Deidara, happy face like she didn't even kill a poor innocent tree. The next day they headed back, Sakura once again riding in Hiruko with Sasori. She slept most of the way there. When they came to the base, Hidan was ranting to Kakuzu about something, Kakuzu wasn't even listening. When they came in, Hidan looked up, and came to them, inspecting Deidara.

"I can't tell what the fuck you are, girl, or boy…"

He said, Deidara fumed, but before he could retort, Hidan was flying across the room.

"Deidara-kun is a very manly-man, Hidan-teme!"

He saw Sakura walk stomp towards Hidan, picking him by his collar and slapping him around. Deidara almost felt sorry for him,

"I'm fucking sorry bitch!"

Deidara looked surprised at his comment, surely Sakura wouldn't let that go unnoticed. True enough, Hidan was kicked his way again, ended up in a wall.

"WHAT DID I TELL YOU TO CALL ME!"

She yelled at Hidan, who fell down the wall with a thump,

"PRINCESS, PLEASE DON'T FUCKING TORTURE ME!"

Hidan pleaded, Sakura smiled evilly, walking up to once again, ruffling his sleeked back hair, and pulling it a little, making him yelp.

"Sorry Hidan-kun, but we have a guest over, so not today!"

She said, walking towards Deidara,

"I'm going to show him around, you coming Hidan-teme?"

She looked over at him, he wearily nodded, and limped to them.

Hidan, Deidara, and her became best friends, over time. Sakura turned ten, and got more scrolls, a couple special kunai, more puppets, and some books. The best one was probably Kakuzu's, he had gotten her a little white cat, with big green eyes like her own, he said it was in training to be a ninja cat. A little later, Itachi made her take a chakra paper test. She put a little chakra into it, and at first it ripped in half, then it dampened, and last of all, turned into ash. Sakura looked at the paper in wonder. Itachi told her that she had Wind, Water, and Fire elements. They took the test to see who she would go with, because they were separating for awhile. it was decided she would stay with Itachi and Kisame, because Kisame was water type, and Itachi was fire and water type, plus, he knew a few wind techniques. Kisame and Itachi were going near the border of Land of Fire and Amegakure. Sakura was slightly sad, but was happy when Sasori and Deidara would be near her, at the border of Land of Wind, and Land of Rivers. Hidan and Kakuzu were going to be further away, traveling the northeast part of the Shinobi Nations. Zetsu, and Tobi, who Sakura just met awhile ago, were going to travel everywhere, looking for Jinchuurki's, and there location.

When Sakura met Tobi…

Sakura was walking around, when she saw a man with a orange swirling mask on, walking her way.

"Who are you?"

She asked, the rather tall man. He looked down, inspecting her.

"Tobi is Tobi, who is Flower-chan?"

Sakura looked at him weirdly, oddly liking his personality, she smiled slightly up at him,

"Sakura Haruno, Princess of Amegakure and the Akatsuki."

She said, turning around showing him the red cloud on her back of her mini-Akatsuki white cloak.

"Tobi doesn't think little girl's are aloud in this organization, silly Sakura-chan!"

He said patting her head, Sakura growled, and Tobi didn't seem to notice the dark aura surrounding her. She quickly punched Tobi in the gut, sending him flying down the hallway. Sakura huffed and whipped her hair on her back, and walked towards Tobi.

"I might not be a official member, but I am their princess, and one day, I will be a official member."

She said proudly, a smirk on her face. She put a hand out for Tobi to grab, which he did, but more cautious.

"Nice to meet you… Tobi-kun!"

Tobi smirked underneath his mask,

_She will be a useful player soon in the upcoming game…_

Back to the story...

She was leaving for the new base soon, and had said all her goodbyes to everyone. She pouted and sulked when she had to say goodbye to Sasori, he said he would visit soon. A little later, they were on there way to Sakura's new home for the time-being...


	8. Almost Kiss, Maybe?

Hope you like this chapter, oh, before i forget...again... this is a Sasori/Sakura. I be drawing more picture's of Sakura-chan soon on deviantart, my use name is mkat7, look me up:)

Ages:

Sakura: 12

Itachi: 17

Kisame: 29

Sasori: 19(still looks 16)

Deidara: 15

I still do not own Naruto, i always forget to put these things...

* * *

><p>2 years later…<p>

"Nii-san, I'm back!"

A teenager shouted. She had a black wrap top covering her breast, which had filled out a over the years, and under that, was a red tube top that ended just below her belly button. She wore a black side skirt, that had a red stripe near the edge of it, reaching mid-thigh, and underneath her legs were wrapped to above her knee. The teen also wore fingerless gloves that reached her upper arm, and boots that went to her lower knee, and a katana strapped to her back. She had a nice figure, all her body was toned, and her bright green emerald eyes had some black eye shadow, and she had longer, darker pink hair, which was in a ponytail. This was Sakura Haruno, but she defiantly grew up the past two years.

Sakura continued to look around for Itachi, and found him and Kisame meditating on the roof, probably talking to Pein. She sighed and sat next to them, and also meditated. She thought of what Sasori, Deidara, and Hidan were doing, they have been to busy to visit. She sighed silently. She begin to have a small crush on Sasori, now that she is older and knows about boys and feelings. She heard rustling and opened her eyes to see Itachi and Kisame getting up. Sakura smiled and jumped up, Kisame smiled at her and ruffled her hair.

"Kitten, you get your first mission…"

Sakura's eyes widened, and she smiled,

"What I'm I doing?"

Kisame smirked,

"Well, first, we are going back to Ame,"

Her smile widened,

"To meet up with leader-sama and Sasori."

A light pink tint stained her cheeks.

"And he will explain your mission."

Sakura gave a quick nod, and looked at Itachi,

"Nii-san, when do we leave?"

She asked, Itachi looked at the sky, then down at her. His eyes seemed darkened, like he was hiding something.

"As soon as we get packed…"

Sakura nodded and quickly ran into her room. She took a container scroll, and started stuffing all her clothes in it. She got a her kunai out and shuriken, placing them in her weapon pouch, along with three small puppet scrolls, smoke bombs, paper bombs, and her special paper from Konan. Her white cat, that she named Ayama, rubbed against her legs.

"Hello Ayama, we're going back to Ame,"

She said, starching behind the cats ears. On her left shoulder, the was a pink kanji mark for 'cherry blossom', she pushed it with two fingers, and a huge battle axe appeared in her hand, that had the same mark on the bottom of the handle. She swung it around a few times, making sure everything was right. Kisame had gotten it for her recently. It's kanji sign sealed it away in her skin, but when she pushed the sign, it would appear in her hands, and then she would push the kanji again, making it dispel again into her skin. She sealed it away again, and checked if she packed everything. She smiled and walked out of room, into the living room, where Itachi and Kisame were already waiting. They headed back to Amegakure.

Time skip to Ame…

When Sakura walked into Ame, many people stared at her in awe. There little princess grew over the last couple years. There was kids, who were a little younger then her, waving at her, shouting 'Princess Sakura'. she sent them her famous smile, making all the people's hearts melt. Their princess was back again. They went to the highest tower's, Pein's tower. They walked in, and went up to the top floor. When they went into the main room, looking over the city, and saw Pein and Konan facing them, and two backs of Sasori and Deidara.

"Sasori-kun! DeiDei-kun!"

The turned around to see pink blob glomping them. Sasori slightly blushed when she pressed herself against him, and Deidara, you was also part of the hug, had a wide happy smile.

"Sakura-chan, yeah!"

He greeted her. She didn't have time to reply, because Konan snatched her away, taken in her appearance, and making sure she wasn't harmed. While she did that, Sasori and Deidara also took her appearance in. They were quite surprised how much she had grown in only 2 years. Sasori averted his eyes, not liking the warm feeling he was getting in his heart. Konan continued to talk about how much she had grown, and how her clothes were very fashionable. Sakura smiled and hugged Konan,

"I missed you Okaa-san!"

When she released herself from Konan, she pounced Pein, who's eyes had slightly softened.

"Otou-san!"

Pein smirked and patted her head.

"Hello Hime…"

He said quietly. When she was done hugging him, she stood in between Sasori and Deidara, and Itachi and Kisame stood beside Sasori. Konan stood a little behind Pein, while Pein had situated himself in front of the group.

"We have heard that the Kuuybi and Shukaku will be in the Chunin Exams in Konoha. We need to spy, and find any weaknesses in them. Itachi and Kisame will go after the Kuuybi a little after the start if the exams, but first Deidara and them need to retrieve a couple scrolls and bounty."

He paused and looked at Sakura,

"Hime, you will be going as a Genin to spy on them, Sasori will be accompanying you, to guard and spy as well. You will also make sure the Jinchuurki's do not get killed."

They all nodded,

"Konan will take you the team you will be on"

Sasori and Sakura nodded.

"I need to speak with Hime in private…"

The others bowed, and went out the room. Sakura looked at Pein,

"This is also for you to become a Chunin…"

Pein said, a small smiled, Sakura's eyes widened when he got out a headband with the Ame sign, and black cloth. Sakura smiled and hugged Pein, who just patted her back softly.

"Just be careful, and make sure you don't show off or anything, got it?"

Sakura nodded, backing way from Pein. Then she looked at him curiously,

"Won't someone notice Sasori-kun?"

She asked, Pein smirked.

"No, because he left his village when he was 13, and he should look like a twenty year old, but he maintained the appearance of a 16 year old. Though, he will probably die his hair or something."

Sakura, and bowed respectfully,

"Bye Otou-san…"

Pein smirked slightly,

"By Hime… could you call Itachi, Kisame, and Deidara in?"

She nodded and walked out of the room.

"Nii-san, Kisame-kun, Dei-kun, Otou-san wants to speak with you…"

They nodded, and went into a the room again, leaving Sakura with Konan and Sasori. She tied her headband to her upper right arm, where her gloves ended, and smirked.

"Lets go and find the team you will be working with, Sasori, you might want to change your appearance now."

Sasori nodded, and but a henge on, turning his hair a very dark brown, and his clothes were baggy black pants, a netted shirt with sleeves, and a red cloak with a hood, and ripped off sleeves, and black ninja boots. He place two katana at his side, and his puppet scrolls were hidden in his cloak. Sasori nodded to Konan, signaling he was ready. They went out side, were it was raining, of course. They walked through town, before the reached a big dome structure. They went inside, and saw some groups training. Konan was beside Sakura, and Sasori was a little behind her. Everyone training stopped and bowed respectfully towards them, most looked wide eyed at the princess, they had not seen her in awhile, and she has sure grown up. They walked to the back, were a older group was training.

"Is this Team Shigure?"

Konan asked, her face emotionless, and her voice monotone. They quickly nodded, a tall male, about 19, walked in front of the team.

"I am Shigure, the leader of the team…"

Konan nodded, and handed him a scroll. He took it and read it over, looking over at Sakura, who had the same façade as her mother. Shigure nodded, and pocketed the scroll.

"This is Akai Ryuu, he is Sakura-Hime's bodyguard, he will be accompanying you, also."

Shigure nodded,

"She will meet you tomorrow at the gates, when you leave, be prepared, don't tell anyone about why she is on the team."

That's all Konan said, and she swiftly turned around, walking towards the exit. Sakura gave a small smirk towards them, and followed Konan, Sasori right behind her.

Next day…

Sakura was all packed, and ready to go, and when she turned around, Sasori was leaning against her doorway, waiting for her. She walked past him, a smirked a bit seductively,

"Come on, Sa-so-ri…"

His eyes slightly widened, and if he could blush, he would've. He followed Sakura out, she dropped Ayama off at a specialiazed cat trainer, then towards the gates. Pein had stopped the rain, because of the special day, of all the Genin going to the Chunin Exams. Everyone wished good luck to the young Princess of Ame, she waved and smiled. When they reached the gate, there was about 80 other participants at the front. Sakura saw her new team, and saw one missing, the shortest one, Pein said they had to get rid of one member, to include her. She walked towards them, and they nodded there heads respectfully,

"Sakura-Hime, Akai-san…"

Sakura smiled,

"Shall we go?"

They nodded with a smirk, this was defiantly going to be interesting. They were the first group to start the run to Konoha, other groups following close behind.

_I promise this mission will be a success._

When they were resting for the night, Sasori and Sakura volunteered to take the first night shift. They were on a tree branch, looking into the dark forest of Konoha. Sakura was leaning against Sasori's shoulder, fiddling with a twig.

"Do you think I will be able to pass the Chunin Exams?"

Sakura asked randomly, Sasori glanced over to her,

"Yes, you have been taught by Itachi Uchiha, and Kisame Hoshigaki, I'm sure you are probably close to Jonin level."

Sakura sighed, and moved her head so she was staring right at Sasori,

"But what if I fail, I'll be an embarrassment to Ame…"

She said, her eyes were wide, and she was slightly pouting. Sasori looked at her, his brown eyes meeting her emerald ones.

"You will not fail, because you have determination, and it's strong in you."

He said, Sakura smiled slightly at him. She probably would of moved, but she was so memorized by his deep brown chocolate eyes, that had dark red flakes in them. Sasori was just as trapped. She looked even more beautiful in the moonlight. He lifted his hand unconsciously and pushed a piece of hair behind her ear. They both leaned closer, slowly closing there eyes. There lips were almost touching.

"Come on Midare, it's time for are shift…"

They heard Shigure's voice come out of the tent. The two pulled apart quickly, and jumped of the tree, switching places with Midare and Shigure. There was two tents, on that Sasori and Sakura shared, and another one that the other two shared. Sakura crawled in first, followed by Sasori. When they were seated, Sasori slightly glared at the opposite direction of Sakura.

"That didn't happen."

He said in monotone voice. He didn't hear anything, and took it as a good sign. He was wrong, in less the a second, he was laying down, with a very pissed looking Sakura straddling him. She pulled his collar, making him go nose to nose with her.

"Why is that?"

She growled out, Sasori looked kind of shocked.

"Because…uh… I… don't know… it just is…"

He admitted, looking away from her. She removed her grip from his collar, making him fall back onto his pillow. Sakura hovered tight over him, her eyes softer.

"I don't think it was a mistake,"

She said softly, he looked at her, his brown eyes softened. She pushed her lips on his, taking Sasori in shock, but the kiss only lasted a second, and then she was back on her side, back facing him. He touched his lips, and a small smirk rested on them.


	9. Saving the Day, Twice!

The team stopped jumping, and in front of a large gate. Sakura's eyes widened in curiosity, she remembered something about her parents and Konoha, but she could not remember it. She looked at the sunny sky, and all the trees,

"I still like Ame better…"

She muttered to herself. Sasori and her had not talked since last night. Sakura wondered if he didn't like her like she liked him, but she put that aside, and focused on her mission. The gate guards stopped them, and they all got there cards out, handing them to the guards, Sakura's did not have her last name, because she was practically adopted by Pein and Konan, who were orphaned. The guards let them pass, and they side glance Sakura, knowing she was the supposedly 'Princess of Ame'. The team split up, Shigure and Midare went to look for there hotel, and Sasori and Sakura were going to start there mission. They split up, searching around town. Sakura walked around the alleyways, looking around. She turned a corner, and saw two older teens, a boy and girl. The boy was holding, a littler boy, with a long scarf, about to punch him, and there was two kids her age, and two other kids about the little boys age. Her eyes widened when she saw it was the Jinchuuriki.

_Otou-san said protect him, does that mean his friends…_

Sakura shrugged mentally, and decided to help. She ran fast, so fast it only took less then a second to jump, grab the kid out of the boys arms, and land next to the Jinchuuriki. She sat the kid down, who was still processing what just happened, and then she stood up and faced the older teens. She saw they were both from Suna,

"You know, picking on little kids just shows how weak you are."

She said, narrowing her eyes at the teen boys face, which had a lot of purple make-up on it. She smirked,

"But I guess I wouldn't expect less from a guy who wears purple make-up…"

She had the face 'I'm your superior over you, don't mess with me'. The teen was about to retort, but a emotionless voice stopped him.

"Kankuro, back off, you're a embarrassment to our village…"

Kankuro's eyes widened, and he looked over at a tree branch, where a redhead was standing upside down at. Sakura eyes widened when she looked at him closer,

_Isn't that the other Jinchuuriki I was looking for… this is my lucky day!_

"Hey G-Gaara.."

Kankuro stuttered, Gaara just glared at him.

"Have you forgotten the reason why we came all the way here…"

Sakura felt a deadly vibe coming from him, but wasn't affected, she did live with the Akatsuki.

"I know, well, they challenged us, they started the whole thing really, here's what happened…"

He glared at her and the little boy, but the Jinchuuriki interrupted him.

"Shut-up… or I'll kill you"

The killing intent was rolling in waves, making everyone shiver, except Sakura, who now noticed the boy on the other tree branch. She narrowed her eyes, he looked just like Itachi. He saw here staring at him, and glared at her. She slightly scowled,

_Bastard…_

"Yeah, right, I was totally out of line, sorry Gaara,"

Kankuro apologized, Gaara ignored him and stared at the group of Konoha and Ame Genin.

"I'm sorry, for any trouble he caused…"

Everyone was still shocked or scared to answer, so Sakura decided to enter the conversation. She waved her hand in front of her, like she was waving off a fly.

"No problem, nobodies hurt or anything… even though some people should mess with people there own size…"

She glared at Kankuro at the last part, who glared back, but didn't say anything. Sakura turned around, and continued down the alley.

"Hey, wait, what's your name!"

A loud voice asked. She turned around, she saw Gaara had joined his team on the ground, and so did the Itachi looking boy. The Kuuybi had asked it, but they all looked interested in the question. She smirked a bit.

"I am Sakura, Princess of Amegakure…"

She said before turning around and walking away. Well, around the corner, then she hid her chakra, spying on them. The sand Genin were walking away, but the girl on the Kuuybi's team, stopped them. Asking why they were there. She had long brown hair, dark brown eyes, and wore a green skirt with slits at the side, and a navy shirt, that was in a old Chinese fashion. Sakura inwardly snorted at the girl,

_Does she not know about the Chunin Exams…_

She watched them awhile longer, until she figured she wasn't getting anymore information. Beside the girl was had a crush on Itachi looking boy, and the Itachi looking boy was somehow related to Itachi, by the Uchiha fan on his shirt. She sighed and started walking around town, getting use to the place, even though she missed the rain. After a few hours with no sign of Sasori, she started getting hungry. She saw a ramen bar, called Ichiraku's. She went in, and ordered a bowl of ramen. Sakura heard someone come in, and side glanced the new customers. She saw it was Kuuybi's team, plus a white-haired guy, she was guessing there sensei.

"Hey! You that girl that saved Konohamaru!"

The loudmouth blonde exclaimed. Sakura smirked at them, and did a little wave,

"I guess that's me…"

He smiled and reached his hand out to her,

"I'm Naruto Uzumaki, I'm going to be the next Hokage!"

He exclaimed, giving her a good guy pose. She smiled lightly, and gave him a wink. He immediately started blushing, and averted his eyes. She looked at the other teammates, and saw the girl glare at her as she inspected the other Uchiha.

"Who are you?"

She asked look-a-like Itachi. He slightly glared at her, thinking she was going to be another fan girl.

"Why would you want to know?"

He spat, Sakura narrowed her eyes slightly.

"I was just asking because you look like a guy I saw when I was on a mission,"

_Itachi told me not to tell anyone I had contact of them…_

"I only thing I got out of him was the Uchiha fan on his back, and I was wondering if you were related or something…"

After she said that, she found herself pressed against, his hands around her neck.

"Where was he!"

She growled slightly, and was about to use her chakra scalpel, but someone beat her to her attack. The Uchiha was about 25 feet away from the Ramen bar. Sakura was caught by someone, and she looked up and saw Sasori. She slightly glared at him,

"Finally you come Akai, I've been looking everywhere for you, what kind of bodyguard are you!"

She said, crossing her arms over her chest, and looking away from him. Sasori sighed, then glared at the Uchiha that walked in, who was scowling. Sasori narrowed his eyes,

"I suggest you do not attack the Princess,"

Sasori said, glaring at him harder, making him flinch. Naruto's eyes widened,

"What, your really the Princess of Ame?"

Sakura sighed and looked at him,

"Why would I lie?"

Naruto looked away, slightly ashamed. There white-haired sensei looked at Sasori, smiling, Sasori eyed him suspiciously.

"Sorry about Sasuke here… he is unstable."

He said, making Sasuke glare at him. Sakura narrowed her eyes,

"It's fine,"

"I'm Kakashi Hatake, you met Naruto, and this is Uyame, and of course, Sasuke…"

Kakashi said. Sasori's eyes widened when Kakashi said his last name.

_White Fang, Sukumo Hatake…_

He growled internally.

"Come on Hime, we have to go."

He said, grabbing her hand and dragging her away. She waved at team 7, and smiled. Sasori made there way to the hotel they were staying, and saw Midare in the lobby. His face brightened up when he saw them, and he walked over to them, handing them a key.

"Shigure told me to give this to you, your room is 207..."

They both nodded, and walked to there room.

* * *

><p>Sorry it was kind of short, but it has words so...:3<p> 


	10. Sparring and Spying

"I found both Jinchuurki's on the same street, pretty lucky, eh?"

Sakura said to Sasori when they where in the room. Sasori got out their scrolls storing there stuff.

"Hn…"

Sakura looked at him, with wide-eyes,

"But I felt kind of strange when I looked in the Kuuybi's eyes, kind of like, I don't know, release all my power against him. I almost felt like and animal going on instinct."

Sasori turned around, inspecting her, then nodded.

"Leader-sama might know the cause…"

He spoke, turning back to putting his things away. Sakura smirked,

"Sasori-sensei?"

Sasori grunted in reply. There was silence, Sasori was about to turn around, but was pounced onto his bed. He looked up, and saw Sakura laying on him, making his eyes slightly widened.

"Sakura?"

He asked, she still had her devious smirk on.

"We should…"

Silent pause, and Sasori looking slightly worried,

"spar…"

She said, Sasori took the information in.

"We can't, someone could spy on us…"

Sakura sighed, and rolled off Sasori.

"Your just afraid your will be beat by a girl… sexist…"

She muttered next to Sasori, who narrowed his eyes.

"No I'm not…"

Sakura, glared at the ceiling,

"Yes…you are…"

She said smartly, making Sasori growl slightly, making Sakura smirked.

"You can't even touch me…"

Sakura provoked, Sasori smirked. He lifted his fingers, to poke Sakura who was next to him. His fingers met his bed, making him turn his head. Sakura was not laying next to him, instead, she was lounging on the windowsill, with a satisfied smirk.

"Saucy-kun, you have to be faster then that if you want to catch me…"

Sasori growled, and jumped next to her, but she had already jumped out of the window, onto the next building's roof.

"Come on Saucy-kun, I thought you were a ninja?"

Sasori's eyebrow twitched, and he jumped after Sakura. He chased her throughout the village.

_Damn Itachi… she goes faster then most Anbu…_

He saw Sakura slowing down, until she stopped, and looked around, probably for him. He snuck behind a wall behind her, and his hid chakra. He quietly went behind her, and was about to pat her shoulder, when she turned around. His eyes widened when he saw it was a puppet, that looked like Sakura. It opened its mouth, and many senbon darted towards him. He swiftly dodged them, while trying to locate Sakura. Sasori brought his katana out to dodge the two swords coming at him from the attacking puppet. He continued to fight the puppet, he barley noticed the presence come behind him. He barley dodged the black blade that came behind him. He jumped to the edge of the roof, and looked around. The puppet he was fighting was in a pouncing position, while Sakura was a little away from it, her katana still raised, and a grin plastered on her face.

"How do you like my first puppet I made out of my free-time?"

Sasori slightly smirked,

"It's good for a beginner, but I hope that's not all the techniques on it…"

Sakura snorted,

"I would us them all, but we are being watched, by the Uchiha-teme…"

She said, side glancing a tree, there was a rustle, and Sasuke jumped out, landing near Sakura. She narrowed her eyes, Sasori was instantly by her side, glaring down the smaller version of Itachi. He slightly scowled,

"How did you sense me…"

He demanded, making Sakura's eyes narrow even more at him.

"I'm sensitive to chakra…"

She said, getting a scroll, and sealing her puppet in it, and putting her katana back. She looked and saw it was sunset.

"Come on Akai, lets go watch the sunset!"

She said to Sasori, forgetting about Sasuke, who was slightly growling at being ignored. Sasori gave one last glare at Sasuke, and followed Sakura to the edge of Konoha. They picked the tallest tree, and watched the sun set. Sakura was curled next to Sasori, the night chill getting to her. Sasori smiled softly as he looked at the top of her head. She moved her head slightly, so she saw his face.

"You should see the other thing I built in my puppet, it hand is also a flame-thrower, and the other one disperse exploding Senbon, the body can also come apart, and they have black blade on the limbs, "

She explained, as Sasori listened to her intently.

"But I guess that's because I was taught by the greatest puppet master alive…"

She smiled cheekily up at him. Sasori chuckled lightly, his brown eyes boring into her emerald ones, that had flecks of gold and blue. He could feel them gravitating towards each other, slowly slipping there eyes close. There lips connected, in a sweet compassionate kiss. Sasori slightly smirked against her lips, while she looked up at him with big innocent green eyes.

"We should get back… the exams start tomorrow…"

Sasori made a small 'hm' noise. Eventually they headed back.

At the hotel…

Sakura got out of the bathroom, with wet hair, and her pajamas on.

"Sasori-kun…?"

She drawled out to the redhead lounging on his bed. He cracked his eyes open and looked at her,

"Hmm…?"

He groaned out, Sakura lightly smiled.

"I'm going to get something to eat, 'kay?"

Sasori nodded, and resumed his lounging. Sakura walked out, still clad in her pajamas, and went to the nearest dango shop. She ordered herself a plate of them, and ate by herself in the dango shop. She then saw Temari and Kankuro come in, and order their own food. She ignored them and continued to eat her beloved dumpling. Remembering when she and Itachi had a huge spar about eating the last stick of dumplings, Itachi had ended up knocking her out with the Sharigan.

_Cheater…_

She thought, while she chewed on her dumpling fiercely, her cheeks huffed out.

"Hey! Your that Ame brat!"

Sakura looked up, and saw Kankuro standing in front of her, pointing an accusing finger at her. Temari was behind him, looking annoyed. She looked at his finger, then back at him.

"You know, it's rude to point fingers at people…"

She said, earning a growl from Kankuro. She didn't listen to his ranting, instead, finished her dango. When she saw his mouth stop moving, she looked up at him,

"Sorry, what was that?"

She asked with a smirk, while Kankuro fumed. She ate her last dango stick,

"I bet we will get a chance to fight in the Exams, so save all your energy, because I will be honored to fight a fellow puppet master…"

She leaned forward, smirking, and plucked a dango stick off his own plate, and started to head back to the hotel.

"Ja ne…"

She said, giving them_ a _half wave.

When she opened the hotel room, Sasori was in the exact same place as when she left. He opened his eyes, and examined her,

"You better get some rest, you have a big day tomorrow…"

Sakura nodded, and yawned. She jumped on her bed, and snuggled under the covers, and fell asleep.


	11. The Chunnin Exams Begin!

"Sakura, wake up…"

Sasori spoke softly, gently shaking her. She did a unfeminine groan, and flipped over, efficiently slapping Sasori. He sighed, and shook her a bit more rougher,

"Sakura, wake up, now…"

An irritated edge to his voice, Sakura in returned snuggled deeper in her sheets. He felt his eye twitch in annoyance, they were going to be late if she didn't wake up. He shook her roughly,

"Sakura Wake Up!"

He said more sternly… nothing. Sasori growled slightly. He started to make the bed shake,

"Sakura!"

He shouted, his eyes narrowed. A light murmur escaped her lips, and she turned around again, so her back was facing him. Sasori scowled, and started jumping on the bed like a two year-old.

"Sakura! WAKE UP, WE ARE GOING TO BE LATE!"

He stopped when he heard giggling, he looked down, and saw Sakura turning to face him, biting her lip to keep in the laughter. His eyes widened, then narrowed,

"You were awake the whole time, weren't you…"

Sakura burst out in a full laugh,

"You looked like a five-year old throwing a tantrum…"

She said, jumping up from her bed, Sasori jumping off her bed also. She ran in the bathroom, and he heard the shower come on. He expected to wait for an hour, but surprisingly, she came out in less then 5 minutes, her hair dry, new outfit, and clean. Sasori raised an eyebrow,

"How did you dry so fast?"

Sakura smirked,

"It's a wind technique I use…"

Sasori nodded, and headed to the door. He stopped when he heard no one following him, and turned around, sitting on her bed.

"What are you doing?"

Sakura slightly glared at him,

"I need to put on make-up…"

She applied some black eye shadow, and mascara.

"You shouldn't press over your looks…"

Sasori stated calmly, Sakura narrowed her eyes at him,

"But Konan likes when I wear make-up…"

Sasori sighed, Sakura jumped up, putting some clear lip gloss on,

"I'm done okay… impatient bast-"

"What."

He said in a eerily calm tone, Sakura looked at him innocently,

"Hm?"

Sasori gave a warning glare, and walked out, Sakura padded softly behind. Shigure and Midare were waiting at the lobby.

"Hello Sakura-Hime!"

Midare said, waving frantically, making Shigure knock him over the head. He clutched his head in pain, slightly whimpering.

"You guys ready for this!"

Sakura smiled, they felt a small blush appear on there cheeks, and nodded slowly.

"Okay, lets go!"

She said, grabbing there arms, and dragging towards the testing place, Sasori trailing behind them. When they arrived, Sasori stopped Sakura, who turned around, looking at him curiously.

"What is it Sasori-kun?"

Sasori just motioned her to follow him, which she did, around a corner, where no one could see him. Sasori raised her chin with his fingers, stroking her face lovingly,

"Don't give up,"

He said, leaning down, giving her a passionate kiss. She closed her eyes and responded. She felt himself remove himself from her, and she opened her eyes again, finding him gone. She smirked slightly, touching her lips. Sakura shook her head, making her hair go back in place, and went to met her group inside. She walked up to the third floor, but immediately felt a genjutsu. She sighed, and walked into the '3rd floor'. she saw a group of teens, in front of a door, that was guarded by two kids. Sakura saw her group, and sighed, how could they fall in such a easy genjutsu. She calmly walked to the front of the group, and saw one of the teen jerks about to hit a girl that had two buns on her head. She swiftly glided over, catching his fist, glaring at the boy.

"Didn't anyone teach you it's rude to hit girls…"

The boy growled, and tried to wiggle out of her grip, only making her grip harder. His eyes widened slightly, making the girl smirk.

"And it's not nice to trick people, dispel the genjutsu, so we can continue onto are first exam…"

She said, having a lazy expression, that Sasori usually wore. There was whispers all around, wondering what she was talking about. The boys eyes narrowed, then he smirked lightly,

"Ruin all the fun…"

She released his grip and watched as he dispelled the genjutsu, showing they were only on the second floor. Sakura moved towards her team, and started for the stairs, to the real third floor. She turned her head slightly, to see Naruto's group following close behind, and then more students behind them. She smiled slightly at Naruto, who grinned back. When they reached the door, she took a deep breath, and stepped in, revealing many gruff looking teens and young adult. There was a wary silence, and they all glared at the newcomers. Sakura narrowed her eyes, and giving anyone who dared stare at her a daring glare. Most of them looked away at the intense glare, but not the Sound-nin. She ignored them and saw Naruto's team, Naruto immediately came to her, and soon all of the Konoha Genin were around them.

"We are going to see some old friends…"

Shigure said to Sakura, she nodded, and continued to talk to Naruto.

"Is this your first time taking the Chunin Exams?"

She asked, Naruto nodded, then a white haired man with glasses came over to the. Sakura's eyes widened in when she noticed the man.

_Kabuto…_

She feared he might recognize her, but he just scanned over the her with the rest of the crowd. Sakura did remember Sasori telling her something about making him lose his memory after he would train her. It didn't calm Sakura much though, she knew somewhere in his brain he knew who she was. Kabuto looked at her again, like trying to figure her out, but got his attention directed away from her, and towards Sasuke. He began showing them information cards, and showing them Gaara. When he talked about the sound village, they got offended, and attacked. He didn't get touched, but something made him start vomiting. Her eyes widened, he didn't get hit, so what happened. Before she could go further into the thought, a large man with huge scars on his head stopped the sound Genin from attacking more. He explained they were taking a written test, and were giving numbers to which seat they take.

"Begin!"

He exclaimed, and the scribbling started. Sakura figured out that Ibiki wanted them to cheat, to test there abilities to be able to do something without being seen. She looked down at her test, and narrowed her eyes.

_I know the answers though…_

She mentally shrugged, and started the problems, figuring them out in about 30 minutes. Soon, Ibiki stopped them.

"Anyone that wants to quit now, leave, you will have a chance next time. But anyone who wants to stay, you will not get a second chance, and you and your team will stay a Genin forever!"

A few people sifted uncomfortably, most got up and left. There was still a lot of Genin left, although. Naruto, who was a few rows in front of her, raised his hand.

_Never thought of him as a quitter…._

He slammed his hand back down, and jumped up, staring down Ibiki with pure determination.

"Don't underestimate me, I don't quit and I don't run! You can act tough all you want, you guys aren't going to scare me off, no way!"

Sakura smirked slightly at him,

"I don't care if I do get stuck as a Genin for the rest of my life…"

Everyone looked at him, wondering where he was going with this.

"I'll still be Hokage someday!"

He huffed and sat back down, almost everyone looked at him in admiration, and a new sprung determination filled the air.

_Way to go, crazy fool…_

_Sakura thought, smirking to herself._

"_This decision is one that could change your life, for any reason you would rather quit, now's your last chance…"_

_Ibiki said, giving a pointed look at Naruto, trying to scare him, he replied with a confident smile,_

"_No way, I never go back on my word, that's the way of the ninja…"_

_Ibiki smirked slightly, when he saw no one even twitch to raise their hand._

"_Well then, I admire your determination…nothing else…"_

_He said at the end,_

"_But for those of you remaining, there's only one thing left to do, is to tell you…"_

_There was a slight pause._

"_You all passed the first examine."_

_Everyone gasped, Sakura's eyes widened. _

"_The tenth question was to see if you really want to become Chunin, that you would risk your whole ninja status, and all that stayed pass."_

_Everyone smiled, and Naruto started rejoicing. _

"_I declare that the first of the Chunin exams is finished, you have earn the right to continue on to the next step, there's nothing left, but to wish you good luck…"_

_He said in a gruff voice, Naruto started cheering again. Something came falling in, breaking the window. Sakura could make out what looked like a bundled red sheet. Some kunai came out, with the end of the sheets tied to them, and dug themselves into the ceiling. Everyone took a second to realized what happened. A women, about in her early 30, with purple hair and dark eyes stood in front of the sheet which read_

'_Here Comes The Second Proctor: Anko M'_

"_Heads up Boys and Girls! This is no time to be celebrating. I'll be your next Proctor, Anko M."_

_She said, pointing to the sheet behind her._

"_Your ready for the second test? Good! Now follow me!"_

_Everyone looked at her confused or with big eyes. Ibiki sighed, and came from behind the sheet._

"_Your early… again."_

_She laughed awkwardly. Then she examined the Genin._

"_You let all this kids pass… Ibiki, you must be getting soft…"_

_Ibiki slightly glared at her,_

"_Or it could be, a slightly stronger candidates of Genin this year…"_

_Anko huffed,_

"_Sure don't look like it, trust me, when I'm through them, more then half will be eliminated…"_

_Everyone's eyes widened in surprise, _

"_Really, more then half?"_

_The girl from Naruto's team said, scared, Anko ignored her._

"_All right you maggots, you have had it easy so far, but things are going to be different first thing in the morning tomorrow, I let your squad leaders know where to meet me… dismissed~"_

_She said darkly, everyone started exiting. Sakura met up with her group,_

"_Wow, that was a crazy exam, just think of the next two exams…"_

_Midare said, Sakura smiled and nodded in agreement. She stole a quick glance at Kabuto and his team, they were already heading down the road. _

"_Sakura, Sakura!"_

_She shook from her glare, and put a fake smile on for her teammates,_

"_Let's head back…"_

_They nodded and started to walk to there hotel. _

"_I guess you passed?"_

_A monotone voice came from behind them,_

"_Yes, Ryuu, Shigure got the directions to the next exams that are in the morning tomorrow…"_

_Sasori walked beside Sakura._

"_Did everything go alright?"_

_Sakura nodded,_

"_Just a slightly tricked up test, but there was still a lot who passed, about 80 Genin did."_

_Sasori hummed,_

"_That's more then I ever heard of…"_

_Sakura nodded. Shigure and Midare walked to there own room, while Sakura and Sasori continued to theirs. When they got in there room, Sakura locked the door, and put a sound barrier around the room. Sasori looked suspiciously at her,_

"_What's the matter?"_

_Sakura doubled check the sound barrier, then looked at Sasori seriously._

"_I saw Kabuto… but that's not the only thing, I sensed some of Orochimaru's chakra on him…"_

_Sasori's eyes narrowed,_

"_He didn't recognize you did he?"_

_Sakura shook her head. Sasori glared at the wall,_

"_I sent Kabuto to spy on Orochimaru, but if he is here, that means Orochimaru is here to… I should tell Leader-sama about this…"_

"_I'm already here…"_

_A deep powerful voice said, Sakura's eyes widened when she saw Pein sitting on the couch, Sasori was slightly shock,_

"_How did I not notice you?"_

_Sakura said mostly to herself. Pein looked at her with his ringed eyes,_

"_This is only a clone, and I have to hid my clone because the high security here…"_

_Sakura nodded, understanding, and Pein continued,_

"_You will continue your mission, Sakura, and Sasori, when she is in testing, you will hunt Orochimaru down… kill him, and get his ring back…"_

_Sasori bowed slightly, with a slight nod,_

"_Understood."_

_Pein looked at both of them, and sat up,_

"_I will be living now…"_

"_Wait!"_

_Sakura quickly said, before he dispersed the clone._

"_Yes?"_

"_Well, whenever I get near Naruto, I get a weird feeling, like I want to kill him. I can only really describe it as an animal instinct…"_

_She said, looking at Pein for answers, he narrowed his eyes, and scanned her over, looking thoroughly at her chakra. His eyes widened slightly, and he looked at her again._

"_I found the cause…"_

_Sakura looked at him expectantly,_

"_You have a part of the Kuuybi stored in you…"_


	12. Calm before the Storm

"Part of the K-Kuuybi… is inside of me?"

Sakura asked, shocked. Pein nodded,

"I heard that when the Kuuybi was sealed in it's Jinchuuriki, the sealer only put a little more than half of the power in it, sending the other parts across the fire nation, sealing them into others…"

Sakura's eyes widened,

"Does that mean you need to seal me?"

She asked, looking up at Pein. Pein smirked lightly,

"No, we need the main Kuuybi, your just a branch… but try to keep it under control, because you will go into Kuuybi mode if you don't keep it in check, especially with two other tailed beast…"

Sakura nodded, and smiled at him,

"By Outo-san!"

She said before he dispelled the clone. Sakura stared into space, thinking it over.

_If I can learn to somehow control my newfound powers, then it will be a huge help in my fighting skills. It will be hard, probably, I mean, this is part of the Kuuybi. I will talk to Pein when I see him next…_

"Sakura, you okay?"

Sasori said, looking at the blank stare of the pink-haired girl. She blinked and looked at him, her eyes looking shiny again, she smiled and nodded.

"Just thinking about how the Kuuybi in me could be a help to fighting…"

Sasori nodded,

"You should get ready for tomorrow, then get some rest."

He said, sitting on his bed. Sakura slightly pouted,

"No fun…"

She muttered, and started to pack up her bag, with necessary items. When she was done, she set her pack by the door, and sat on her bed, facing Sasori where he was sitting on his bed.

"Why are you thinking so hard Hime?"

Sakura stretched and yawned.

"I'm just thinking of battle strategies, for me, and for me team, and seeing if there is anything else that is in need…"

He grunted and laid back on his bed, looking at the ceiling.

"Have you got anything from the jinchuurki?"

"A little bit, he is alone most of the time, and like ramen. His rival is that Uchiha kid, Sasuke, and he seems over confident, and often likes to pick up fights that he will not likely win. The Kuuybi chakra is not as strong as I thought it would be, it seems someone has put a strong seal on it, but you can tell it is weakening, fast. It won't last another 3 years, my guess…"

Sasori grunted,

"And his weakness, I have to say, anyone that is close to him. He seemed to want protect all his loved ones, so, if you get one of the weaker ones, like his female teammate, he would surely come to you. He doesn't seem to like the idea of breaking promises, and doesn't like to be viewed as a coward. I watched him in the first exam, and he did not write anything down, so, he was surely not that smart, he also doesn't seem to be that strong…"

She explained, while Sasori listened silently.

"So what your saying, is that now would be the perfect time for Itachi and Kisame to get him… while he is weak and vulnerable…"

Sakura scowled slightly,

"That's not what I said, I was just saying what I saw, but I have a feeling there's hidden potential…"

Sasori grunted,

"So it might be harder then it looks…"

Sakura sighed,

"I don't know…"

Sasori sighed this time,

"Confusing woman…"

He muttered, Sakura smirked, and jumped on his bed, and curled into his stomach. He put and arm lazily around her, and stared at the ceiling.

"You should go to sleep now, it's getting late…"

His response was slight snoring, he glance down at Sakura's form, cuddling him. He smirked, and ran his hand through her hair.

"Can a mere puppet love a princess…"

He whispered, frowning slightly,

"Yes…"

Sakura whispered, still sleeping, Sasori smirked, an stared at her peaceful face. What they don't know, there love wouldn't go on in this world forever, because, they were ninja, putting there lives on the line everyday…

* * *

><p>The last sentence of this chapter is a hint in future chapter...0_0... this stories going to be eventfull...<p>

Rate and Review...

:3


	13. The Second Exam Completed!

Sakura stood in front of the entrance to the Forest of Death, with her two teammates, and all the other Genin teams. She had put a hood on, so no one could see her pink hair, incase Orochimaru was here, he couldn't recognize her. She felt his presence, he must have been sealing is chakra, because she could barley make it out. Sasori was watching in near by trees, because he had his suspicions that he was somewhere near her.

"Alright maggots, welcome to your 2nd exam. You will be going through the forest of death, to the tower in the middle of the forest. Each team will get one scroll, either it will be a heaven scroll, or and earth scroll. The object of the exam, is to get a heaven scroll, and a earth scroll, and head to the tower, with all your teammates with you. The highest number of you going to pass this test, 13 teams, but I'm guessing less…"

She held a paper up,

"This is your consent!"

One of Kabuto's teammates spoke up,

"What are they for?"

Anko smirked,

"Incase you die, we are not to blame…"

Everyone's eyes widened, but Naruto just narrowed his eyes.

"YOUR NOT SCARING ME!"

He shouted, doing a ridiculous dance, trying to mock her. Sakura's eyes narrowed,

"Idiot…"

She muttered, in a flash, a kunai barley sliced his cheek, landing in front of some grass-nin. Naruto's eyes widened in shock, and then just as fast, Anko appeared behind him.

"You should be afraid."

Sakura's eyes narrowed as she watched the movements of the grass-nin, who was heading towards the kunai. With a speed no one could barley keep track of, she landed in front of the kunai, picking it up, and throwing it behind her, and it landed near Anko's feet. Never once did she directly looking at the grass-nin, hiding her eyes with the her hood. She calmly walked back to her teammates. Anko looked down at her kunai, Sakura, then to the grass-nin. She smirked, and picked it up,

"Thank you…"

She said towards Sakura, who returned a slight nod.

"Okay, after everyone fills out there scrolls, exchange them over there-"

Anko pointed to a stand with some Chunin proctors,

"For your teams scroll, and your starting gate number… NOW!"

Everyone retrieved a letter of consent, and started filling them out. Sakura went to exchange them for the scroll and gate number. When everyone was done, they went to there gate number. Sakura searched for Naruto's chakra, she had to make sure he doesn't die. Luckily, he was only one gate over. Finally the gates open, and she heard Anko's distant 'GO!'. They quickly ran into the forest, not taking a second look back. When they got to an open field, they saw a Konoha team, looking about 18 or so. Sakura smirked,

"Aren't we lucky, we found someone within a hour…"

She said, looking at the other team, examining them.

"Hm… which one of you has the scroll though…"

She thought out loud. On her team, she demanded to carry the scroll, which was the heaven scroll. Sakura looked at each of the teammates, two boys, one girl. She guessed the girl was a medic, like all Konoha teams, then there was a smaller boy, he seemed to be also examining their movements, so he would be the genius of the group, and then the one that was facing them, would be the leader, maybe the strongest. If they were stupid enough, the leader would have took it, but the smaller boy looked to smart for that, so she guessed, the medic had it. She smirked widely at the medic,

"I guess you have the scroll…"

The girls eyes widened, and the other teammates also widened.

"Shigure, do you think we should got with formation D… or C…"

She asked the leader, he thought it over,

"D… this group looks easy enough…"

Sakura nodded, but sighed inwardly, he really had to stop underestimating people.

"You two do that, I will attack from you know where…"

She said, then she disappeared in a flash, hiding her chakra. The other team was slightly distracted, but were quickly back to the two charging Ame males, coming from both sides. The medic and genius were trying to hold off Midare, while the leader and Shigure battled. The genius still was wary over the where the pink-haired girl went. Out the corner of his eye, he saw his female teammate grabbed from behind, and flung a few meters, into a tree. The Pink-haired girl walked towards her, like she was about to pounce her prey. He dodged some senbon with his own kunai, and ran towards his defenseless teammate. Midare stopped him, smirking,

"Sorry, but your fight's with me…"

Sakura walked towards the slightly unconscious girl, and immediately started digging through her bags. She found it, on the bottom of her weapon pouch, wrapped in some cloth. Sakura smiled, it was an earth scroll.

"I am so lucky!"

She said, standing up, and walking towards her teammates, who had defeated their opponents.

"It was an earth scroll!"

She said, showing them the scroll, they both smirked,

"Then we don't have to waste time, and head straight to the tower…"

Sakura shook her head,

"We will rest tonight, then tomorrow, you will start to head towards the Tower, while I do… some research…"

She said, they knew she was on a mission, so they didn't question it. It was getting dark fast, so they set off to go find an appropriate place to camp. They found a small stream, and a flat area, and set there mats there, making a fire.

"We can only cook our fish, then we have to put the fire out, it might attract curious night creatures…"

Sakura said, looking at the black forest. The others nodded, and started cooking the fish they caught.

"So… what's it like in your life, any… lovers?"

Shigure slightly blushed, making Sakura's smile widened.

"What's she like? Is she a ninja? Where does she live?"

Sakura bombarded him with questions. Shigure smiled slightly,

"Well, she lives in Ame also, and she isn't a ninja, she has black hair, with blue eyes, and she is very… uh… kind…"

He said embarrassingly, Sakura smiled,

"Are you going to have a child with her?"

His smiled again, more proudly though,

"She is pregnant right now…"

Sakura eyes widened,

"Then we have to hurry you back, when so you can tell her you're a Chunin!"

She said, causing him to smile. They finished there dinner and put out the fire. Shigure was taking first shift, then Midare, and the last would be Sakura. Around 10, Sakura woke them up, they were in no hurry, so she let them sleep in slightly. They went in there separate direction's, Sakura tried to find Naruto's chakra again.

A Few Hours Later…

"Where is he?"

He couldn't have gotten that far away from her. She growled, hoping he didn't get killed already. Finally she picked up a faint trace of his chakra.

_This can't be good, he is either sleeping, or dieing…_

She didn't think he was sleeping, because it was the afternoon. She quickly went his direction, she started to sense some more chakra, quite powerful, but she could take them on. She raced towards him, and halted to a stop on a branch. She looked down to see a small clearing, the three sound-nin, Naruto and Sasuke under a slightly up-rooted tree, there teammate being held by her long hair by the female Sound-nin, and a guy in a green jumpsuit fighting the Sound-nin. She saw him fall, holding his ears. The girl slice her hair off, and went for a head on attack.

_Wow, she's pretty useless at fighting…_

Sakura sighed, and jumped off the branch, catching the girl as she was about to be stabbed by kunai in mid-air. She gracefully landed on the ground, and not so gracefully set her down. She faced the three sound-nin.

"If you know what's good for you, leave…"

She said in monotone, throwing in a Itachi glare. The one with fur coat laughed.

"Stupid little girl, thinking she can defeat us…"

Sakura narrowed her eyes, and quickly made hand seals. So fast, her hands were a blur.

"Fire Release: Great Fireball Technique!"

She shouted, and a large fireball came out of her mouth, shooting towards the Sound-nin. The girl and boy with air holes in his hand jumped to the left, while the fur coat boy jumped to the right. To them, Sakura had stayed in the same spot, but it was just a clone.

"Water Prison Technique!"

Sakura shouted from behind the Zaku and Kin, while there eyes widened. Water flowed out of the pouch Sakura had, and multiplied, surrounding them in a ball of water. She summoned clones to hold the technique, while she went to Dosu. She smirked at him,

"I got your friends with two techniques… I think I could take you on…"

Dosu narrowed his eyes, and charged her, his left hand raised, ready to use his attack. When he reached her, she smirked,

"You shouldn't be so hasty…"

He released the sound in his arm, making blood come out of her mouth, but she was still smirking.

"Kai!"

Her voice shouted, now behind him. His eyes widened when he realized he was in a genjutsu, and instead of Sakura in front of him, was his two teammates in the water prison, holding there eyes, and screaming in pain, though the sounds were muffled by the prison. There was a slight chuckle behind him,

"You, of all people, should know that sound travels the water, amplifying your silent sound even more…"

His eyes widened,

"You planned this all along…"

He more said to himself, then to her.

"I watched how you fought eyebrows over there, and you seemed to be amplifying through that thing on your arm. So, I made a plan before hand, you were trapped in a genjutsu before you even saw me…"

His eyes widened, but he quickly got into fighting stance.

"I hate people who underestimate me, it's so rude…"

She said, she got her Katana out, and started twirling them in her hands,

"Time to admit you defeat!"

She said, just then, she felt an very powerful, and evil, chakra emit. She turned around, to she Sasuke getting up. Her eyes widened at the power coming from him, but before she could investigate, she puffed away.

With Shigure, and Midare…

"Hah, this Suna punk thinks he could handle us Ame-nin… someone needs to teach this kid some lessons!"

Midare said proudly, while Shigure smirked,

"And that's going to be me…"

He said, staring at the red head before him, who seemed not to care about his threats. Shigure removed four umbrella from his back, and threw them in the air, making hand seals at the same time. Both his sibling smirked, this guy was really in for a beating. Senbon came raining down towards him, from all directions. When the dust cleared, it showed the Gaara unharmed, and a shield of sand around him. Their eyes widened, and Shigure desperately tried to place an attack, but the sand shielded everything. Kankuro explained that Gaara could manipulate his sand with his chakra, to make it harden.

"Shigure, we don't have any scrolls to give them! We need to summon Sakura-Hime…"

Midare said quietly to his partner, Shigure clenched his teeth.

"But what if she gets hurt!"

Midare looked away,

"But she's part of the team, she'll understand, and plus, she's a fast runner…"

Shigure sighed,

"I don't care…"

Midare took that as a yes, and got out the scroll, while Shigure charged Gaara. He bit his thumb, and ran it across the scroll. There was a poof, and Sakura appeared, a little shocked. She looked around, and saw Shigure getting consumed by sand. Her eyes widened, then she saw Gaara.

_What could his weakness be…_

She thought, trying to think as fast as she can. Then her eyes brightened,

_Water!_

She started making a series of hand seals,

"Hidden Mist Technique!"

She yelled, and mist started to appear around them and the sand siblings, blocking everyone's vision.

"Water Release: Water Wave Palm!"

She shouted, pointing to the spot Shigure was. Water shot out of her palm, and to Shigure's sand coffin, making it wet and muddy, affectively making it fall down. She closed her eyes, depending on her ears, and ran towards the sound of Shigure's falling body. She jumped up, and caught him, then set him on the ground, next to Midare, she grabbed there hands, and pulled them out of the fog. They ended up by some bushes, were three Konoha Genin were staring amazed, slightly scared.

"Get ready to run, we really don't want to be fighting these guys-"

She was cut off when a large gust of wind came, almost blowing them over. Sakura turned around, and saw Temari with her fan in front of her, signaling she just used it to clear the fog. Her eyes narrowed, and she unscathed her two katana, and one swirled with wind around the blade, while the other one turned to water, but rebuild itself, like nothing happened. The wind around the other blade stopped two, and she crossed them in front of her.

"Guys, you have to get out of here, you'll just get in my way…"

Kiba's team immediately ran off, soon following the reluctant Midare and Shigure. Kankuro huffed,

"You think you can take care of all of us, against you?"

Gaara glared at Kankuro, and then averted to Sakura. When she looked in his eyes, something pulsed inside of her, and she saw a demon fox in her head. Red bubbles started to appear, foaming out of her skin. She clutched her head,

_Why can't I control myself…_

**Because, you want me to take over you… you want to defeat this guy, to impress the Akatsuki…**

A deep hypnotizing voice silky replied. Sakura seemed to be wrapped around those words, she opened her eyes, which where pure red, and a red bubbly chakra cloak covered her, taking from in a fox shape. She looked up, and glared the Sand Siblings, but when she looked at the red-head, the ringed eyes of her adopted father came into her mind, pushing the fox demon into the dark corner of her mind again. She gasped,

_Thank you Outo-san…_

She opened her eyes again, they were normal green color again, and stared at the sand siblings, smirking.

"Sorry for the interruption… and sorry for making a quick get away, I must go meditate…"

She smirked,

_Dragon-Tiger-Hare…_

"Water Release: Violent Water Wave!"

She said, then shot water from her mouth, drowning the small opening in water.

"Hidden Mist Technique!"

Mist covered the area once again.

"Shadow Clone Jutsu!"

Was her next move, she sent her 10 clones into the mist, to keep the Suna Genin occupied, then made her get away. She continued towards the tower, finally she caught up with her team_._

"We need to get off this track, then rest for the night… I know those Suna kids won't be happy they have been tricked… you three should do the same…"

She said to Naruto's friends, they just nodded, and went left, while her team went right. When they felt far enough, and safe enough, they chose a small clearing, to set up camp. The rest of the night went peaceful, except for the occasional nightmare from Shigure, he would always see the malice and evil in the Jinchuurki's eyes. For the next two days, they traveled towards the tower, only action was the some giant creatures and stuff like that, and they met a couple teams, but they won all the fights, and sometimes Sakura would check up on Naruto. Finally they saw the tower, Sakura fist pumped the air,

"Oh Yeah! We Made It!"

She shouted, while her teammates smiled slightly. They all walked in the tower, ready for the next test this exam threw at them…

* * *

><p>Hope you like this chapter, i know the other one was kind of short... but it was supposed to be short...<p>

Who do you think Sakura should fight;

1)Kabuto

2) Ino

3)Choji

4)Kankuro (The Ultimate Puppet Battle, YEAH)

5) One of Kabuto's teammates... i don't remember there names, i mean, they got two seconds of screen time, and when they were on it, you were more consentrated on Sasuke... or Kabuto... well, at least Orochimaru was more consentrated on those two... o_O


	14. The Priliminary Rounds!

Hello everybody, hope u enjoy the chapter!

* * *

><p>In a few days, more teams came, Kabuto's, Naruto's, Kiba's, Shikamaru's, and Neji's, Gaara's team came was already there when they got there. When the time was up, everyone gathered in the arena in the tower, Sakura felt someone staring at her, and she looked around, but only saw a Sound Sensei. She narrowed her eyes at him, something was off about him. He was glaring at her, but then looked away, while Sakura looked forward again, with a weird feeling in the pit of her stomach. The proctor was someone named Hayate Gekko, and he had a bad coughing problem. Kabuto volunteered to leave, blaming that he had an injury from the forest of death. He left, and Hayate talked once again.<p>

"This is the preliminary rounds, to see who gets to advance the third and final exam…"

He started, and coughed into his hand at the end.

"You will be challenged against another Genin, and you will be picked randomly, and your names will end up on that screen, the first match will be…"

The electronic board started going through names randomly, finally stopping.

Sasuke Uchiha

Vs.

Yoroi Akado

"Sasuke and Yoroi stay here, the rest of you, go to the up the stairs and stay there, do not interfere the fight…cough…"

Everyone jumped onto the upper part, and watched the fight…

I really don't feel like explaining all the fights, so, you can go read the manga, or watch the Anime for the fight part, I'll just name the fight.

So…

Sasuke won his fight…

Second fight…

Zaku vs. Shino= Shino won

Third fight…

Kankuro vs. Misumi= Kankuro won

Fourth fight… I will explain…

Sakura glared at the board, that was randomly picking names. She was getting very impatient now,

_Man, maybe I'm hanging around Sasori to much…_

She thought, then the name board brought to names.

Sakura Haruno

vs.

Ino Yamanaka

Her eyes narrowed, and she looked around,

_Who is Ino…_

She jumped down into the arena, and continued to look around, when she saw a blonde,

_Wow, she could be Deidara's lost sister…_

She thought, Asuma was encouraging her, because Ino was quite scared of the pink-haired girl. She had seen how she fought the three sound Genin, and she seemed to defeat them without even trying, but after a few words exchanged with her Sensei, she was pumped up,

"Lets do this!"

She shouted, and jumped down to join Sakura in the arena.

"Your going down pinky!"

Sakura's left eyes twitched,

"What did you say you blonde pig!"

Ino's eyes widened, then narrowed.

"Don't call me Pig Pinky!"

Sakura fumed, and she pointed to Ino,

"I am Princess of Ame! I will not be insulted by you, you Pig-Bitch!"

_Hidan would be proud…_

No one has made her this fumed so fast, except Hidan, it was like there was this eternal rivalry or something. Ino scowled and was about to retort, but Sakura stopped her, raising her hand up, using the stop signal.

"I didn't come down here to mess around, I came here to win…"

She said, staring down the blonde, who sneered. She charged Ino, who charged her. There fist collided with each others cheeks, but Sakura turned into a log. Ino's eyes widened,

_When did she make a substitution jutsu, I didn't even see her make the hand signs…_

Ino was pulled from her thoughts when from behind, Sakura did a leg swept, tripping Ino. Sakura jumped up, and aimed a heel kick at Ino's stomach. Ino rolled away quickly, and barley dodged the heel, which made a small crater where she made impact.

_I could get rid of her in a few seconds… but I have to keep my act up…_

Sakura thought, and watched Ino stand up. Sakura smirked,

"You could always forfeit, Pig…"

Ino scowled, and glared at Sakura,

"Not a chance…"

She said confidently, Sakura just shrugged,

"Whatever…"

Ino charged her, and made sweeping kicks, and punches. Sakura easily dodged, like it was nothing. On one of the punches aimed for her face, she quickly side stepped, and grabbed Ino's fist, pulling off her feet, she swung her around, and threw her a couple meters away, which made her almost hit the nearby wall. Ino struggled to get up, and looked up, to see Sakura a couple feet in front of her, charging. She barley dodged the punch sent towards her. Sakura's fist landed on the wall, making it crumble, making Ino's eyes widened,

_I can't get hit by her hands or feet, she has monster strength…_

Ino jumped a little more away from her, making some space between them. Sakura faced her, her face calm, like she didn't just destroy a wall. Ino took a kunai, and swiftly cut her hair, her hair falling between Sakura and her. Sakura raised her eyebrow,

"Did you really need a haircut this minute… now it looks even uglier…"

Sakura said, Ino fumed,

"That's not the point! It's a symbol for I don't care about my looks! That being a ninja is important, and that I don't just care about my looks or Sasuke-kun!"

Sakura waved her hand in front of her, like she was swatting and invisible fly,

"Whatever, I don't really care about your opinions, I just am here to prove myself…"

Ino growled, then calmed herself down, smirking.

"I want to prove myself, too…"

She made a hand sign, making a circle with her fingers. She centered Sakura in the middle of the circle, and focused. Sakura studied the hand seal, she had seen it somewhere, Itachi taught her about the clans in Konoha. Her eyes widened,

_Ino YAMANAKA, she's about to use some sort of mind jutsu!_

She was about to jump, but felt something stop her. She looked down, and saw ninja wire tied to her feet.

_She's not so bad after all…_

She thought, then smirk,

_But no competition for me…_

Chakra scalpels appeared at her hands, and she swung down, preparing to cut the wire, the her body jolted, and she slumped over.

_So she got me… I guess it's up to you… inner…_

Ino opened her eyes, and saw she was in Sakura's mind, she smirked, she lifted Sakura's hand, and looked at Hayate.

"I for-"

**You what?**

A voice behind her said, her eyes widened, and she turned around. A girl that looked like Sakura was there, except she looked like a outline, and had the tattoo 'Inner Sakura', on her forehead. Ino widened her eyes.

"Who a-are you?"

Inner Sakura smirked,

**I'm Inner Sakura, pleasure to meet you…**

She said, malice filled her voice, she cracked her neck, and brought her hand up. Chains came out, and wrapped around Ino, making her kneel. Inner Sakura walked up to her, chuckling,

**We wouldn't want you to leave the game so soon… would we?**

She said, coming within two feet of Ino.

**What's happen if my body is harmed, won't yours be harmed also…**

She asked, Ino's shivered, and feared welled up inside of her. Inner lifted Sakura's fist up,

**As you know, Sakura has a bone crushing punch…**

Ino panicked a bit,

"But your harm yourself to!"

Inner chuckled,

**Maybe, but I can at least heal myself…**

With that, she used Sakura's hand to hit her chin, blood trickled out of her mouth, and also at Ino's.

"Your crazy!"

She chuckled darkly, and started making Sakura hit her more times, and even brought a kunai. A hand stopped Inner Sakura, it was Sakura.

"I think that's enough, now to get her back in her body."

She said, smirking wickedly at Inner Sakura, who smiled wickedly back. The faced Ino, who was shaking,

"Now…

**It's time to…**

They charged towards Ino, Inner's left fist raised, while Sakura's right one was.

"**GET OUT OF **(MY)**OUR HEAD!"**

They said, while punching Ino so hard, it forced her out of Sakura's mind.

IN THE CROWD~

Team 10 looked shocked as Ino in Sakura's body started beating herself. Asuma narrowed his eyes,

"She knows that an inflicted damage to the body goes to her body to, what is she thinking…"

Shikamaru studied them.

"She's not in control, she is stuck in Sakura's mind, she was about to forfeit, but something stopped her, probably the same thing, but what I don't get, is which side this thing is on… it doesn't make sense at all…"

Asuma nodded, and studied Sakura, she brought a kunai out, and all the Genin and Sensei's eyes widened, it stopped about an inch where it would've plunged in her stomach. The team let out a sigh of relief, there was a slight scream that escaped Sakura's lips, it was Ino's scream. Sakura's body jolted, and kneeled forward, and Ino's body fell backwards. The Genin looked in amazement, what just happened, they all thought. Hayate was about to call it a match, but the bruises and scratches Sakura got started glowing green. Sakura lifted her head up, a smirk on her face, her bruises started to heal, and her scratches closed up, soon she didn't even look like she was touched. She got up, the smirk still on her face,

"I guess I win…"

She said, looking at Ino. Ino's finger twitched, and she struggled to get up, making Sakura scowl.

"I don't want to be heartless, but it's time to end this match…"

She said, making everyone's eyes widened. In a flash, she was at Ino's side, who barley knew what was going on. She lifted her leg up, and gave a strong kick to Ino's side, making her fly to the other side of the room, smashing into the wall. It happened so fast, no one reacted at first. Asuma was the first one by her side, and he carried her to the medics, nodding at Hayate.

"The winner is Sakura Haruno…"

Hayate announced, she sighed, and looked the way towards Ino, feeling a little sorry, she ran towards the Medics, Asuma got in front of Ino defensively. Sakura grabbed something out of her back, some drops,

"Put three drops under her tongue, it will heal her wounds, and regain some of her chakra…"

She said, handing it to the nearest medic. Sakura pivoted, and walked away, not noticing dark brown eyes following her. Shikamaru narrowed his eyes,

_She didn't use any weapons, and no jutsu's… except to heal herself. When we saw her fight the Sound Genin, she was able to use Fire and Water ninjutsu, plus genjutsu. If she didn't even use any of that, maybe she didn't feel threatened enough, or wasn't pushed for it to end it quickly. Her healing jutsu was impressive, healing all her body, still having plenty of chakra to give a final blow to Ino. This is all to troublesome…_

He thought returning his spot on the stands.

Temari

Vs.

Midare

Temari easily defeated Midare, deflecting all his senbon, and catching him in a wind tornado, knocking him out. Temari won.

TenTen

Vs.

Shigure

They had a fairly even matched, but Shigure was able to deflect TenTen's weapons with his umbrella's, while TenTen could not deflect all the senbon., soon going down, tired, and out of weapons. Shigure won that match.

The next matches,

Shikamaru Nara vs. Kin Tsuchi= Shikamaru won

Naruto Uzumaki vs. Kiba Inuzuka= Naruto won

Hinata Hyuuga vs. Neji Hyuuga= Neji won

Choji Akimichi vs. Dosu Kinuta= Dosu won

Gaara vs. Rock Lee= Gaara won

When Ami, Naruto's female teammate, was signed to verse Temari, she backed out.

Hayate came out,

"Will all the winners come down…"

Shino, Kankuro, Sakura, Temari, Shigure, Shikamaru, Naruto, Neji, and Dosu, Sasuke was still with Kakashi, wherever they went.

"For all eleven of you, randomly pick a piece of paper out of this box, and look at your number…"

Naruto got 1, Neji got 2, Gaara got 3, Sasuke got 4(it was the last one left), Kankuro got 5, Sakura got 6, Shino got 7, Dosu got 8, Temari got 9, Shikamaru got 10, and Shigure got 11.

"Okay, this means, Naruto, your facing Neji, Gaara your facing Sasuke, Kankuro your facing Sakura, Shino, your facing Dosu, Temari, your facing Shikamaru, and Shigure, you face the winner of Naruto and Neji… these are the battles of the Third Chunin Exams, which will be held in a month…"

Naruto's jaw dropped,

"What! A month!"

Hayate coughed and nodded,

"Now that everyone has seen your talent, you might want to work on new types of jutsu's and attacks… something different…"

Everyone nodded and understand, except Naruto, who kept complaining, until Sakura hit him over the head, making him clutch his head in pain.

"For now, you can go, I'll see you all in a month…"

Hayate said, with one last cough.

* * *

><p>I had a tie between Ino and Kankuro, so, since Ino lost originally, i decided to let her fight Sakura in the preliminary rounds, and on the third exam, she will fight Kankuro:) hope you liked it:3<p> 


	15. Why

Sakura saw Sasori lounging in the lobby of the hotel, reading. She walked towards him, excited, smiling wide. He looked up at her, and could not help but smirk.

"I'm guessing you passed?"

She nodded, and sat next to him.

"Yeah I did, but the next exam isn't for a month…"

She drawled at, Sasori raised an eyebrow, as she continued.

"Can you please train me?"

She asked, looking up at him with wide emerald eyes, with blue and gold flakes in them. He went back to reading,

"Okay…"

He said, her eyes brightened, and she hugged him, he only smirked.

"I have to talk to you in the room…"

He told her, and he received a nod. They went up to the room, while she sat on the bed, and he leaned on the wall.

"I have spoken to Leader-sama, and he says Kisame and Itachi are on their way, to get Kuuybi… so you need to make a very detailed report about the Jinchuuriki…"

Sakura gave a nod,

"I will be back, but I have to do some research on my old partner…"

Sasori said, then jumped out the window, into the darkening outside. Sakura got a scroll out, with some pen. She rapidly wrote, not making a mistake, and making it readable. She stated his interest's, fact's, teammates fact's, his big weak point, his abilities, and his stamina, along with the weapons he used, and his average speed. She looked over her work, and smiled, this would be easy for Itachi and Kisame. She decided to rest, and tomorrow, she would see what Naruto was doing. She went to sleep, well, at lest to the other person in the room. He stepped out of the shadows, and walked to her, with a kunai in hand. He stabbed Sakura's neck, making blood come out.

"What do you think your doing… Orochimaru"

A voice drawled out behind him. Orochimaru whipped his head around, and saw Sasori, frowning at him, Orochimaru smirked,

"I already did my duty…"

He quickly glance at the bleeding Sakura, his smile widening. He looked back at Sasori, who hadn't change his demeanor.

"I killed Sakura…"

He laughed wickedly, amusement flickered through Sasori's eyes, and his lip twitched upwards. Orochimaru's eyes narrowed,

"What are you so happy about…"

Sasori's smile widened, very unlike Sasori way. He started to shrink, his hair turning lighter, and pinker, and his eyes going to a bright green. Finally, Sasori was not to be seen, except Sakura, with a wide smirk. She unscatched her two black blade katana, crossing them in front of her. Narrowing her eyes, while his widened.

"Why are you here, Orochimaru?"

She asked again, Orochimaru sneered. Then Sasori jumped in, and narrowed his eyes at Orochimaru.

"I knew I sensed a snake here, Sakura, are you ok?"

He side glanced Sakura, she just nodded. Orochimaru hissed,

"Well, I guess I'm outnumbered, I guess, I will be going…"

Sakura quickly threw five kunai, but he was quick in getting away, so only one implanted his shoulder, then he disappeared into the darkness. Sakura fist pumped the air,

"Yes!"

Sasori raised an eyebrow at her.

"He got away…"

He said, Sakura shook her head,

"That's not it, I hit him with the kunai!"

Sasori lazily stared at her,

"It missed, by a lot…"

She sighed,

"That's not the point, it's the poison on the kunai."

She smiled, picking up a Kunai in the wall, showing it to Sasori. He saw a blood like liquid dripping of it.

"What does it do?"

He asked interested,

"It first affects the is the area turning red, and it will itch bad, but that means the poison is trying to get in the blood stream. When it does, the red will go away, only leaving a small pink spot, but that just is a bad sign, because the poison that goes in the blood streams eats the blood cells, making the poison produce more. You will leave after this, but you will randomly bleed from our pores anywhere, the poison attacks your stomach and liver next, and you won't be able to digest you food, or get chemicals out. The final step, is red marks appear on your skin, usually starting at the pink mark, and spreading around your body, making you itchy, and making your hands immobile and your feet also… if you go without a medic, you will die in 2 weeks, if you have a medic, maybe 3months… if it's a good medic…"

She said taking the kunai away from Sasori, examining the poison,

"The best part is… there is no cure… at all, it's impossible…"

She said, licking the poison, making Sasori's eye widened,

"I call it Bloody Sakura Petals, because they say sakura tree's bloom more when the seed is soaked in blood…"

Sasori grabbed the Kunai from her,

"Then why did you lick it if it's not curable!"

He said, angry, and slightly worried. Sakura looked at him innocently,

"Because I'm the only one immune, and Zetsu, he helped me create the plant."

Sasori looked away, huffing slightly,

"You should get some rest, Itachi and Kisame will be here in a few days…"

Sakura nodded, and climbed in her bed, while Sasori made sure the window was locked.

The next few days were quite boring. Sasori wouldn't train her until they were able to leave the village, but they had to wait for Itachi and Kisame. About a week passed, when Sasori got contact of Itachi and Kisame. They walked deep in the forest, making sure no one was following them. Sakura had told her team before hand that she was going away for some training, and that she would see them at the end of the month. Sasori and Sakura approached to cloaked figures, with red clouds, and straw hats with small hanging bells. Sakura smiled, and ran to the tallest one, Kisame to give him a hug.

"Kisame, Itachi-nee-san!"

Kisame chuckled a bit, and ruffled her hair, which made her pout.

"Hello kitten… I guess you passed your exams?"

Sakura nodded, then hugged Itachi, who only patted her back. She looked up, and was met by the Sharigan. She narrowed her eyes,

_Something's wrong with Itachi-nee-san… what is it…_

She wondered to herself, Itachi looked at her, like he knew that she knew something was up.

"Do you have your report, Hime?"

Trying to direct her attention away from him. She unlatched and took a few steps back, and brought up a scroll,

"This has all the information, pretty much everything you need to know, I even have information on his teammates..."

She smiled, Kisame ruffled her hair,

"Good work Kitten…"

Itachi barely looked at Sakura,

"Hn… lets go Kisame-san…"

He said,

"Right behind you Itachi-san."

He said, and they went towards Konoha, while Sakura sadly stared at Itachi's vanishing back.

_Is he disappointed in me… does he think I'm not strong enough? Nee-san… am I causing him to be this way…_

She thought sadly, tears brimming her eyes, Sasori noticed Sakura's mood change.

"Come on, we are going to go train in a town close to hear,"

Sakura shook of the tears, and put up a fake smile towards Sasori,

"Okay, better hurry…"

Two weeks passed, and Sakura worked hard, learning new puppet techniques, and making another puppet. One of the days, they saw Itachi and Kisame, Kisame looking slightly disappointed, and Itachi had his passive face still on. Sakura seem to notice the tension, and slowly walking towards the group,

"You guys okay?"

Kisame looked at her surprised,

"Kitten? Why are you out here?"

He asked, Sakura smiled,

"I have been training with Sasori… is everything okay?"

She asked, Kisame sighed,

"The mission was unsuccessful, one of the Sannin were there."

Sakura 'ohed', and walked up to Itachi, cautiously.

"Do you need to be healed at all?"

She asked, reaching her hand out to touch his arm. He slapped her hand away, and glared at her, Mangekyo Sharigan activated. Her eyes widened, tears started brimming her eyes. His eyes showed pure hatred, all towards her.

"Itachi!"

Sasori growled getting in front of Sakura defensively, he nodded towards Kisame, who barely nodded, still shocked at Itachi.

"We'll be leaving…"

Sasori said, glaring at Itachi, who wouldn't give up the fight, and glared also. Sakura disappeared in a small cyclone of wind, Sakura sad eyes disappearing, Itachi sneered, mad at himself for making Sakura fear him. The meeting with his brother messed with his head, and his thoughts turned how he tried to replace Sasuke with Sakura , making him feel worse for himself. Now he knew he made a mistake, a big one.

"Come on Kisame-san…"

He said, his hard expression not moving, Kisame could see that he felt bad though. He just nodded, and followed.

Sasori held Sakura while she cried into his cloak. He didn't really know how to deal with these situations, so he let her cry it out, and patted her back. Soon her sobs quieted down, and she stood up, wiping her tears and tear stain of her cheeks. She turned away, and started walking away from Sasori, who stood up to follow her.

"Hime?"

He asked, she barely looked over her shoulder,

"I need to be alone for awhile…"

She said, walking away, leaving Sasori staring at her back. He sighed and sat back down,

_I'll give her an hour or two…_

Sakura walked through the forest, and jumped on a random tree branch, and sat there. Thinking everything over.

_I'm I weak in Itachi's eyes, must I become stronger… why did he look at me like that, with Mangekyo Sharigan activated, was he going to us it on me? He almost seemed to avoid the mission on capturing the Jinchuuriki, and he seems more distant. I know Konoha is his hometown… but why did he take the anger on me then…_

She looked across the dense forest.

_I will make Itachi proud… so he never looks at me that way again… I will train harder, and won't be disgraced…_

She thought, jumping down, punching a random tree, making it turn into splinters. Sakura glared ahead,

"I will not be the weak link! I am Sakura, from the Akatsuki!"

She said,

"If he wants me to be more like the Akatsuki…"

Sakura took of her leg weights, which made craters in the ground where she dropped them, and unscatched her two katana, glaring, her eyes turning red, with black slits.

"Then I'll be more the Akatsuki!"

She said, a killing intent in her voice. She went running into the forest, faster then the human eye could catch, even Sharigan would have trouble. When she left, a dark chuckle came out of the darkness, the orange masked man, 'Tobi', came out. If you took of his mask, he would have a wicked smirk on his face.

"Itachi, you are unknowing shaping her on how I want to her to turn her out to be…"

He slowly disappeared in a swirl,

_I have to see the destruction that this girl will make… I know it won't be clean…_

Sakura crouched on a small village wall, looking at the now calm village.

"I will prove myself…"

Her whisper got carried in the wind, but she was no longer at the spot. Like a black panther, she crept into each house, silently killing each person that lived in each house. They never saw her blade, for it blended with the darkness, all they saw were red demon fox eyes. She killed every man, every woman, and every child. There were few ninja, and they were simple to take out. All while Tobi watched from one the side wall, smirking at the girl. She collected the money, and stuffing it in the bag. She walked out of the village, her eyes closed. In the forest, Tobi stopped.

"Sakura-chan? Tobi wants to know what in the big bag?"

Sakura looked up at Tobi, her eyes still red. Her eyes widened slightly, then narrowed.

**This is Madara Uchiha,**

Kuuybi hissed,

"Quite the act, Kuuybi told me who you are…"

She said,

"Madara…"

A dark chuckle came from Madara.

"Well then, what are you planning to do with money…"

Sakura narrowed her eyes,

"Give it for funding the Akatsuki…"

She grounded out, making Madara smirk.

"That was quite the killing spree you had there…"

He said, walking closer to her. She lazily looked up at him, his Sharigan activated,

"But unfortunately I don't want you remembering that…"

Her eyes widened, but before she could move, he sent her into a deep sleep, erasing her memory when she was thinking in the forest.

"If Itachi heard about this, he will interfere with my plans with you…"

Madara whispered darkly. He picked her up and went to the place where she was sleeping, not forgetting the money. He set her down, just in time, Sasori came out, and saw Sakura sleeping on the branch. Madara hid before he could see him, and disappeared to the base. Sasori sighed, and picked Sakura up, going back to camp.


	16. Fight to Live!

Hey everyone! Sorry 4 not posting this up early:)

I do not own Naruto... emo corner...

* * *

><p>Itachi and Kisame walked into a village, for a place to rest. No one was out, not even any ninja's,<p>

"Do you feel any sign of chakra signatures… even if it was only civilians… someone should have been here…"

Kisame said, looking around, Itachi walked in the hotel, and saw a dead innkeeper slouching over the desk.

_Just what I thought…_

"The whole town was massacred…"

Itachi said, in monotone, Kisame nodded.

"You think everything…"

Itachi nodded, Kisame seemed curious.

"Who do you think it was?"

"I don't know…"

They kept walking, and found a group of ninja dead.

"They only attacked from behind… do you think it was one person?"

Itachi nodded,

"There all from the same two swords…"

"They didn't even make footsteps…"

Sakura opened her eyes, to see Sasori reading a book, he looked at her, worried flashed through his eyes.

"What happened last night, Sakura?"

Sakura thought, the only thing she remembered was thinking why Itachi was mad at her.

"Nothing, I must have dozed off…"

Sasori's eyes narrowed at her,

"But your weights were off…"

Her eyebrows furrowed, truthfully confused.

"Maybe I didn't tighten them on enough…"

She wondered mostly to herself. Sasori grunted, he to was confused.

"We will continue training, we only have one more week…"

Sasori said, Sakura nodded, excited to get training again.

After another week of training they headed back to Konoha.

"I think we are going to be late… I know how much you hate that…"

Sasori side glanced at Sakura's comment.

"We will be there in time for the fight…"

Sakura sighed,

"Whatever…"

Naruto and Neji had just finished fighting, Naruto winning, the next fight was Sasuke and Gaara. Sasuke had not appeared yet, so they moved onto the next fight, Kankuro and Sakura. Sakura had yet to appear, Kankuro smirked, and called down to the new Proctor, Genma, since the old one died.

"I forfe-"

Before he could finish the sentence, he was pushed from behind, making him fall into the arena. He landed on his stomach with a grunt. He turned over, to see Sakura standing over him.

"What were you saying?"

She asked, glaring at him, like saying, 'You are not quitting this fight…'. Kankuro smirked,

"I said, I am forfeiting."

He said, getting up, glaring down the younger girl. She clenched her jaw,

"Sorry for not obeying your majesty…"

He mocked, walking back up to the stadium. Sakura narrowed her eyes, then smiled again,

"Fine…"

She said, mostly to Genma, she followed Kankuro up, reaching his side, she pulled him down to her size, and whispered in his ear,

"You better watch you back, because… eventually I'll fight you, and I won't have any mercy…"

She said, letting go of his shirt, and walking away from him. A smug smirk on her face, while Kankuro was slightly scared.

_She reminds me of Gaara, but even more bipolar… that might be more dangerous…_

He thought, as he watched her walk away. Temari and Shikamaru fought next, Temari winning the fight, only because Shikamaru later forfeited. Sasuke finally showed up, and everyone watched as Sasuke tried to land a punch on Gaara. When it looked like Sasuke was going to win, Gaara started transforming into some kind of sand monster. Sakura's eyes widened,

_He is going into his beast form…_

Feathers started to come down, Sakura looked around.

_Genjutsu… what's happening…_

Everyone around her started falling asleep, only Jonin managed to not get caught. She looked in the arena, and saw Baki, Temari, and Kankuro guarding Gaara, who was almost unconscious, and Genma and Sasuke were facing them. Temari and Kankuro took Gaara out of the arena, Baki was keeping Genma at bay, while Sasuke went after Gaara. Sakura's eyes widened when she saw a purple Barrier appeared at the Hokage's tower, she saw Orochimaru and Hiruzen facing out.

_I have to see what the Jinchuuriki is doing…_

She jumped down to the arena, and started running to the other side, where Gaara and Sasuke went. She ran up the wall, and jumped down to the other side, running at a fast speed into the forest. Not even five minutes of running, she passed Sasuke, who looked at her speed incredulously. After 10 minutes, she had finally caught up to the sand siblings. They stopped and glared at her,

"What do you want, you aren't even part of this!"

Temari regarded icily, Sakura smirked,

"I need the beast within him,"

There eyes widened, Kankuro narrowed his eyes,

"I'll take care of them sis, you take Gaara to safety!"

Temari nodded, and ran off, making Sakura growled,

"Fine… I'll make this short… meet Mistress, my newest creation…"

She summoned one puppet, that had black hair, tied in a high ponytail, made of wire, four green eyes, all in a pyramid shape, and 4 arms, with a red robe on, with a black interior. Kankuro got crow out, putting it in fighting stance.

"Let's do this!"

Sakura shouted, her movements fast. Her puppet flew forward, towards Crow, Crow's wrist knives appeared, and he jumped towards Sakura's puppet, Mistress. A blade slide out of Mistress palm, and dodged all Crow's attacks.

"I will play with you for a few more minutes,"

She said, smirking widely, Kankuro growled, and he lead Crow to detached one of its joints, and tried to stab Mistress from behind. Even though it was quick movements, Sakura was able to dodge it with her left lower arm, with a blade along the arm. Another hand stretched and grabbed the Crow's neck, and threw him across making him smash against a tree. Kankuro hastily got Crow back up, and Mistress and him got into a blade to blade close combat fight. Mistress lifted her palm towards Kankuro, and a pipe came out of it's hand. Senbon came flying out, right to Kankuro. Crow was able to get out of Mistress grip, and get in front of Kankuro. All the senbon implanted themselves in Crows wooden body. Sakura smirked, and using her other hands, she twitched the a bit. Kankuro's eyes widened when he saw chakra threads connected to the senbon. Sasuke passed the battle, straight towards Gaara. Sakura's own green chakra traveled to the threads to the senbon, when they touched, the senbon turned into iron sand, and traveled into Crow's joints. Kankuro narrowed his eyes, then kunai came towards them both. Sakura dodged, and lead Mistress to attack the Sound-nin that was attacking. Kankuro took this moment to go after Temari and Gaara. Sakura growled and quickly disposed of the Sound-nin. She kicked the on of them that was dead.

"Don't mess with my fights…"

She muttered darkly, she summoned Mistress into another scroll, and ran towards the Sand Siblings. She passed Temari and Sasuke fighting, but none of them noticed her, from her speed. Soon enough, she caught up with Kankuro and Gaara again.

"Kankuro, put me down…"

Gaara said, Kankuro looked worriedly at Gaara,

"But Gaa-"

"Put. Me. Down!"

Gaara hissed, while his brother winced, but complied. Gaara looked at Sakura, with bloodlust evident in his eyes. Sakura took off her weights, so she would have full speed. Gaara's hand turned into sand, and a claw, racing towards Sakura, who dodged it, she brought out her katana, which turned to water, then built up back into the blade. She rushed to Gaara, who's arm headed straight towards her. She cut the arm, but it would grow back. She was a blur in human vision, she jumped a branch away, only to have Gaara on her tail. She ran circles around him, making hand seals,

"Great Fireball Technique!"

She shouted, sending a fireball towards him, he shielded himself, and looked at her, half his body was transformed. Sakura narrowed her eyes,

"Water Release: Water Dragon Bullet Technique!"

She shouted, from a nearby stream, a large dragon appeared behind Sakura, and attacked Gaara. Sakura ran towards Gaara, who was dodging the attacks of the water dragon, and planned a surprise attack. She got behind him and aimed a chakra infused kick towards him. She was surprised a tail wrapped around her leg, and threw her far. She hit a couple branches, and tumbled to the ground finally skidding to the stop. Sakura groaned, and got up, barley dodged the hand that was going towards her,

_I might have to use that technique, but it will take a lot of my chakra away…_

She cut through the sand coming towards her, it fell one the ground as mud. She felt something behind her, Gaara's deformed hand grabbed her roughly, and pushed her against a tree. Sakura smirked, and disappeared in a poof. Gaara growled and angrily looked around, he saw traces of pink going everywhere around him, but to fast to see with his eyes. He felt a kick to his stomach, and flew backwards. Gaara growled, and shot out his sand hand grabbing the girl. Her eyes widened in surprise, a wind tornado swirled around her, trying to get Gaara to release her. She focused hard, trying to pry Gaara's fingers away from her body, when there was enough room to squeeze out, she jumped free. She made rapid hand seals,

"Water Release: Great Exploding Water Colliding Wave!"

Sakura shouted, and a giant bubble of water trapped her in the water with Gaara. She made hand seals once again,

_Water Release: Human Water Fang Bullet mixed with the Wind Cutter…_

She thought, as she started spinning violently around, then she shot in a spinning bullet towards Gaara. She hit him at all sides, and he was week, because his sand was going away with the water. Sakura narrowed her eyes,

_Lets finish this!_

She clapped her hands together,

_Violent Wind Palm!_

Gaara got cut everywhere, as sharp wind currents engulfed him. Sakura smirked when he went unconscious, but her eyes widened when he started transforming again.

_What the hell…_

There was the full formed one-tailed, with one roar, her giant water bubble popped. She fell to the ground, running out of Chakra. She shakily got up, narrowing her eyes. She felt a giant hand grab her, and throw her far and deep into the forest. She winced when she rolled on the ground, she opened her eyes, and then they widened when she saw a huge hand coming down. Quickly she moved, more sluggish, but still fast. She panted hard,

_I'm almost out of Chakra…_

She got up, and positioned her swords, and ran towards the huge beast. She dodged the hands and tail, jumping and running onto the back of the beast, towards unconscious Gaara. The skin where she jumped started spiking, she dodged and downed them down with water, and jumped on the head, she was about to wake Gaara, but and hand crushed her, breaking a lot of her bones. She gasped, as she was picked up, and thrown across the forest again, seeing her life flash by.

_This can't be the end…_

She thought, as she landed, blood trickling out of her mouth.

* * *

><p>Hope u like it:3 the puppet fight wasn't that great though... i tried:(<p> 


	17. Escaping Alive

Good Song to go with this: Queen- The Show Must Go On

* * *

><p>Sakura laid, stilled, breathing rapidly,<p>

"Must… go… on…"

She said to herself, she felt sand go around her ankles, making her eyes go wide. She slowly turned her head, to see sand grabbing her ankle, tugging on her, until it forcefully lifted it in the air, and threw her back towards Gaara. She landed with a thud in front of Shukaku, and grunted in pain. Slowly she felt sand push against her back, slowly crushing her. She gasped for air, but her lungs could not breath properly. She lightly growled,

"I'm… Not… Going… TO DIE!"

She screamed, red bubbles coming out of her skin, healing her broken bones and bruises. She started standing up, lifting Shukaku's with her, and pushing it off. Sakura fought the other beast, getting weaker again, her Nine-tails chakra dying out. She sent a barrage of kicks and punches to the beast, affecting it only a little. Shukaku once again threw Sakura, this time knocking her out, when he was about to finish her off, Sasuke came, distracting him from the pink-haired girl. Sasori jumped down near Sakura, and picked her up, checking her heart beat. He sighed in relief when he heard a steady beat, and jumped towards Ame.

Sakura blinked a couple times, until her eyes focused around her. She saw a back on the side of her, with black hair in a low pony-tail.

"Nii-san?"

She asked weakly, the back tensed, and the head turned, showing it was Itachi, stress etched into his face.

"Sakura, how could you be so stupid, asking for a fight against a Jinchuuriki, a psycho one at that!"

Sakura looked ashamedly away,

"I almost got him… if I didn't fight that Puppet user, I would have had enough chakra to take him on…"

Itachi narrowed his eyes,

"That's not the point, you almost got yourself killed,"

Sakura narrowed her eyes also, meeting his onyx eyes.

"I'm not that weak, I was able to knock out the user, and go against the beast, I think I know what I was going into!"

There was a pause, both looking intensely at each other, then Sakura got up, almost falling down again. Itachi widened his eyes,

"Sakura lay down, you shouldn't be up."

She sent him a hard stare,

"Well, I'm up know and feel fine,"

She retorted, then looked around, they were at a camp, she saw Samehada, and Sasori's back on the other side. She stretched, and walked to the fire, stubbornly sitting down, feeling Itachi stare at the back of her head.

"Why would you care anyways…"

She muttered sadly, tears pricking the edges of her eyes. Itachi's eyes widened, then softened. Silently he got up and sat next to Sakura, slightly spooking her. She looked away, avoiding his eyes.

"Hime, I didn't mean to be like that towards you, it's just, I have a younger brother…

"Sasuke?"

She asked quietly,

"Yes, and I left him when he was eight, a few weeks before I met you, when I saw him again, I felt like I replaced him…"

Sakura looked at him, wide eyes glistened with tears,

"But, no one can replace you or him, Hime…"

She let out a sniffle and hugged him,

"So you don't hate me…"

Itachi's eyes widened, then he slightly smiled,

"I would never…"

Kisame and Sasori came back, with wood and fish.

"We saw the giant bubble from a couple miles away, we knew it was you, kitten, because no one besides me knows that technique, then we met Sasori who had you unconscious in his hands, but he didn't know what happened. Besides you went against the Shukaku, so, what happened Kitten?"

Kisame asked, Sakura furrowed her eyebrows furrowed in memory. Sakura told them about her fight, and how she wouldn't live without the Kuuybi's power. Itachi and Kisame's widened,

"You have part of the Kuuybi sealed inside of you?

Sakura nodded, looking towards the sky,

"I know somehow I can learn how to control it, and us it for my use, instead of it always taking over me…"

Itachi grunted in agreement. They went to sleep, Sasori guarding. The next day, they continued on there way to Amekagure, they were informed that Konoha was attacked by Sand and Sound, who was controlled by Orochimaru, they also got notice that Shigure and Midare got safely out of there alive. In three days, they made it to Amekagure border, only a few hours till they got to the actual village. They took the underground root, and in a few hours, they were back in the Akatsuki Main Base. Sasori, Itachi and Sakura went up the tower to meet Pein and give mission reports.

"Sasori and Sakura, give your reports first."

He said, they nodded and each gave them a scroll. Sasori went first,

"Mission kill Orochimaru and get his ring was a fail, but I did get locations of his bases in sound…"

Pein nodded, and he looked at Sakura next,

"Mission get information of the Jinchuuriki's, success, I also got locations on where he will be training with the Sannin Jiraiya."

She said, Pein smirked lightly,

"You to can go, we will look for Orochimaru later… I need to talk to Itachi and Kisame."

Both nodded and walked out, back into the base.

"FUCKING DIPSHIT! I'M GOING TO SACRIFICE YOU TO JASHIN, BASTARD!"

Sakura's eyes brightened up, then narrowed,

"HIDAN, YOU BASTARD, WHAT DID I SAW ABOUT CUSSING!"

She shouted, making Sasori wince, and back away.

"BITCH IS THAT YOU!"

"HIDAN! WHAT DID I TELL YOU ABOUT CALLING ME THAT!"

There was silence,

"WHAT DO YOU MEAN? BITCH?"

Sakura growled, and went off to search for the Jashinist. When she found him, he was swinging his scythe around, cussing Kakuzu out, not noticing Sakura. She came behind him and punched him in the side, making him fly into the wall, making a crater, and shutting him up. He fell on the floor, then lifted himself up, wiping the dust off his clothes.

"What the fuck was that for…"

He looked up, then smirked,

"Hey it's the…"

Sakura glared at him,

"Don't saw it…"

There was silence, just staring, Kakuzu mumbled something about going to count money, and left them.

"Hey…"

Glare,

"Um… you like my new weapon, finally greedy-ass got me a proper weapon."

Sakura inspected it,

"Hn, you call that a weapon?"

Hidan narrowed his eyes, as Sakura pushed a tattoo that was on her arm. There was a poof of smoke, and when it cleared, she was holding a huge battle axe, with one hand. She swung it around in front of wide-eyed Hidan,

"This is an axe…"

Hidan frowned and glared at her. Then his eyes widened, and a sly smirk came on his face.

"Damn, someone grew up…"

He said seductively, she sneered,

"Yeah, but you're the same idiot brained retard…"

Hidan's face changed,

"WHAT YOU SAY?"

He asked her angry, Sakura smirked,

"Man, to put it on top, your deaf…"

"YOU LITTLE B-"

Sakura was over next to Hidan and punching him into the wall again, less in a second.

"What were you sawing?"

She heard a muffled sound, and took that as a sorry. Out of the corner of her eye, she saw something white. She turned her head, and saw a clay bird coming straight towards her. She smirked,

"It's on!"

* * *

><p>Hope you like it^.\^


	18. Missions!

Sorry it took so long to update, went to alanta, then i was in florida and didn't have the internet... but now i'm back:)

* * *

><p>Sakura dodged the small clay bird, then made fast, unreadable hand signs.<p>

"Earth Release: Earth Style Wall!"

A simple earth wall came from the ground, and blocked the explosion Deidara created. She swiftly ducked to the ground as a three bladed scythe swung above her, and then sent a kick to the user's jaw. Hidan flew into the ceiling, getting his head struck. Sakura smirked at the muffled cussing coming from him, then ran towards the underground training area, knowing they would follow her. She hid in some trees, hiding her chakra, and taking her two katana out, and putting her wind element in both of them. She heard flapping of wings and looked up, seeing Deidara and Hidan on a giant clay bird, looking for her. She quietly climbed the tree, and went into the branches, pushing chakra in her feet. When they came close enough, she jumped out of the tree, throwing on sword towards a wing, and she herself went towards the other one. The swords cleanly detached the wings of the main bird. Sakura swung around, and landed on the bird, she sent a chakra string towards her other sword, and pulled it towards her. She gripped her swords and brought them up to surprised Deidara and Hidan's neck.

"I win…"

"Are you sure about that, un?"

Deidara asked, and Sakura looked at him strangely, narrowing her eyes. She dug her swords into the necks a little, enough to draw blood.

"I'm positive."

She confirmed, but her eyes widened when blood did not come out, instead, they crumbled into rock.

_A substitution-jutsu, that means…_

She attempted to jumped off, only to find the earth clones grabbing her katana.

"Katsu!"

She heard from afar, her eyes widened as the explosion went off. The real Deidara and Hidan, who were safely on the ground watched the explosion, Hidan's eyes slightly worried, mixed with irritation.

"Deidara, you didn't have to have the clones grab her fucking swords,"

Deidara glared at him,

"She'll be fine, yeah…"

Hidan looked at the explosion, not seeing Sakura.

"She hasn't fucking jumped out of the damn explosion, and you fucking know she won't leave those stupid ass swords behind."

Deidara's eyes flashed with worry, but it was quickly hidden. A small form flew out of the explosion, and landed roughly onto the ground. Hidan and Deidara's eyes widened at the sight of Sakura, her hair was burnt to her shoulders, half of her face was burnt, and many burns marring her skin, her clothes burnt and one of her eyes were swollen shut.

"H-He-l-lp…"

They were by her side in a matter of seconds, Hidan pushed Deidara roughly to the side.

"What the fuck bastard! I thought she was going to make it, this is barely making it, this is on the damn edge of fucking death!"

Deidara looked worriedly to Sakura,

"Sakura, look at me, yeah!"

He said, Sakura's dulling green eyes looked at Deidara, her breath rapid. Deidara's eyes widened,

"Sakura stay with us, Hidan go get Sasori, yeah!"

Hidan grunted, but someone kicked him in the stomach, making him launch to the other side of the field.

"WHAT THE HELL!"

Deidara could here him shout. He looked at the offender, and there sat Sakura, with her leg up in kicking stance.

"B-B-ut-t you, and fall, dead?"

Deidara stuttered, not making a normal sentence, then he narrowed his eyes.

"Is this a genjutsu?"

Deidara asked, Sakura smirked, putting her leg down.

"No, I was going to us genjutsu, but I know you can tell when your in genjutsu, so I used something the Kuuybi Jinchuuriki uses, it's a shadow clone technique, were you make actual clones of your body, instead of illusion."

Deidara took all the information it,

"But how did you get away without us noticing?"

Sakura examined her nails,

"Simple, I fused my wind chakra into the my swords, breaking them free, then I made a clone, transported to a near by area, and my clone took the hit, I instructed it jump, and she did, coming up to the present."

Deidara's face showed a little awe, then a sadist grin was plastered on his face.

"You can't win that easy though…"

Sakura smirked,

"I know…"

Her eyes widened as she ducked, barely dodging Hidan's scythe. She jumped away from them, and Hidan immediately came on her, swinging his scythe wildly. Sakura countered his attacks with her katana, and dodged the swings towards her body. She saw out of the corner of her eye Deidara making digging in his clay bag, but was interrupted by a swing of Hidan's scythe. Her eyes widened when she felt blood trickle done her arm, as Hidan smiled crazily. He licked the blood off his scythe, and then stabbed himself, using his own blood to draw the Jashin symbol. Sakura saw Deidara about to throw his clay bomb, but not at her, at Hidan. She narrowed her eyes, and quickly took her weights off. She took off towards Hidan, putting healing chakra in her stomach. She jumped up, and used both of her legs to kick a very surprised Hidan very hard, making him fly several meters away. Since she already had healing chakra in her stomach, she only felt slight pain. She quickly jumped out of the way of Deidara's bomb, but still got caught in it. When she got up, she had to heal her arm, and part of her face. Hidan and Deidara started attacking her again, she was able to play a couple more cards, but her chakra was depleting fast. Finally Deidara and Hidan caught, Hidan being able to stab her in both her legs, and then Deidara wrapping a large centipede around her. She struggled but Hidan and Deidara just smirked,

"You might be good for your age, but we are still S-ranked criminals, yeah,"

Deidara said, Sakura pouted slightly, and used the rest of her chakra to heal the stab marks on her legs.

"You were a tough fucking bitch to defeat though, I'll give you that."

Hidan commented, while she glared at the older teen. Deidara controlled the centipede to let go of Sakura, and explode a little ways away. Sakura fell to the ground, exhausted.

"How can you still be standing…"

She panted out, still trying to catch her breath, while Hidan picked her up bridal style.

"We have more stamina, even though you have Jonin level skills, you have a weak stamina, yeah."

Sakura nodded, noting to train more in that area. They walked out of the training area, which was partly destroyed. Sasori met them at the exit,

"Hidan, Kakuzu is waiting for you, you two have a mission, so do we Deidara."

They both nodded, Sasori glanced at Sakura,

"Itachi and Kisame are waiting for you, Leader-sama said you would accompany them on there mission."

He said, not liking the idea of her going with them instead of him and Deidara. Sakura took a soldier pill, and transported to her room, getting her already packed bag. She transported again to the exit, where Itachi and Kisame were already waiting. Sakura followed them out, as they walked into the underground tunnel.

"What is the mission?"

She asked Kisame, he glanced down, and smirked.

"We have to collect bounties, and money, to support the organization."

She nodded, and continued in silence. When they got out of the tunnel, they started running, Sakura following them. For three weeks, they hunted shinobi that had high bounty on there heads, and killed them. Sakura helped out with a lot of them to. Itachi and Kisame also trained her more, and she was able to use the new techniques on the hunted.

Back in Ame…

Sakura, Itachi, and Kisame walked in Pein's main room, having completed there bounty mission. Pein had a hard expression, and was slightly scowling. He walked in front of the trio, trying to make a decision in his head.

"Itachi, Kisame, you are to infiltrate Orochimaru's base, and find his ring. The ring is irreplaceable, and it is important in sealing the Jinchuuriki."

Itachi and Kisame gave a quick nod, while Sakura looked a bit put out.

"What about me?"

She asked, not wanting to be left out, Pein looked at her, his eyes in thought.

"This mission is to dangerous for you, you will be targeted and used against the rest of the Akatsuki."

Sakura's eyes narrowed, she huffed and looked away.

"Anyways, you will meet Sasori and Deidara halfway, you will need the information that Sasori has, and the back-up. Since Sakura retrieved information on the current base he is at now, you will check it out, any questions?"

"No Leader-sama…"

They both said, bowing. The group turned around a left, Sakura heading straight to her room, to plan. Itachi and Kisame got some items and left immediately.

6 days later… Nighttime

Sakura smirked as she rolled a jutsu scroll, and quietly stepped over her messy room that was covered in scrolls and books. She put her ninja gear on, and packed her bag, and made hand seals, living a clone in her bed. She pushed her hand on the ground, and felt herself sink into the ground. Once she was all the way under, she shot through the ground, till she was on the other side of border of Ame. She went above ground, and looked at the Fire Countries Forest. She smirked and sunk into the into the ground once again.

Later With Itachi's group…

They were surrounding, and had been fighting almost all day. They had fell in one of the Snake's traps, Orochimaru sent his strongest creations, and he also came, being at his best with his new body. Itachi's eyes was bleeding, both of Deidara's chakra streams in his arm had been cut off, making his art useless, many of Sasori's puppets had been smashed, with the curse sealed monsters brute strength. Somehow they were able to get Samehada away from Kisame, making him less able, and were able to beat him up bad. Orochimaru wasn't that great either, having lost many of his followers, a lot of his strongest ones, but since he still had some able, and he was still standing, he had the upper hand.

"Itachi-kun, how nice it is to come visit me, now that I have you, I guess I can dispose of Sasuke-kun…"

Itachi eyebrows furrowed forward, as he glared with his non-bleeding onyx eye. All of the present Akatsuki members still held there ground, showing no signs of surrendering.

"I seem to be getting so many visitors today, first Jiraiya, the Kuuybi kid, and their female teammate, and now my old colleagues…"

He frowned slightly at the lack of expression of the members, then smiled wickedly.

"I wish you would have brought Sakura-chan, I would have killed her right away. Well, once I'm finished with you, I'll go look around, you probably brought her as well."

Deidara narrowed his eyes,

"You will never get her, she didn't even come with us, yeah…"

Orochimaru was about to reply, but the sound of cutting flesh caught his ears. He turned around and saw the two guards that were right behind stabbed with a black blade, right through the heart.

"His right, I came on my own record…"

A girls voice behind the big ninja said. The black blades turned into fire, and burnt the sound-nin into ash, revealing Sakura, in her white Akatsuki coat. She smirked, as her weights fell of her legs, in a flash, she was gone. In seconds, the rest of Orochimaru's small group of ninja where turned to ash, making his eyes widened. She finally reappeared across the hall from Orochimaru, her katana held up defensively in front of her. Orochimaru sneered, while the Akatsuki members where slightly shocked, Itachi and Sasori hiding it better then Kisame and Deidara. A paper note came out of her bag, Sakura took it, bending it in one hand, when she opened her hand, it should a butterfly. It flew away down the hallway, an unnoticeable flame slowing growing on its back.

"Sakura, what are you doing here!"

Itachi said, mad, and worried. Sakura avoided his gaze, and instead looked at Orochimaru. She disappeared again in a flash, appearing behind Orochimaru. He whipped around, a snake already coming out of his mouth with the legendary sword. Sakura narrowly dodged, bending backwards. She jumped back up, and slashed at Orochimaru, who dodged. She skidded away from him, making space between them. Sakura looked at Itachi, her eyes telling him to retreat. Itachi's eyes widened slightly, and his eyes said no. Sakura frowned, this was not going as planned. She jumped onto the ceiling, standing upside down. She lifted her foot up, and smashed it down, making a crack go through the roof. It collapsed between Orochimaru and the Akatsuki, so she was alone with Orochimaru.

"Maybe things will go as planned now…"

She muttered to herself, then an agony filled pain went in her head, images with Naruto in pain filled her head, making her feel pain. She clenched her eyes and teeth, and dropped her swords, to clutch her head. Orochimaru took this chance to attack, his tongue stretched out to her, and wrapped around her body, binding her. Sakura struggled, looking like a feral animal trying to escape a cage. Her eyes closed still, as she whipped her head wildly from side to side.

"AHHH!"

She screamed, small fangs slowly emerging from her mouth. She opened her eyes wide, showing that they were red. Orochimaru sent his sword to go and stab her, and it did, right at the base of her neck. Her head fell limply in front of her, and Orochimaru looked slightly shocked.

"I did it… I thought it would be more of a challenge…"

He muttered to himself, after that, he felt a menacing chakra flare up, and looked at Sakura. The area where she the sword was stabbed started glowing orange, burning the sword, and turning it to ash, until it fell to the floor. The stab mark healed with the orange chakra, and from that wound, more orange chakra emerged, covering her body in orange bubbly coat, taking form of a fox. Her head looked up, hatred filled her red eyes, as her mouth was in a sneer, showing her sharp canines. She easily ripped through his tongue, and got on all fours, looking at him like prey. She dashed towards him, her hand grabbing his neck and slamming in the nearby wall. Orochimaru was still shocked, as she lifted her hand for a punch, and punched him right in the face. When she brought her fist back for another punch, her eyes widened when she saw Orochimaru had shed his coat, and now a half snake. She turned to face him, but screamed out in pain as flashes of Naruto in pain ran through her head. Her eyes turned more feral, like she had no control of her body, she ran away from Orochimaru, before he noticed her leave. She ran through the maze of hallways on all fours, searching for the source of her pain. Purple ringed eyes shot through her mind, piercing her soul,

_You must control it…_

The deep powerful voice echoed.

_You must control it…_

_Do not be a puppet…_

_Be the master…_

Words of Akatsuki members rang through her head.

_Must…stop… __**IT!**_

She shouted through her head, she abruptly stopped, and clutched her head.

_**You will not control me! I will choose when to use your powers! I AM SAKURA HARUNO, AND I WILL NOT BE USED!**_

The orange chakra slowly vanished, as Sakura gained her self-control again. She got off up the ground, and sighed, beginning peace in herself. Images of Naruto in pain flipped through her head, but she tried her best to control them.

_I need to find Naruto, if he dies, that means I could die, because the Kuuybi inside of me would die… I must find him… concentrate…_

She opened her eyes, and ran down the hallways. She brought her hand up to form a half ram hand seal.

"Katsu!"

She shouted, she heard distant explosions, and a couple explosions behind her. She continued to run, and finally found Naruto, and his teammate, no Sasuke though. He was being squished by Kabuto. Sakura narrowed her eyes,

_That's not the real Kabuto…_

She made a chakra scalpel, with her orange Kuuybi chakra, and ran towards Naruto, past his teammate, who was trying to cut the lines connected to fake Kabuto's heart and the triangular shaped chakra container where Naruto was being held.

_Stupid girl…_

She skidded to a stop in front of the lines, and quickly slashed down, breaking the chakra lines. The container disappeared, and Naruto gasped for air. He looked up at Sakura, with wide eyes. Sakura threw paper bombs all over the large corridor, and grabbed Naruto, Ami, and the girl who was next to Ami, and ran out of the room. Explosions went off everywhere around them, but Sakura kept the path in her head in mind. Just like she planned, there was a place in the dirt ceiling that had broke, revealing outside. She put chakra in her feet and scaled the wall into the fresh air. Sakura set the three young teens down in a safe spot, and went back into the collapsing base. She ran through the hallways, trying to find the ring that rightfully belonged to the Akatsuki. She opened random doors, and finally found one made of snake skin. She kicked the door over, and leapt inside, looking around. She saw a skeleton hand, and on the pinky was the Akatsuki ring. She smirked and quietly snuck over to where it was, and tried to pull it off, but it was stuck. Her eyes narrowed, and pulled on it more, no luck. After a couple tries, she got frustrated, her eyes turned red, and her hand glowed green.

"SHANNARO!"

She yelled, smashing the hand in her palm. Her eyes widened,

_Did I just destroy the ring!_

She opened her eyes and let out a relived sigh out when she saw the ring in perfect condition, surrounded by bone dust. She put the ring in her pocket, and ran out of the room, throwing a bomb behind her. As she ran cross the collapsing base, she threw bombs randomly, making the foundation even more unstable. She saw an opening in the roof, and was about to jump out, when something slimy grabbed her ankle, and pulled her away from the opening, and slammed her into a wall across the hallway. She coughed up blood from the impact, and looked up. Orochimaru's tongue slithered back into his mouth, as he slithered to her, still half snake. His eyes narrowed,

"I'm going to kill you, brat."

Sakura got up, breathing deeply, and glared at the snake man.

"Not before I kill you!"

She growled out she flashed away, and reappeared running past Orochimaru, swords swinging out to cut him. He dodged one sword, and countered with his own kunai. They fought for a bit, going faster then the human eye could track, meeting occasionally with clanging metal. Orochimaru smiled widely,

"Playtimes over…"

Sakura narrowed her eyes, as snakes came out of his sleeves, towards her. She put the bottom of her swords together, and a small click sound was made as she pushed them together. With one hand, she put the two combined katana in front of her, and started to spin the (Like a helicopter). She put some wind chakra in the Katana, and a bluish whitish circled blade surrounded the spinning blade. With one hand she made hand signs,

"Spinning Rings of Death!"

She said, bringing her spinning blades above her, and throwing them towards the approaching snakes. It cleanly slice all the heads off, and boomeranged back to her. She grabbed it easily, but her eyes widened when the decapitated snake bodies produced more heads. She once again got her blades spinning in front of her, but the roof beat her to the fight. It collapsed on Orochimaru and the snakes, to her surprise. She glanced at where Orochimaru was, then ran into the opening, out of the base. She breathed in the fresh air, and looked up. She saw Itachi and the others standing a little bit away from her. She smiled and ran up to them. They slightly glared at her,

"Because of you, we may never find the ring again…"

Itachi said sternly, Sakura huffed and looked away.

"Thank you Sakura for saving our lives… and getting the object you were looking for…"

She said mockingly, pulling out the ring. They looked down surprised at her, as she smiled proudly. Itachi sighed, and plucked the ring out of her smaller hands, putting it in his coat.

"S-Sakura-chan?"

She turned around, and saw Naruto, Ami, the girl who she didn't know, and a white-haired man that looked awfully a lot like the Sannin Jiraiya. Jiraiya's eye widened when he saw all there coats.

"Akatsuki!"

He said, getting in front of Naruto, but Naruto came from behind him.

"What did you do to Sakura-chan!"

Sakura tilted her head confused.

"What do you mean?"

Naruto stared at her, equally confused.

"You-You were a Genin in the Chunin exams, you can't be in the Akatsuki, there monsters!"

Sakura narrowed her eyes,

"I was on a mission during the Chunin exams…"

She said, not revealing anything, but Jiraiya already knew it was to spy on the two Jinchuuriki.

"I have been part of the Akatsuki since I was little, there my only family, and if you consider them monsters, then I may as well a monster…"

Naruto was shocked by her words, she was kind of like him, because he thought of his sensei's, and comrades like a family. Itachi looked at Jiraiya, then to the Kuuybi container, then to his beat up partners. Jiraiya looked fine and untouched, meaning he probably had enough energy to take them on, while the Akatsuki were in opposite condition.

"Lets go, we've completed the mission…"

Itachi said in monotone, the others nodded, and turned away from the Sannin and Kuuybi. Sakura smirked, and did some hand seals. Itachi turned around, to see Sakura going into the ground, much like Zetsu did. The other Akatsuki looked slightly in awe at the young girl, as she waved,

"Meet you at the base"

She said, the disappearing fully into the ground. Deidara sighed,

"I wish we could do that… so much faster…"

He complained, as they disappeared from the Konoha-nin sights.

* * *

><p>I'm having a poll on my profile page to what sakura's summonings should be... so if you want, go pick your fave summoning:)<p>

Here's some of the summoning i came up with:

White Tiger

Monster Cat

Wolf

Feral looking Dogs

yeah... thats all i got for now, feel free to send me new ideas:)


	19. The Godly Wrath of Summoning

Hope you like,

I do not own naruto, or charlie the unicorn would steal Karins kidneys...

* * *

><p>When Sakura came out of the ground in her bedroom, she sighed, and wiped a sweat the was matting her hair to her forehead. She sighed, and collapsed on the bed.<p>

_I used way to much chakra…_

She thought, and fell into a deep sleep. She awoke when there was knocking at her door. Sakura grunted and rolled onto the floor, then proceeded to stand up. She opened the door, and Konan stood there, about to knock again. Konan's eyes widened at Sakura's bloodied and torn clothes.

"What happened?"

She said, worried, but her voice was still was calm. Sakura rubbed her head sheepishly,

"Uh… I kind went to back Itachi and the rest up at the snake-teme's base…"

She said, Konan eyes widened even more.

"Sakura! Pein-sama said you weren't aloud on that mission, and how did you manage to get away from us?"

She said, letting her anger slowly raise. Sakura stepped back defensively,

"B-but I saved them, they would have been dead if I wouldn't have shown up!"

Konan narrowed her eyes,

"I think you need to see Pein-sama…"

Sakura's eyes widened.

"B-but Kaa-san, Otuo-san will kill me with his godly wrath!"

She said, forming a puppy dog face, her bottom lip quivering. Konan continued to glare at the pleading girl.

"You need to learn to obey, especially obeying your father…"

She said, not affected by Sakura's cute face. Sakura widened her eyes,

_This is not working… need a new plan. _

Sakura ran in her room, attempting to close the door quickly, but Konan stopped it with her paper. Some paper wrapped around Sakura's feet, and Konan started walking towards Pein's room, Sakura dragging behind her.

"NO! KAA-SAN PLEASE! HAVE MERCY! YOU'RE AN ANGEL, NOT A DEATH SENTENCER!"

Sakura kept shouting and begging. Konan ignored her and continued walking. Sakura dug her hands into the floor, trying to stop from going any further to Pein's room. It only made deep trails, destroying the floor. Sakura's eyes widened when she felt her fathers chakra.

"NOOO!"

She screamed as she was dragged into the open room. She immediately shut up, and wished she could shrink into a little ball.

"Konan-chan, what is the meaning of this?"

She heard Pein's deep voice behind her.

"Sorry to bother you Pein-sama, but Sakura snuck out, and went to Orochimaru's base…"

There was silence,

_Oh no…_

"Sakura… how did you get out, and why were you at Orochimaru's base, when I specifically told you that you were not in the mission…"

He asked, his voice deadly calm. Sakura shivered, feeling the dark aura.

_I'm so dead…_

"Uh… well… I learned the technique that Zetsu-san uses, and I used that to get out, and then I went to Orochimaru's base, where Itachi-nii-san and the rest were almost defeated… so I helped them out…"

She said quickly, Pein narrowed her eyes,

"I will take my leave…"

Konan said, as Sakura felt the paper notes leave her feet and legs. She quickly crawled to Konan.

"Wait don't leave me!"

She said, then she felt something pull her towards Pein, her eyes widened,

"Mommy!"

Konan looked a little guilty, but turned and left. Sakura landed with a 'thump' next to the glaring Pein.

**This is not the Sakura Haruno I know! GET YOUR ACT TOGETHER!**

Inner shouted, Sakura releasing this. She stood up, and crossed her arms in front of her chest.

"I went on the mission that you told me not to go on…"

She started, Pein raised an eyebrow at her change.

"But if it wasn't for me, you probably would have lost your best members, including the only person left with the Mangekyo Sharingan. And because of me, the mission was a success, and the ring is in Itachi's hands now."

Sakura stated, Pein sighed, and walked out on to the statue over looking the city. Sakura followed him, looking at the beautiful city, the lights in the windows seemed to glow in the darkness, and the rain made everything glisten. The wind whipped around her face, like a cold hand rubbing her cheek, which oddly comforted her.

"Why does it rain?"

Sakura asked, staring up into the clouded sky. Pein was doing the same,

"Everyone has there own opinions, some think it's the gods and angels crying,"

Sakura looked at her adoptive father,

"Your not crying…"

Pein smirked,

"Sometimes I feel like I should,"

Sakura returned to looking in the sky, thinking.

"When I studied Amegakure with Itachi, he said a lot of wars were fought in Ame…"

Pein grunted in agreement,

"Maybe, the earth sees the pain and sadness in this world, and also saw what Ame has been through, so it cried as Ame cried, because the pain and sadness lashed onto innocent people…"

Pein's eyes widened, and he looked down to Ame, wondering if it could be true. He sat down, his legs over the edge of the ledge, Sakura sat next to him.

"I think you might be correct, Hime, that is the goal of the Akatsuki is create peace, throughout the ninja world…"

Sakura still looked in a daze over Ame.

"But to get to peace and happiness, there must be sacrifices and pain…"

She finished, Pein nodded. Sakura smiled,

_Just like my life, when I was little, I was an orphan, and no one liked me, but now, I'm home where I belong…_

Sakura thought, but what she didn't know, since she meet Itachi, it was the beginning of her pain.

"One day everything will be better, even though right now, it is good."

Pein's eyes widened, and he softly smiled, a real smile. He looked down at the little princess, who was gazing out into his city. Sakura jumped up, making Pein send her a questioning stare, she smiled toothily,

"I promise to protect Ame with my life, giving up my life to standby the ways I believe in!"

Pein's eyes widened,

_Yahiko…_

He thought, Sakura bit her finger, drawing blood, and wrote on the edge, sending chakra through her blood to engrave it. With her blood, she wrote the kanji for protection, then guardian. When she was done, she looked up at Pein, who smirked lightly. He stood up, looking down at the young girl,

"Sakura, you will become the first Kana-no-Akatsuki (**AN: Akatsuki Guardian or Dawn Guardian**)"

Her eyes widened, as she followed him back in the room. She smirked proudly, then yawned loudly.

"I think I'm going to bed, Otou-san…"

She said, Pein stopped, his back to her.

"Don't think you've gotten out of trouble…"

Sakura's eyes widened,

"You will stay in your room, up here, or Itachi's room for one week, no training, no lounging, and no sneaking out, or I will lock you up in a chakra restraining room…"

He said, while turning around, giving her a deathly stare, making her slightly shiver,

"Konan will bring food to you…"

Sakura pouted, and nodded anyways, walking towards the exit. She turned around to give one last puppy stare at Pein, he smirked,

"Sweet dreams,"

Sakura sighed,

"G'night…"

She mumbled, walking out. She passed Hidan and Kakuzu on the way down, Kakuzu raised an eyebrow at her pouting lips and narrowed eyes. Hidan, of course, took no notice of this,

"You want to spar later?"

Sakura narrowed her eyes more,

"I can't Otuo-san said I have to stay in my room for a week for sneaking out…"

She grumbled out, Hidan burst out laughing, and Kakuzu just patted her head, in a comforting manner, then smacked Hidan upside the head. Sakura sighed and walked to her room, and the zombie brothers also continued there way. During that week, she read medical books, practiced origami, and studied new jutsu. 5 days into her punishment, Itachi and the rest came back, but she didn't see any of them, besides Itachi, once, when he brought her food. The morning after her punishment, she crashed her door open, and went immediately to Hidan's room, knocking on his door fiercely, trying not to knock it down. Hidan opened the door, his hair ruffled up, having just woken up.

"What is it bitch?"

He slurred, Sakura smirked devilishly, and her fist started glowing green, not that Hidan noticed. In less then a second, Sakura's fist had connected itself to Hidan's stomach, making him spit up blood, and go flying across his room. She smirked and walked in his room, and continued to beat up the still shocked Hidan, 10 minutes later, Sakura came out of Hidan's room, her gloved hands slightly bloody.

"Man, after a week of no training or sparring, that felt really good…"

Sakura happily said to herself, while stretching and walking to the library. When she got there, she grabbed a random scroll, and sat in a chair. She looked at the title,

"The Art of Summoning… huh, sounds interesting…"

She had only seen one summoning, and that was when one of the sixth paths of Pein was practicing it, and they ended up summoning an awesome looking three headed dog. She started skimming over the notes and instructions.

"With some people, you can act like you are summoning, when actually you have no contract… but the seal of the summoning will copy your chakra, and send your being to the summoning that matches your chakra…"

Sakura read,

"Sometimes this may not work because you do not have a specific summon. If this is true, you must find another person who can summon, and have them give you a summoning contract. The first tries may end-up unsuccessful in summoning stronger summons, and you maybe stuck with low-class ones, even newly created summons, who are useless in any kind of fighting…"

Sakura skimmed over the rest of the notes,

"Hmm… I guess it couldn't hurt to try…"

She muttered, she stood up, setting the large scroll down, and got in the middle of the room. She made the instructed hand seals, bit her left thumb, made one last hand seal, and then slammed her left palm to the ground, smearing the blood in a simple seal. Right when she did this, Konan walked in. the blue-haired woman slightly stepped back as her daughter disappeared in a flash.

Sakura eyes widened when she notice she was falling from the sky. She turned her head slightly to look below her, and saw a thick jungle. Her fall was broken by the trees branches, and after breaking many branches, she finally landed on the hard ground with a thud. She groaned, and got up, looking around. All the sudden, she heard a screech, the some kind of animal calling out for help, and then loud chomp, that made the earth vibrate under her feet.

_What the hell…_

She thought, she ran towards the source, and stopped by the edge of a clearing. There was a huge crocodile, bigger then most of Pein's summons, and under one of it's gigantic toes, was a white cub. Sakura's eyes widened,

_Must. Save. Kitty…NOW!_

She shouted in her mind, Sakura's eyes narrowed, and she ran towards the defenseless kitten. With one hand, she lifted the crocodiles foot up, and quickly grabbed the cub, now realizing that it was a white tiger cub. She jumped away from the huge beast, to set the cub somewhere safe, then went to face the ugly reptile. She stood in front of it, crossing her arms over her chest proudly.

"Why don't you pick on someone your own size!"

She shouted, then there was silence,

"Well, almost your size…"

More silence,

"Okay, bigger then your last victim!"

She smirked triumphantly. The crocodile roared right in her face, making some saliva go on her face. She wiped the some of the sticky substance of her cheek, lowly growling. She looked back up at the huge ass reptile,

"O, it's on you fucking gecko!"

Her hand started to glow green, some orange also bubbling out of her fist. She ran towards the crocodile, which tried to stomp her with it's foot. Just in time she slid under his foot, then jumped from the ground, and hit right in the middle of the croc's belly. She flipped over and sent a barrage of chakra-powered kicks. She landed back down, and her hands turned into blue chakra scalpels. She put extra chakra in them, and made them long enough to stretch up and pierce the crocodile's heart. Instantly it was dead, Sakura's eyes widened when she saw the large body about to fall on her, and ran for it. She was slightly bounced into the air when the head landed, but no damage done. She looked for the kitten, who was still wounded, and kneeled next to it, healing the cubs crushed leg. The blue-eyed cub started purring as Sakura scratched behind the little tiger's ear.

"I wonder where I am…"

She wondered to herself, then a deep growl erupted from some bushes in front of her. Her as widened and she looked up, and saw a full grown white tiger, the eyes were a piercing red color. Sakura jumped up, and landed in a nearby tree branch.

"Wow kitty-cat, I was just helping little kitty…"

She said, knowing it wouldn't be able to understand. The little kitten went to the grown one, and started making little mewing sounds. The tigers red eyes looked at the cub, to Sakura, piercing into her soul.

"Follow…"

A strong, defiantly male voice came out of the tiger's mouth, making Sakura's eyes widen even more. The tiger could talk. Sakura lost her grip, and fell from the branch. She did a flip and luckily landed on her feet.

_Maybe this is the summoning world… I DID IT!_

_She thought, fist bumping._

"YES!"

The elegant tiger seemed to raise an eyebrow at the strange human. Sakura walked to them, and followed the graceful tiger, almost as gracefully. They came to a waterfall, and the tigers walked through it, Sakura shortly followed them. When she walked to the other side, her eyes widened, there was an open space, instead of a cavern like she thought, with sparkling waterfalls all around, forming a wide circle, small ponds formed as the base of the waterfalls, the clear water showed you that the ponds never seem to have a bottom. In the middle of waterfalls, a clear space laid a few jungle trees, with vines of wild flowers hanging down them, and a large white temple looking thing, it had a huge roof, held up by four humongous pillars, made of marble, at the four corners in the roof. It wasn't the huge building that made Sakura's eyes widened, it was what was in it. There were two majestic White Tigers, both had blue eyes, and two necklaces, with big blue gems at the front, and smaller diamonds, which to Sakura where as big as her, around. They laid on two red plush cushions, with gold lining. Sakura felt the aura coming from them that she got from Pein, the feeling of power. She straightened up, and walked forward, catching up to the red-eyed tiger and cub. Finally they reached the two monster tigers, Sakura bowed, the two other smaller tigers doing the same. The two tigers examined the human, she was smart enough to respect them, so she was on their good list for now.

"Honoo, how did you find this human?"

One of the tigers said, the bigger more muscular one, which had a deep male, wise voice. The red-eyed tiger, Honoo looked up,

"Buyouka ran off, when I went looking for him, the human female had healed her and managed to kill Tsuyu's son…"

The great male tiger looked once again at the human,

"Interesting… how did you get here human, there has not been a human in about 100 hundred moons…"

Sakura looked up,

"I was practicing summoning, and I tried it, I am guessing that my chakra connected me hear because I have my summoned match here…"

She said, still kneeling. The other great tiger, the one looking more feminine, looked to Honoo,

"Honoo, summon your sister…"

Honoo nodded, and closed his eyes, then another white tiger, a little slenderer then Honoo, jumped out one of the ponds, coming towards them. She had the same piercing red eyes, but had a more gentle expression. She sat by Honoo, and bowed towards the Great Tigers.

"Father, mother, did you want me…"

The mother nodded,

"Honoo found a human in our jungles, she claims that she is looking for a summoning, and I believe it is Honoo, and you, Aketora…"

The mother explained, Sakura looked at the two normal sized tiger and tigress in surprise, they looked at her the same, Honoo hiding his shock better.

"We will test you the entire day just in case, you will be doing exercises that we had to do the last time a human came here…"

The father tiger explained, Sakura looked up at them, then bowed,

"Okay."

* * *

><p>The summon that won was the white tiger,obivously. Hope you like it... and if you don't... Face Pein's Godly Wrath:3<p> 


	20. Pain before Peace

Next chappie

Song- What Have You Done- Within Temptation

The Animal I've Become- Three Days (This one really goes with when she is talking to the elders and stuff after that)

* * *

><p>Sakura collapsed on the ground, exhausted, while Honoo and Aketora panted next to her heavily.<p>

"You… call… that… training…"

She panted out, Honoo and Aketora gave a groan in agreement. During there test, Sakura had learn a couple things about Honoo and Aketora. First, Honoo has Fire and Earth nature, and his special element is Lava Release, and he has brute strength, with or without chakra, usually calm and mellow, very observant, and not so trusting. Aketora has Water and Lighting nature, and her special element is Arashi(Storm) Release, she is also mellow, but is more talkative, and trusting, and very graceful. They both have some kind of aura around them, that held power, and a strange feeling that would make people run to the hills. Their red eyes even added to the effect.

The two Great Tigers smirked at the younglings, and walked towards them.

"You have passed the first test…"

The Father Tiger said proudly.

"As expected, but now you have to pass the second and final test, you must be approved by the Elder Tigers…"

Mother Tiger finished. Sakura looked up, about to say she needed a break. Instead she wobbled up, and nodded towards the Great Tigers.

"Alright, am already halfway there, why go back now…"

She muttered the last part to herself and Honoo and Aketora, who weakly nodded in agreement.

"Good, you have to be wise, Young Blossom, or it will lead to your death…"

The Tigress said, making Sakura's eyes widened.

"Wait? What!"

She said, the Great Tigers smirked down at her,

"It's to late now… you're being summoned…"

Sakura's eyes widened, as she disappeared. When she reappeared, fog was all around her, she could barely make her hands. When she felt someone staring at her, she looked up, and saw three pairs of huge feline eyes. They seemed way taller then the Great Tigers, and had a strong aura of power and strength. The middle pair of eyes were red, while the left pair of eyes were blue, and the right were gold.

"Sakura Haruno, we have seen on of the paths that may come your way… and we will show you the parts we saw in your future…"

Everything turned black, and the three pairs of eyes disappeared. Sakura looked around, and reached her hand out. She was surprised to be met with a water like wall. It rippled the whole room, turning it into a what seemed to be a street in Ame. People were around her, walking past her if they didn't even see her. She saw a mysterious cloaked figure, and noticed green eyes looking darkly at everything, pain flasing through her eyes as she seemed to remember something. Sakura continued to look at her older self but was surprised when her Older self's eyes turned a threading shade of red, with slit pupils. A red cloak seemed to cover her, making her look like an overgrown fox with four tails. The people around her started running and screaming, but were two late. Sakura stared wide eyed, not moving an inch, as she saw the people of her city get killed by her demon form. Tears started to form in her eyes, finally her demon-self looked straight at Sakura, who was trembling in her spot. It ran towards her, claws raised. Sakura weakly put her hands in front of her face, and clenched her eyes shut, letting her tears flow freely.

_What a monster she had became…_

When she felt no pain for awhile, she lowered her arms, shaking in fear of facing the beast that had consumed her older self. She was surprised when she saw that she was in the top floor of Pein's tower. She looked around, and saw her older self back to her normal self, except her clothes were torn up, and she had dead eyes, on the ledge looking over Ame. Sakura walked up, her Older self not seeming to notice her at all. Sakura noticed it seemed to be raining harder then she had ever seen. The clouds seemed pitch black, but that might because it was night. It still had an eerie feeling, especially the rumbles of thunder, which sounded more like cries and pleas to Sakura, and the lightning seemed to reflect the blood on the streets below. Sakura looked up at her older self, who was looking straight ahead. Sakura also looked ahead, and saw it was almost dawn. She saw the sun peak over, staining the black clouds red. There was movement beside her, and she looked over to see her Older self taking out one of her black-bladed katana. Sakura's eyes widened when her Older self raised it above herself, soon after the piercing sound of metal cutting flesh echoed through the dead city. Sakura's pupils dilated when she saw her Older self smile, and fall off the ledge. Sakura tried to catch her, but ended up slipping and falling to. She screamed as emotions seemed to hit her at once.

Loneliness,

_Pain…_

Heartache,

_Pain…_

Torture,

_Pain…_

Coldness,

_Pain…_

Lost,

_Pain…_

Confusion,

_Pain…_

Death,

_Pain…_

She gasped and cried out. To anyone, who could save her. It felt like she was trapped inside herself, not wanting to come out, but also wanting to fly free. Her skin felt cold, as she turned paler. She was trapped, and it felt no one could save herself, not even her Ni-san.

"He-lp"

She whispered, and everything went black. When she opened her eyes, everything around her was shining white. A tiger with golden eyes seemed to come out of nowhere, and came towards her. She stopped a few feet away from Sakura's laying body. Sakura weakly looked up, as the Tiger examined her.

"Do you still wish to be a ninja, when you know this could be your fate?"

Sakura was reply no, she did not want to feel that, she didn't want to kill herself. Then Itachi and Pein came into the her mind, and soon Konan and the others. They were ninja's, but how did they make it. Then Sakura's eyes slightly brightened up,

_Because they took a risk…_

Sakura slightly whimpered as she got up, and faced the Tigress.

"Yes, I do want to become a ninja still… because, true ninja will learn how to face death and pain everyday, because someday, there actions may lead to peace for others. Pain comes first, then peace, that is what my father told me. This is only one path in life you showed me, right?"

The Tigress nodded,

"The Elders can only see one path in everyone's life, no more…"

Sakura smirked,

"Well, I won't take that path, because I made a vow to protect Ame, and the Akatsuki. I will not go low enough to kill myself either, because then I won't be respected like a great ninja should, I will be considered scum, and I will not disrespect the Akatsuki like that…"

The Tigress seemed to smirk.

"You are young, but still wise in a naïve way… the elders have approved. You will be summoned in three days time, be prepared, you will be learning the three steps of becoming a Tiger sage, Strength, Grace, and Ferocity…"

Sakura looked down and saw a contract scroll. Sakura was slightly surprised when she only saw other contractor, which was the Second Hokage, Tobirama Senju. Her eyes widened, he was the most powerful ninja in his time. She bit her thumb and wrote her name besides Tobirama's in her blood. When she finished, the scroll disappeared in thin air.

"Good luck, Young One, I can tell you will change the ninja world…"

Sakura smirked, then looked down, to see a black hole forming, it pulled her down, and once again, everything was black. She landed back in the library, and was surprised to see Sasori sitting in the chair, looking slightly startled.

"Sakura?"

She weakly got up, and took one step towards him, before collapsing. Sasori was fast enough to catch her, and picked her up bridal style. He brought her to her room, where he tucked her in, and went to make some food for her. When he came back, she was sitting up, tiredly looking around, she spotted Sasori, and smiled. Sasori could not help but smirk back, he walked next to her, handing her the bowl of sushi and rice. She stuffed her face. After finishing, she wiped her mouth on her sleeve, and then looked at Sasori, who was resting next to her.

"Thanks Sasori-kun"

She said, Sasori looked at her, and softly smiled, but then he frowned.

"What happened?"

He asked, for a second, her eyes turned hard and cold, loosing the bright tint. It irked him, but at fast as it came, it was gone.

"I found my summon!"

Sasori looked at her curious,

"What is it?"

"White Tiger, Honoo and Aketora are their names"

Sasori nodded, then looked Sakura over.

"Can you walk, Leader-sama wants to talk to you…"

Sakura shivered slightly, but reluctantly nodded. They got up and walked to Pein's room in silence. When they got there, Sasori knocked on the door.

"Come in…"

The entered, Pein looked at Sakura,

"What happened to you?"

Taken in her dirty appearance, she gave him a half smile,

"I was researching about summons, when I got sent to one, and found my two summons. I had to take a test though…"

She explained, pointing to her ripped and torn outfit. Pein nodded in understandment, then looked at Sasori,

"I wish to speak to Sakura alone…"

Sasori nodded, and walked out, Pein lead her towards the ledge he always sat on. She followed him, her eyes flashed to the vision, of course, the clouds were a lighter green, and rain only slightly came down, and there was no thunder and lightning. She shook her head out of her thoughts, and walked beside Pein, briefly stopping staring over the edge before sitting next to Pein.

"What is it, Outo-san?"

She asked, looking a the very alive city below her.

"We need to talk about furthering your training. The Akatsuki is separating again, and I have consoled Konan, I will train, if you stay here with us, but that is for you to for you to decide…"

Sakura nodded, thinking about it.

_I defiantly will get stronger, and he will be able to show me a lot things, and plus my Tiger training… I want Itachi to respect me, and when I see him again, I will be stronger… I think this is the best way…_

"I will."

She said affirmatively, Pein smirked,

"Good, by the end of these 3 years, you will be stronger then ever…"

* * *

><p>Short, i know, but i plan on putting the next chapter today to... sorry it took ao long, but i was traveling, and i just started school...<p> 


	21. Training

Okay... i always forget about two things, but know i have remembered themXD

First- Thank you all my reviewers, and sorry if i do not reply to you reviews, it just would take a long time, so i only answer questions. but you reviews are welcomed, they give me encouragement XD I love you guys3

Second thing, i do not own naruto...

and i want to ask you all something, if you even bother reading this, what do you think of Rebecca Black... i just want to see...

* * *

><p>Sakura faced the group, with a soft smile,<p>

"Three years will go by in a flash, and soon I'll be caught up with you!"

Sakura said, ending with a wide smiling, Hidan snorted,

"You wish Bitc-, I mean Hime."

Deidara patted her head,

"Will see about that, yeah."

Sasori looked like he wanted to say something, but stayed silent. Kisame ruffled her hair, while the others and him left, except Itachi. He looked around, making sure no one was listening.

"Do not feed on power…"

He said, Sakura looked seriously at him.

"I'm only doing this to protect you and my family."

She said, narrowing her eyes in determination. Itachi seemed surprised at her confession, and his eyes showed that he was torn inside, not that Sakura noticed.

"Stay well, Sakura-Hime…"

He said, patting her on the head, he took a step back when she tackled him in a hug.

"I'll miss you Nii-san."

She mumbled into his cloak, and just for a second, he saw her 8 years old again, latched to him like he was her life source. He smirked, then disappeared into crows, Sakura watching as they went south.

"Now, tomorrow you said the Tigers are summoning you?"

Sakura nodded, looking at Pein, who had just arrived.

"Get some rest, I will talk to you when you get back."

He said, going to his tower, while Sakura mad her way to her own room. Right at one in the morning, she was gone in a puff of smoke. She opened her eyes wearily, and looked at the well lighted jungle, and came face to face with Honoo, who looked at her with blank red eyes. Sakura got up, still in a loose shirt, and spandex leggings. Honoo looked over her, then summoned her to follow him, which she did. They came into a giant cave, decorated with gold and silver, with gems in streams around the walls, and rugs covering the floor.

"Put these on…"

Honoo said, throwing her some clothes, and bandages. There was a black one piece spandex suit, that Honoo said that was fire proof, a red over coat, that had a darker red sash to tighten it, like an obi. She wrapped the bandages around her hands and feet, and some around her neck. She pulled her hair back in a spiky bun, and only left a little hair to frame her face.

"What's the task today?"

She asked Honoo, as they walked deeper into the cave, through tall dark corridors, with torches lighting the way.

"Since you already have strength, this training will only take 6 months, this will focus on your strength, speed, stamina, and raw-power. Today will only be all day, but it will usually go 6 days on, six days off, starting in three days…"

Sakura nodded, as the entered a another huge cave, it reminded her of the training grounds under Pein's tower, except there was no trees, grass or bushes, just rock, some training dummies, and a large part of it had lava boiling, with spare rocks floating idly around in it, and lava rock boulders everywhere around it. The most noticeable thing that it was way larger.

"First we will be taking one hundred laps around the building, to build up are stamina, then we go one to making it through that field of training dummies, the last thing, is to fight in the lava…"

Sakura nodded, putting the weights, that Honoo had given her, on her ankles and arms. They were about one hundred pounds on her ankles, and 50 on her wrist.

"Let's start!"

After finishing the laps and passed threw the dummies, they stood facing each other, each on a rock that was floating on the lava. Her feet burned, but she just leaned on one foot, then the other, waiting for Honoo to say go.

"Start!"

He said, jumping towards a boulder, and kicking part of it towards Sakura, who made no waste to jumping up, and punching it into little rocks. She jumped from on platform to another, trying not to let the hot rocks burn her bare feet. On one rock, she made rapid hand signs,

"Rock Staff!"

She yelled, as a staff made of stone came from the ground, she grabbed it, and threw it at Honoo, who narrowly missed it. Honoo roared out a giant fireball, Sakura countered it with her own fire ball. Both fireballs pushed for dominance, Honoo gave another breath of fire, finally pushing through Sakura's. She saw that she wasn't going to be able to avoid it, she did a single hand seal, and her hands started glowing a lime green, the green crawled up her arms, and through her whole body. The fireball hit her, but she was kept safe, from her medical chakra constantly healing her body, even as the fire burned around her. She smirked and jumped towards Honoo, her fist ready for impact. Honoo was surprised when she came out of the fireball, unharmed, and her fist and body glowing green chakra. He moved before Sakura crumbled the rock that he was on, and watched her jump from the sinking rock to another, the green glow from her skin disappeared, but the flaming green hand did not. She looked at him, and raced towards him, making several small fireballs to hit him, because before the fight, he said she could only us her Fire and Earth nature.

A few hours later…

Sakura laid flat on her back, the hot rock burning her skin slightly, she was drained of chakra and completely worn out, while Honoo hovered over her, his claw close to her neck.

"I win…"

He said, she sighed in defeat, and got up when he removed his claw. They jumped back to the main training grounds.

"What was the green glowing technique?"

Sakura looked over to him, slightly shrugging.

"It's my medical jutsu, I've been thinking about that move for awhile, since I have perfect control over it… never tried it before now."

Honoo nodded,

"It's a good technique, if you improve it more, it could help you withstand the strongest attacks…"

Sakura nodded, as the continued to talk and chat.

At Pein's Tower

Sakura returned to her room, she quickly washed up, and got clean clothes on, the ran to Pein's tower. Pein and Konan to Zetsu were talking when she opened the door. She slightly waved at Zetsu, who nodded towards her.

"We will finish this discussion later, Zetsu…"

"**Whatever, **Leader-sama…"

He said, sinking into the ground. Pein faced Sakura,

"How did training go?"

Sakura smirked slightly,

"It was good, I lost, but I need to work on my stamina anyways. I found out that, starting in three days, I will be going six days on, six days off, for six months, for the first part of my training."

Pein nodded,

"Then I will teach you when you have the six days off…"

Sakura nodded with a smile…

First 6 days of training with Tigers

"We will run 6 days straight, only stopping to exercise, or fight an enemy."

Honoo explained, Sakura slightly grimaced, but nodded reluctantly.

First 6 days training with Pein

"We need to work on your emotion control, because you tend to show much during fights, even if they include anger, or determination. Some ninja can detect weakness if they see face emotions, so with a non-expressionless face, a greater chance the enemy will not know a weakness."

Sakura pouted slightly at Pein's lecture, she knew this task would be harder said then down.

The rest of the training time she got raw-power, but her face was completely poker face, besides sometimes the glint in her eyes. Her stamina was better, still lower then others, but good enough to be Jonin level. She could easily break a good size rock with her bare hands, and she was as fast as ever. Honoo also got stronger by training with her, they both helped each other with weaknesses. She put up a sort of good fight with Pein.

She had a week off, before she was again summoned by the tigers. Instead of Honoo, it was Aketora.

"Your next lesson is Grace, since you seem not to have much of that… it may take over a year to get perfected. You will be learning stealth, mobility, and quietness."

Aketora explained, as Sakura got on her new training clothes. These ones consisted of a short blue kimono, with a white sash, and underneath was a armor netted suit, and her hair was down, which reached her bottom back. She crinkled her nose when Aketora said, "Since you don't have much of that" but ignored it, since Aketora was trying to be as nice as possible. They walked through a rough path, that was heavily covered in plants and moss. The two finally made it to a clearing, where there was a small lake, with a crystal waterfall flowing into it.

"This might also calm the… uh, thing in you."

Sakura nodded, as Aketora looked at Sakura's belly, where part of the Kyuubi lived.

"We will be learning a type of water dance, it took me most of my life to learn. Let's just start out with some water jutsu's, shall we?"

Sakura nodded, and they walked towards the lake.

First 6 days training with Tiger's…

"Okay Sakura, I want you to practice all your taijutsu, under water… only come up when you need to breathe."

Sakura looked at her incredulously,

"How will this improve my grace?"

Aketora chuckled,

"Because, the water will naturally slow you down, and you will be able to see your flaws better. It will also making you move more in a elegant way…"

Sakura sighed, and dived in the water. She opened her eyes to a really beautiful site, you couldn't see the bottom, but it didn't look scary, it was a pretty blue. Sakura's eyes started to lighten up to a soft blue-green color, at the serenity she felt here. She begin her taijutsu, and like Aketora said, she saw her flaws, and fixed them. She also seemed to be more flowing then just sharp jabs.

First 6 days training with Konan…

"We will e learning two things, Sakura, first, how to bend stuff to your will. I know you have the basic steps, but I want you to be perfect at it. Second, is feminism. Do not tell Pein-sama this, because he will be angry that I am teaching you to be vain, but you are a girl, and you need to learn these things!"

Konan declared, with a small smile. Sakura smiled at her, this was defiantly going to be funnier then no-emotion showing training.

During the year in a half, Sakura learned how to be more flexible, and more water tricks. She can now control paper like her mother, and uses black eye shadow around her eye, she finally brushes her hair out, and uses shampoo and conditioner, which makes it soft, and not so spiky. Her attire once again changed, now she used her mothers style. Sakura wore a red robe type thing, like her mother, but instead it was a V-neck, and she had spandex leggings that reached mid-thigh. Her boots came to her knee's, and had netted armor stretching from her spandex shorts into her boots. She also had fingerless gloves that came to her upper arm, then attached themselves to her robe by netting. Her Akatsuki robe was also part of her appearance, even though she was not official member, she was still a protector. Her robe was still white, with a single red cloud on the back, and a red interior, and instead of long sleeved, it was short sleeved, and she left it open all the time. After her training, she was slim, but still athletic since she still practiced her strength lesson's.

The final time she was called, she met up with both Honoo and Aketora, and the tigress that had talked to her after she saw her future. For this training exercise, she was given baggy golden pants, that were tucked into brown boots, and on top she just wrapped bandages around her chest.

"This is the final lesson for all of you, every white tiger, and a white tigers summoner must know this. Ferocity, being able to strike fear with one look, and to observe. It may seem like a simple task, but this is the stage also where you must learn the White Tiger Sage path."

The Tigress explained, Sakura looked at Honoo and Aketora, who she had gotten close to over the past coupe years. She noticed something, they had gotten really big, if they stood up, there head would be three feet above her own head. Sakura looked down at herself, and noticed she had grown to, she was taller, about 5'6" now, and she had more curves a shapes then she did two years ago, even if they weren't that noticeable. She wondered if her face was more mature,

_I have to check in the mirror when I get home…_

She thought to herself, then she directed her attention to the Tigress again.

"You all will become one, and you will have such synchronize, that someone will think one person's attacking them… our you ready to under take the training?"

She asked, all of them immediately nodded, as she smirked.

"All right then, let us begin…"

She once again started training with Pein, as he taught her new types of jutsu's, and over things. Sakura refused to show him any of her training that she had done so far, saying it was a surprise for all the Akatsuki.

About one year later…

Golden eyes opened, black lines shaped the eyes making them cat-like, and above the black markings was white markings. The eyes narrowed in determination.

"I'm ready…"

* * *

><p>Sakura... you are one badass motha fuckerXD<p>

Boo~ for fillers...


	22. How Much You've Grown

Here's another chapter, nice and long:D hope you enjoy... i'm going to finish this one up and then the others, then i have a whole new batch of fanfictions:D

I do not own Naruto,

And i got 200 reviews! Thank you everyone that has reviewed, i might make a picture or something:)

* * *

><p>The tigress looked around Sakura,<p>

"Are you ready?"

Sakura nodded,

"It's the only way I can keep the sag mode for more then five minutes."

Tigress nodded, sitting in front Sakura, she lifted her paw up, her black claws drawn, and shoved them into Sakura's stomach, making Sakura wince in pain. The tigress turned her paw like opening a door knob, which were still imbedded in Sakura's skin. A seal formed,

"This should last for awhile, but when it weakens, we will just repeat the process…"

"So this will keep the Kyuubi tame… as long as he doesn't mess up my fighting…"

Sasori and Deidara were the first to show up, since they were the closest. In the next three days, Itachi and Kisame also came back, and a day later Hidan and Kakuzu. When they had all came together, they went into the meeting room, where Pein and Konan were waiting.

"So… where's Sakura?"

Hidan asked as he leaned on his new scythe. Everyone was wondering the same thing, but weren't outspoken enough to comment about it. Itachi was slightly worried, because he hadn't seen her at all, not even traced her chakra signature. Pein glared at Hidan, who didn't seem to see it.

"I do not know, she will either be still training with her summons, or she will be wandering somewhere close by Ame…"

Itachi wanted to glare at Pein, but refined in doing so.

_Has he even been watching her…_

He thought angrily.

"On with the meeting, I have come to inform you… we are now confining Jinchuuriki, I will give you who you will be hunting…"

He began…

A few hours later…

Everyone seemed to go to the training grounds, besides Itachi and Kakuzu, obviously to train, but also to see if their little cherry blossom was at her other favorite spot, besides the ledge on top of the tower. From a tree, golden eyes showed a glint of amusement, she was lucky Itachi wasn't there to see her. She jumped silently down, not making a noise. Her chakra signature was hidden, as she sneaked closer to them.

_I will give them something as a welcome home present. _

She unhooked her weights that she still put in her boots, and set them down, as quietly and softly as she could, but they still made a silent dent, and buried themselves into the ground. Sakura crouched into a running position, Sasori and Deidara were fighting, and Kisame and Hidan were arguing who's weapon is better. She saw Samehada quiver a little bit, she cursed under breath.

_Got to act now…_

Kisame turned around when he felt Samehada quiver, only to see a red blur about to attack him. He barely blocked in time before the kick landed on him. As fast as the attacker appeared, they were gone.

"What the hell just happened, I just saw a red-"

The red blur was back, but this time next to Hidan, and before he knew it, he was kicked to the other side of the field, when Kisame looked back at where the attacker was, they were gone once again. Deidara and Sasori landed next to Kisame, after they saw the attack made.

"What's going on, is this another kind of test?"

Deidara asked, Kisame shrugged, his eyes darting back and forth.

"I don't know, but the chakra… seems almost familiar, and I find it odd that Samehada would not take their chakra."

Sasori just grunted, staring at the open field. Deidara was making bomb bugs, as Sasori took out a couple puppets. The red blur came back, in front of Sasori's puppet, he immediately started attacking, only to find this attacker could dodge all his attack, and made a final hit in the middle of his puppet, shattering it.

"I saw pink…"

Sasori said, smirking slightly. Kisame side-looked him,

"That would explain why Samehada wouldn't eat their chakra…"

Deidara looked between them,

"What are you talking about?"

"It's Sakura…"

Sasori said bluntly, Deidara looked slightly amazed.

"Damn, she only got faster…"

There was a snort behind them,

"That's not the only thing, DeiDei-chan…"

A familiar, but different, voice said behind them. They turned around to see Sakura, she had defiantly gotten taller, know only an inch below Sasori, and her body was slimmer, but she also had that athletic muscle build, she defiantly got more curves, but just as much as you would expect from a fifteen year-old. Her face was matured, with a narrower heart shaped face, instead of a roundish one, her lips also looked a little fuller. The thing that caught their eyes where her own eyes, they were golden, with seemingly black eyeliner, making the more felinish, and around the black markings, were white marking. Her golden eyes seemed to strike a fear in Kisame's and Deidara's mind, slightly like Orochimaru, but she had more of a playful intent. She smirked slightly,

"Well let's see who's stronger…"

She said, Deidara shook out of his thoughts, and sent his bug bombs scurrying after her. She stayed in place, like she hadn't seen them, and made hand seals. Deidara smirked as he made his one-handed seal.

"Katsu!"

He shouted, as everywhere around Sakura exploded. She smirked, as she disappeared in a puff of smoke, living a dumb-founded expression on Deidara's face. Deidara shook out of his stupor and begin making a clay bird. When it puffed into original size, he jumped onto it, and flew above the training grounds, looking for a blob of pink. Unknown to him, she had been waiting for him to make that move, as she waited on top of the ceiling, with a gagged and bounded Hidan stuck next to her. He was screaming profanities, but it was muted. Sakura ignored him and watched Deidara below, making sure Sasori and Kisame weren't looking up here either. Paper notes came out of her skin, and floated towards Deidara, who was still searching the ground. They quickly covered Deidara's mouth hands, and his normal mouth, he quickly started fighting back, but she jumped down, and sent more paper notes to cover all his body, besides his head, to keep him from struggling. She made the paper bring him to her and Hidan, and tied him next to Hidan. Once she was done, she jumped off, onto Deidara's clay bird, and used a jutsu to turn into Deidara. She flew back down to Sasori and Kisame. They looked up at 'Deidara' in question, she shrugged her shoulders.

"I didn't she her, un…"

They nodded, but Kisame seemed to observe her closer. She cursed in her mind, but jumped off the bird turning into Sakura again, and taking out her katana, both flaming with fire. Sasori immediately attacked her with a his two puppets. She easily evaded his attacks, but also had to evade Kisame's swings. After narrowly dodging a poisoned blade, she jumped away from them, wiping the sweat off her head. All around Sakura, paper notes started floating around her. She looked up, and saw another clay bird, this time

Deidara and Hidan were on it.

_Deidara probably disrupted the chakra in my paper, and cut it out. Damn, I knew I should have put more chakra in them…_

She focused her attention to the battlefield, sizing up all her opponents. A smirk let it's self out of her stotic face.

"I guess I should see you what I have been training all this years…"

She said, closing her eyes,

"Sage Mode: First Stage!"

She, a red chakra started to cover her body,

_Strength…_

A tiger's face formed out of the chakra, roaring towards Sasori and Kisame. She opened her eyes, which were now red, her nails slightly grown out into more of claws. Sakura looked at them, power just screamed from her eyes. She a cloud of dust, she was gone, in the next second, Deidara's bird was punched, breaking it to pieces, and making Deidara and Hidan jump. Deidara quickly went to work in making another cloy bird, while Hidan was attacked. He felt an elbow dig in his stomach, but when he opened his eyes, no one was there.

"Damn bitch…"

He cursed, before he hit the ground forcefully. He stumbled back up, and popped his bones back in joint. Hidan looked up, hoping to get a glimpse of the crazy bitch. His eyes widened at what he saw standing upside down on the ceiling.

"Holy Jashin-sama… that's a big mother fucker…"

He said, as he stared at the huge white tiger, looking right at him with red piercing eyes. Sakura stood on top of Honoo's head, smirking at the gaping Hidan. Honoo had even grown more in the last year, now towering over Sakura about 5 feet. They both jumped down from the ceiling, surprising everyone.

"Meet my first summon, Honoo."

Honoo growled, and got in pouncing postion. Everyone took a step back from the tiger.

"Saisho no Kasai Tora!"

She shouted, making rapid hand signs. Flames started to come out of Honoo's paws, and traveled across his body, Sakura glowed green, as the flames also consumed her. Honoo seemed to test out his fire ability by blowing fire out of his mouth. Sakura made hand signs, and separated her hands, two flaming orbs formed in her hands, getting bigger and bigger, until they were about as big as Itachi's fireballs. She sized up the Akatsuki, until settling on Hidan and Deidara. She sent the two fire-balls towards them. What surprised them the most was the flaming chain attached to the fireballs. When they dodged them, she simply pulled them back, and threw them back with force, like ping pong. Kisame ran up, trying to eat some of Honoo's chakra, but the flaming tiger jumped away. Kisame shoved Samehada in the ground, and made hand seals,

"Suiton: Bakusui Shoha"

He shouted, and gallons of water poured out of his mouth, planning to put out Honoo's flaming body. Honoo stamped the ground with his two front paws.

"Earth Style Wall!"

He roared out. A great wall surrounded them, damming the water.

"All we need to get rid of is Hidan and Deidara, me and Aketora will take over Kisame and Sasori when we get down…"

Honoo grunted,

"We should us the genjutsu…"

Sakura nodded,

"Deidara might see through it, but Hidan, plus, I want to tease him a bit."

She made a single hand seal, and to the others, it seemed Honoo collapse in a great fire explosion, it was so hot, that it dried up Kisame's water, and spread flames everywhere, circling around single Akatsuki, separating them. When they looked in the flames, it would seem like there was a tiger was moving around, and a girls figure, playing with the flames. Deidara was currently trying to break the genjutsu. Hidan glared at the flame walls around him, trying to find a clean exit.

"So, how do you like my abilities, Hidan-teme?"

Sakura's voice rand out, as she walked out of the flames, smirking. Hidan smirked,

"Should of stayed in your damn flame protection."

He said, throwing his scythe towards her, she easily grabbed it, and pulled him towards her, a sickening crack emitted as she punched him in his gut.

"Do you fill dead?"

She asked, he was slightly surprised at the sound of her voice, it was lunatic, psycho, like an Akatsuki member. He chuckled,

"No, you know I'm immortal bitch…"

Sakura looked at him, retrieving one of her still flaming katana,

"Let me prove that theory…"

She said, with a simple motion with her hands, fours flaming tigers came and bit on his hands and feet, holding him in place. He started to struggled, as Sakura walked towards him, her sword positioned lazily in her hand.

"Have you seen this sword… if I stab someone in the heart, it will turn the whole person into ash, cool, huh?"

She said with a smile, gliding the tip of her katana across his neck, and towards his heart. Their seemed to be a quiver of chakra, until it was gone. Sakura smirked,

_Looks liked Deidara escaped my genjutsu…_

She thought, then quickly pierced Hidan's heart, his eyes widened,

"Bi-tch?"

He seemed to ask, as he turned into ask, Sakura looked at him with a smile,

"Bastard…"

Hidan sat abruptly, breathing rapidly, he looked around and saw he was very alive in his own ring of fire.

"That bitch had me in a genjutsu… damn it…"

He muttered,

"Who you calling bitch?"

Sakura's voice said in front of him, he looked up, and say Sakura come out of the flames like before.

"Come on Hidan, come at me."

Deidara's POV

Deidara finally released the second genjutsu that she had on them, and opened his eyes. The training grounds weren't on fire, and he saw Sasori and Kisame fighting Honoo, and Sakura. Of course Sasori didn't get dragged into the genjutsu like him and Hidan, because he was half puppet, and Kisame didn't because he has chakra rivaled to a jinchuuriki. Deidara was about to go join them, when he say Hidan kneeling down, his face switching to scared shitless, to annoyed and pissed.

_Of course Hidan would still be stuck in a genjutsu…_

He walked over to release him from the genjutsu, but Hidan got up.

"Oh, dumbass was able to get out of the genjutsu… surprising, yeah."

He said, to his surprise, Hidan charged him, scythe raised for attack. Deidara moved way,

"Hidan, un, what r you doing?"

He asked, but Hidan kept attacking him.

Back to Hidan…

Hidan attacked Sakura, the flames seemed to receded as he went after Sakura. She never tried to attack, just dodged and evaded, much to his disliking, and she had that cocky smirk. He threw his scythe, and was able to get a little blood from her upper arm. He cut himself, making the Jashin symbol, and licked the blood of his scythe, ready to wound her, since she could heal herself.

Sakura, who is on Honoo…

Sakura jumped off Honoo, still covered in flames, and ran to Deidara and Hidan. She grabbed Hidan's scythe, just as it was going to stab his stomach, and broke him out of the jutsu. Hidan blinked a couple times, getting in the scenery.

"You had me trapped in two fucking genjutsu's!"

He yelled, but she only smirked, he was about to push away, but in an insistent she had he flaming katana against his heart.

"Remember what I said, if I pierce someone's heart, it turns them to ash…"

She whispered, he slightly fearfully looked at the katana.

"And don't think about moving Deidara, because what ever happens to him in this circle, happens to you…"

Deidara clenched his teeth, she had really caught them both,

"Fine, you win, yeah…"

He muttered, Hidan hesitantly nodded also, scowling deeply.

"Sakura, hurry up!"

Honoo roared, as he kept backing up to Kisame's attacks. Sakura made rapid hand seals, then slammed her hand on the ground, making a seal appear, the a puff of smoke. When it cleared, it showed Aketora, her blue eyes narrowed at their opponents, and Sakura standing on her, not flaming anymore, and her eyes were blue.

"Dai no Mizu!"

She shouted, her body started to glow a soft blue.

"Honoo, watch these two, we will take care of this two."

Staring at Sasori and Kisame. She drew her other katana out, holding them to her sides.

"Let's go, Aketora."

She said, as Aketora leaped towards Sasori.

"Ready Aketora?"

She nodded, and Sakura started making hand seals quickly,

"Now Aketora!"

Aketora blew out a stream of water, shooting right towards the two Akatsuki members, the Sakura shot a stream of fire, that mixed in with the water, and created steam, melting everything in site. They were able to melt some of Sasori's puppets, but they couldn't touch Kisame. When the stream stopped, Sakura jumped in front of Aketora, making fast hand seals. This time, Aketora shot out small water spheres, and Sakura small 'air' shuriken, being able to lengthen them at anytime. Kisame dodged, but the points would get longer, and cut him.

"This is over…"

Two voice said behind each Kisame and Sasori. There were two clones disguised as water spheres, and now they were behind the Akatsuki members, pointing a sword right towards their heart.

"Good job kitten, but I don't think that's quite far, since you attacked us out of surprise…"

Sakura smirked,

"The art of surprise could change a battle…"

She said, releasing her clones,

"Aketora, I'll see you later…"

The tigress nodded, and Sakura released them also, making both tigers disappear in a cloud of smoke. Soon Deidara and Hidan joined them, having slight burns from Honoo playing around with them. Sakura smirked, and healed them.

"I told you I would be stronger,"

She muttered, as she healed Hidan's last injury. The rest of the Akatsuki to look at Sakura and see how much she grew. She was defiantly taller, about as tall as an average teen girl, and she defiantly had a more mature face, plus the makeup helped, and her hair was neater, not as spiky. And longer. Her clothes had seem to change completely, looking more like Konan.

"Well, kitten has defiantly grown…"

Kisame said, ruffling the top of her hair. She glared at him slightly for messing up he hair.

"Oh, really, and I thought I would've stayed the same as my twelve year-old self…"

She replied sarcastically, before grinning and hugging Kisame. Sasori was then proceeded to be tackled to the ground, he slightly glared at her, but also smirked.

"I feel special, yeah…"

Deidara grumbled, Kisame just patted him on the shoulder,

"Be happy she's not an ice-cube…"

When Sakura finally got done hugging(Molesting) Sasori, she glomped Deidara, petting his longer and thicker hair.

"What about me?"

Hidan said, with his rape face in place, Sakura acted like she didn't see his intentions, and walked over to him. He opened his arms for a hug, only to have a punch sent to his gut,

"PERVERT!"

She yelled, as he went flying across. Sakura straightened back up, and crossed her arms over her chest, with a victory smirk. Kisame chuckled, then mumbled something about eating, leaving Deidara and Sasori to chat, eventually Hidan once he climbed out of his hole.

"So, Pein-sama says you have been bounty hunting, how many have you captured?"

Sakura asked, Hidan smirked,

"Me and dipshit have captured 400, the bastard couldn't wait to get his hands on that money…"

They all looked surprised at Hidan,

"Me and Sasori-no-danna went on are own ways mostly, yeah. I captured about 300."

He said, smirking to himself about how many people he had killed. Sasori glared at him slightly,

"But half of those were beyond recognition, so we didn't get the money…"

Sasori said, as Deidara only smiled,

"At least they got to enjoy true art, yeah."

"That's not art, that's stupidity and annoying."

"And I'm guessing your calling your wooden dolls art, ha, they don't have that flash like my art does!"

Sakura glared at him,

"Puppets are actually made by us, and they our crafted to perfection, your art is just terrorism!"

She said defiantly, they three continued fighting for an ten minutes, Hidan even joined in, saying Jashin-sama was greater then all art. When Itachi walked in, it was in chaos, Sasori and Sakura had joined forces, Sakura letting Sasori use her as a puppet, while Deidara fought with them, and everyone fought with Hidan because of his stupidity. As soon as they sensed him, they immediately stopped, but the atmosphere was still very tense. It broke up when Sakura hugged Itachi,

"Ni-san!"

She mumbled, he patted her head, now noticing how much she had grown, he head was only a few inches under his neck.

"Leader-sama needs us, you better come along Sakura-hime…"


	23. Days Together

Hope you like it, :)

I do not own Naruto...

I like Waffles

And Bananas,

But i do not own neither,

Thank you for the Reviews,

* * *

><p>Together they walked to the meeting room, Sakura sticking close to Itachi's and Sasori's side. When they all got there, they completed the circle.<p>

"Sasori, you and Deidara are going to be heading out in a few days to capture the One-Tailed Jinchuuriki, Gaara, who is also the Kazekage. Hidan and Kakuzu, you will be meeting with Waterfall, to see if they plan on handing over the seven-tails peacefully. Itachi and Kisame, I want you to also see if Iwa will hand over the five-tails."

All of them nodded,

"Sakura, I want you to look for any trace signs or hints on where the six-tailed jinchuuriki is hiding, there have many clues that lead into a village in the Land of River's."

Sakura firmly nodded, smirking slightly. The meeting was dispatched, and everyone went their own way, mostly to their rooms, since it was late. Sakura crept to Sasori's room, making sure not to wake anyone up. She knocked gently on his door. Sasori opened the door, his Akatsuki cloak off, he opened the door wider to let her in.

"What are you doing?"

She asked as she sat on his bed,

"I'm fixing my puppets, since someone can't be a little gentler with them…"

Sasori said, glaring slightly at her, while she looked away innocently. He started working on his puppet again, while Sakura watched him, hunched over, examining every part, making sure everything fit correctly.

"I didn't know I loved an old man…"

Sakura said sarcastically, Sasori sat up and gave her a knowing side glance. She just shrugged it off,

"Why can't you be a little fun and romantic?"

_You haven't even kissed me today…_

She thought mentally.

"I don't think you normally see a S-ranked criminal having cute fluffy love, now do you…"

He said, in a few seconds he was hovering over her, his hands placing them on either side of her, blocking her in. She looked up at him, her eyes slightly wide.

"I guess not, but then how do S-ranked criminals show love?"

She asked in a whisper, losing her loud confidence. Sasori smirked,

"I'm not even completely sure of that…"

Sasori muttered, leaning close to her face until their noses touched,

"But I would guess it would be rough,"

He continued to kiss her, then proceeded to roughly bite her lip, making her gasp,

"But I guess it might have the air that is was lustfully romantic…"

He finished, crashing his lips on hers. For some reason, Sakura didn't mind the cold touch of his lips, maybe because that was how they rain felt on her skin, or when she would touch her father's hand, she actually would like it more then the warm touch. The coldness just seemed more natural for her, and seemed to pull her in. Sakura dazedly half opened her eyes, looking into his own half-closed deep brown eyes. He pushed her down further onto the bed, only breaking the kiss for only a second.

"I didn't know you were also poetic…"

She said with a cocky smirk, he Sasori stared blankly down at her,

"Don't ruin the moment…"

"Sorry…"

Itachi walked in the kitchen in the morning, everyone was there, besides Sakura and Sasori. He narrowed his red eyes,

"Where is Sakura?"

He asked the group, they looked at him, none answering, before Deidara sighed,

"She's with Sasori in his room…"

Itachi could feel the urge of his eye to twitch, but hid it well, and grabbed an apple, walking out of the kitchen. As soon as his chakra was gone, Deidara smirked,

"I hope Sasori-no-danna and Sakura aren't in the middle of something, yeah…"

He said, his cocky smirk widening. Hidan looked at Deidara strangely,

"What the fuck would puppet-boy and the bitch be doing?"

Kakuzu wanted to face palm himself, was Hidan that stupid.

"Sakura and Sasori-danna are, uh, have a connection…"

Deidara tried to explain, but Hidan kept his confused expression up.

"They like each other, yeah…"

He tried again, Hidan gave him the look 'Of course they do',

"I fucking know that, he's her sensei, so fucking yeah their close…"

Deidara held back the urge to blow every piece of Hidan up.

"No Hidan, un, they _Really_ like each other…"

There was a moment of silence, while Hidan thought the sentence then. He suddenly sat straight up, knocking over his chair in the process,

"Damn it, and I thought I had a chance with her…"

He nearly shouted, while rest just glared at him.

With Itachi,

He walked rapidly down the hallways, hiding his chakra signature. When he got to Sasori's door, he listened for any noises. He only heard the clinking sounds, a soft sigh, then a ruffle of paper turning. Knocking gently, Sasori soon opened the door, in his pants without a shirt on.

"Is Sakura here…"

He asked calmly, Sasori nodded and opened the door more to reveal Sakura on his bed naked reading. Glanced up and smiled widely at him. Itachi noticed she was in Sasori's clothes, but put it off to the side, she used to where his shirts to bed.

"Are you coming down to breakfast, Hime?"

She shook her head,

"Maybe later, I wanted to talk something's over with Sasori, since I haven't got much puppet training in these last few years…"

Itachi nodded, and was about to walk away,

"Itachi-nii? Can we talk tonight?"

She asked before he walked out of sight, he looked at her and smirked,

"Of course…"

With that he left the two and went back towards the training grounds.

Later that evening…

Sakura knocked on Itachi's door with one hand, while she held a large plate of dango in the other. Itachi opened up, in his lounging clothes. She came in, and he closed the door behind her. They sat on his bed, as Sakura took in his room, the light was dim, but she could make out objects. They both started eating their dango.

"Is there something wrong, nii-san?"

She asked him, with worried eyes, he smiled softly.

"No, why would you think that?"

Sakura looked away,

"I was just thinking you were acting slightly strange, and your eyes never seem to stay on one object, they stray…"

Itachi looked away, slightly guilty.

"Remembered when I took you in?"

She nodded, he sighed, rubbing the bridge of his nose.

"I asked you never to get into my business, or ask me about my past…"

She slowly nodded again, afraid of his answer.

"Both of those are involved with my eyes, and my health, do not ask about them.

"But nii-"

"Sakura, even if I told you the story, I would still be lying to you…"

He snapped, his voice wasn't loud, but you could hear the edge it had to it. Sakura lowered her eyes,

"What do you mean by 'still lying to you'… do you mean, your lying to me right now…"

Itachi closed his eyes, wishing things could go easy for once. If he said something wrong, she could easily tell Leader on him, then his plans would shatter, but he felt the urge to finally get something out there, even though it wasn't stated exactly.

"I'm not physically, but if I told you the truth, you may feel betrayed…"

He looked at her lowered head, her reaction would make his future pretty much, if she kept quite, everything will continue going smoothly, but if she hates him, well, not so great. To his surprise, he found her hugging him.

"You should remember what I also said, nii-san, it's not really a difference if you're a bad ninja or good one, it is who you are…"

Itachi, hugged her back fully. They finished their dango in peace, then chatted awhile, until Sakura left. Before going to bed, she went to the kitchen for some water. She ran into Tobi, who was getting food.

"Tobi?"

She asked, she hadn't seen him in awhile, about 4 years. He face her, but it put Sakura off that she couldn't see him smiling or not.

"Flower-chan! Do you remember Tobi? I've missed you!"

He said, preceding to hug her torso, and seemingly innocently put his face right in her 'upper chest' area's. She pushed him off,

"If you ever do that again, I will make sure you see the center of a mountain…"

She said darkly, Tobi sniffled slightly,

"Sorry Flower-chan, I didn't know! Tobi swears!"

He exclaimed,

"Where has Tobi been?"

She asked, as she got a glass of water.

"Tobi went with Zetsu-kun to kill people-san's, then we went looking for jinchuuriki!"

He said excitedly, Sakura nodded,

"Hmm, interesting, well, see ya Tobi…"

She exclaimed, about walk out.

"Wait!"

She turned around surprised, did Tobi's just seem deeper.

"Yes… Tobi?"

"Tobi wants to know how Flower-chan's training's been!"

She stared suspiciously at him for a minute, then smiled, walking towards him and leaning on the table next to him.

"Do you mind if I give it some detail?"

Tobi fiercely shook his head, so she told him about training with the tigers, with Pein, and Konan. Telling him about the different steps, and where she trained, and how she trained. An hour past before she was done.

"That's so cool Flower-chan, Tobi bets your really strong!"

Sakura rubbed her head sheepishly,

"I guess I'm stronger then I was…"

She said modestly,

"Maybe one day Tobi and Flower-chan will fight together, Ohhh, maybe me and Flower-chan will even be partners!"

He said, jumping up and down, Sakura smirked slightly,

"That is possible, me and you are the only ones not officially members, and when we do become members, we will have to pair up…"

After awhile, Tobi left, because Zetsu came and got him, then soon after, Sakura left to Sasori's room.

The next couple days past fairly quickly, Itachi and Kisame left on the third day, and Sakura had decided to go on the next day after, and Deidara and Sasori left two days after that.

Sakura had started in the upper area's of the Land of River, and went down. Currently, she was around the middle of the Land of Rivers. That's where she was told there was a village that mostly kept to themselves, that might have a clue where the jinchuuriki was. Before she could leave the town though, a note was written to her from Konan.

Her and Konan had produced a type of technique, that aloud Konan to write on her hand, and then the writing would appear on Sakura's hand, and visa versa.

She read it quickly,

_Sasori and Deidara were confronted by Konoha-nins, go make sure they win and get the Kyuubi,_

Sakura smirked, and ran in a new direction, towards the Rivers base.

* * *

><p>Short, i know, but i wanted it to end this way:) because right now i love myself, but next chapter... i will hate myself...(Foreshadowing!)<p>

Hope you enjoyed the fluff and stuff:D


	24. The Feeling of Pain

I do not own Naruto...

Good song- Sound of the Bugle- Bryan Adams

* * *

><p>Sakura ran faster, something in her gut told her to. She felt tension in the air, and smelt blood.<p>

_Don't be crazy, Sasori and Deidara can't be defeated by Konoha punks… they can't…_

She kept muttering to herself, unconsciously her speed went faster and faster. Sakura felt Sasori's chakra, one similar to Sasori's chakra, and a familiar chakra, that seemed stronger. She faltered her step when she noticed Sasori's chakra was weak, not strong as usual. Her fist clenched, as she saw a large opened hole where the cave's roof was supposed to be, and she looked down.

(A/N- Have a picture of the upcoming scene right here... .com/gallery/#/d481irp"

"N-no…"

She whispered, as her eyes widened at the site, Sasori was stabbed in the heart by two puppets on each side, then a girl her age was stabbing him from the front. In an instant she was jumping down, and running towards him. She felt tears gathering in her eyes, as her teeth grinded each other. When she got beside him, her fist connected to the girls cheek, making her fly across the cave, then she looked at Sasori, who was surprised by her presence. Her hands immediately started glowing green, and went to his heart, trying to heal the stab wounds.

"Please Sasori, don't… l-leave me…"

She looked in his pained brown eyes, Sasori smirked slightly,

"Don't cry, everything will be alright… you'll see…"

She looked down, choking on her sob,

"I will heal you, just keep breathing."

She felt Sasori lean into her, she looked up, and he gently set his forehead on hers.

"Smile… don't show me your weak eyes."

She slightly glared at him,

"Don't act like this is your last time, I'm going to save you!"

Sakura said, but tears fell out of her eyes, showing she was lying. She looked down, closing her eyes, trying to make this horrible dream disappear.

"Please Don't!… I… I love you!"

She whispered shouted,

"Don't live me!"

Sasori smiled softly, limply standing there,

"I, I love you to…"

He mumbled, she looked up at him, her chest heaving heavily. She wrapped her arms around his neck, and forced her lips onto his, he closed his eyes, and responded lightly, until he stopped completely.

"No, don't, don't go!"

She said, removing her lips from his, but he never replied. She slid down his body, until she was on her knees, grasping his leg, like a child grabbing her fathers leg. After a few seconds she stood herself up, whipping her head around to glare at the killers, their was an old lady, who just looked wide-eyed at the whole scene. Sakura walked to the frozen woman, clutching her neck forcefully.

"Where is Deidara…"

Her strong voice betraying her red and teary-eyed face. The old woman unconsciously looked the way where Naruto and Kakashi went, but then her eyes whipped back, to late to realize her mistake. Sakura dropped the woman to the ground, and walked away from her, back to Sasori, she looked at him for a second, before walking on. She grabbed his Akatsuki cloak, and the ring on his finger, then seemingly disappeared into thin air. She ran faster and faster, feeling the presence of more ninja coming. It took about ten minutes, but she finally felt the presence of the Kyuubi and Deidara, and another familiar chakra signature. Her face had dried up, but inside was cracked and broken, confused to the end.

_Have to save Deidara, if old hag and girl def-… I just have to save him…_

She went into the woods, following the chakra signature, and finally saw a group of ninja surrounding Deidara, who had no arms. The group was weird, two members had green spandex suits. They were about to attack Deidara, who was backing into his clay bird, until Sakura jumped in front of him,

"Take one more step, I will tear you to shreds…"

She hissed out, her eyes golden and in Tiger Sage. They unnoticeably took a step back.

"S-Sakura?"

The younger one in the green spandex, Sakura remembered him as Lee, he wouldn't stop staring at her through the chuunin exams. Neji glared at her,

"Your that girl from the Chuunin exams, the one with the Ame team, what are you doing here?"

He demanded to know, she glared at him just as intensely, but didn't say anything.

"Deidara, lets go, now…"

She said,

"What about Sasori-no-"

She glared at him, a heartbroken glare though.

"We're leaving…"

Paper notes came out of her short sleeves, and made a bird, more elegant then Deidara's clay bird.

"Hurry, get on…"

He just wearily nodded and jumped on, Sakura after him.

"I am sorry Sakura, but we cannot let you go, since you came after Gaara-kun and Naruto-kun…"

Lee said heroically, put in a instant he found himself smashed into a tree, with Sakura standing with one leg raised were he had been.

"I will fight you later, but right now I have a comrade to heal…"

With that, she went into the wind leaving behind paper notes.

"Everyone move! It's paper bombs!"

Neji commanded, and they all jumped out of the way, as the paper bombs exploded. It looked like they were not going to make it, but then the explosion disappeared. Everyone looked up, and saw Kakashi with his Mangekyo staring at where the explosion went.

Sakura reappeared on the paper bird, still clutching onto Sasori's Akatsuki cloak.

"Why didn't you stay and defeat them, yeah?"

Deidara asked, narrowing his eyes. She glared at him, this time seriously.

"Their were more coming, a lot more, I couldn't take them on myself, and you have to be treated, you probably lost a lot of blood, and I don't have the heart to do it…"

Deidara lowered his eyes,

"Are you going to tell me about Sasori-no-danna, un…"

Sakura laid on the bird, and looked down, unwillingly cried silently.

"His gone…"

Deidara looked at her somatically at her back, but didn't comment. There was a few minutes of silence, before Deidara noticed they were going in circles.

"Sakura, where are we going, yeah?"

Sakura glanced at the sky.

"Zetsu will be here soon enough, I still have to complete my mission, when the commotion settles down with the ninja, we will land…"

She said without a tone, Deidara nodded and just laid down. After awhile, Sakura sat up and healed his arms, so they weren't bleeding or got an infection.

"It's my fault…"

Deidara finally said, looking away from Sakura's face, you looked confused at him.

"If I would of let him get the Kyuubi, and me fight the hag and the bitch, he would still be alive, un… That old hag was Sasori's grandmother, yeah, so she knew all his moves…"

Sakura stopped healing staring blankly at Deidara's shoulder. Then she rolled back into a laying postion, her back facing him.

"You didn't know, no one can blame themselves for anything, unless they knew exactly what was going to happen…"

She said, the silence held until 2 more hours, then Sakura landed the bird, close by the Akatsuki hideout. She put Sasori's cloak over her own, even though it was a little to big, but not by much. She fumbled with his ring in her own cloak pocket, as she leaned on a tree, looking towards the destroyed base. Deidara had eaten, and was just sitting against a tree, waiting.

"Zetsu will be here soon, probably at daybreak…"

Sakura said, as she started walking away,

"I'll be back soon…"

Deidara didn't trust her, and was going to stop her, but she was already gone.

Sakura sunk into the ground, she doesn't usually us this trick, but she needed to get avenge Sasori's , and her own. As she traveled through the ground, she felt for people's chakra. She could feel the old hag's chakra, but she finally found the girls presence. No one seemed to be awake, except the sharigan user, but he was at the opposite edge of camp. Half her body remerged on the ground, hidden in the shadows. She looked at the girl in disgust. She clamped her hand over the girls mouth, the girl immediately opened her eyes, just in time to see Sakura get out a senbon, which was coated in some blood-like poison, and puncture her in the cheek. The girl's eyes widened, as she felt a bolt of shock go through her.

"Hope you enjoy you last few weeks of living…"

She said with venom, then she bent down to her ear level.

"Remember, each day you feel that aching pain spread through your body, my pain is a thousand times worst, at least you get to die soon, but I have to live with it the rest of my life…"

Sakura quickly pulled the girl up and held a kunai to her throat.

"I wouldn't attack me if I were you, or you student days…"

She spat out, to the man who jumped behind her, about to immobilize her. Kakashi, the copy-cat ninja as she remembered him. As the girl struggled more, Sakura clamped her hand tighter her mouth, earning a few cracks in the jaw, then she sent hot chakra, burning her around her mouth. By this time Naruto was up, yelling things, waking everyone else up in the process. Sakura slowly and unnoticeably slinked back down into the ground, until she finally disappeared completely. She traveled through the ground again, to the cave where Sasori was. The puppets that were piercing Sasori's side where gone, and so was the sword from his chest. She walked to his kneeling form, and hugged him. She started sobbing, letting out all the emotions she held inside.

"Why… Why…"

She repeated, curling into his lifeless form.

"Why did you die, I-I love you…"

She muttered, the light of dawn came up, and Sakura disappeared, like she was following the shadows. She sent a paper note to Deidara, telling him to be on watch for Zetsu, as she ran south.

For three weeks, she hadn't came back to Ame. Konan was worried, not showing it though, Pein new she could take care of herself, but he was afraid about her harming herself, Itachi was worried, and locked himself in his room. Deidara was pretty quiet the whole time, only telling him how the mission went, and what happened to Sasori. Tobi and Zetsu retrieved Deidara, and then were set out to find Sakura. But when Sakura didn't want to be found, she will seemingly disappear. Konan tried to communicate with her, but she got no reply, the only thing she got was a note saying:

_Six Tail- Hidden among the Tsuchigumo Village_

Pein even tried to transport her back, by using the metal chakra earrings, but it seemed she had taken them out.

Pein sighed, as he looked out of the ledge, letting the cold rain pour on his face. His rain, the rain with his chakra, that could detect foreign chakra. He felt a disturbance near the edge of Ame, like someone just walking in. It was Sakura's chakra.

"She's back…"

He said monotone, Zetsu, who had been behind him, looked at him in question.

"Do you want us to go retrieve her…"

He asked, Tobi just standing next to him.

"We should make sure she's not hurt…"

He said, in his deeper voice, Pein shook his head,

"Her chakra signature was fine, I think she just wants to be alone right now."

Both nodded, understanding.

Sakura was indeed fine, but her eyes looked slightly dead, and her face seemed paler. She got a new set of clothes, just a simple black kimono, that had a red obi, her hair was down, as the rain plastered it flat. she walked around the city, into the outer lands, where dark grayish green lakes laid. She walked out to the biggest on, and numbly sat down on it. She twirled her hand in the water, making more ripples in it. She say her reflection, blurred, but it was her. She wanted to stay away longer, but she missed the cold touch of the rain. She remembered Sasori's kisses, she had compared them to the raindrops. Her tears mixed in with the rain drops, the only difference was hers was warm, bitter, and useless, just like people, but the cold rain drops had a purpose, to comfort those who have lost, and to show that something bad has happened, it also gives life. She looked into the raining sky, thunder rumbled, and the wind blew in her ears.

"I want to be with you Sasori…"

She whispered, she could easily cut her neck with a chakra blade, she would be with him. Her hand turned blue, shaping into a sharp blade

Pein felt her use her chakra his eyes lowered,

_She will know what is best…_

He thought, looking in the direction she was in.

Her head fell, her pink hair covering her head, she looked at her reflection, still blurred. The chakra blade got closer to her neck, but she stopped.

_Everyone would be ashamed, the Princess of Ame, died from her own hands…_

She thought, smiling bitterly. The blade disappeared, and she put her hand on the water, settling her water reflection.

"I will fight for what Sasori fought for… the goal of the Akatsuki, Peace through the nations…"

She clenched her eyes, and she continued to cry, draining all the sad, angst, and depressed things out of her. She felt vibrations in the water, and looked up, Pein stood there, looking down at her. Her eyes widened, and she immediately bowed down.

"I'm sorry for my weakness…"

She was able to get out, from her heavily breathing. Pein knelt by her, picking her up, like a small child, and put her under his cloak, like shielding her from the rain. Her head peeked out, as she buried her head in Pein's shoulder blade, continuing to sob.

"I know what you feel…"

Is all he said, as he held her close.

* * *

><p>I hate myself... TT~TT... i hoped you cried also...<p> 


	25. Guilt's and Friendship

Short chapter, but i wanted to get something out there because i haven't updated in awhile, sorry, school and stuff. Here you go^^ i love you guys, and even the critics, i have a soft spot for them:D, I will be upadting Where Did You Go Sakura? soon, don't worry, i haven't forgot about Sakura-chan and Obito-kun

I do not own Naruto

* * *

><p>Sakura sat on the ground, leaning against the walls of her room. A small marionette with pink hair slowly danced, gracefully. The puppet looked so lonely, the only thing that connected it to life was her chakra strings, exactly how Sakura felt. She would be dead, if it wasn't for the other members of her family, the Akatsuki. There was a soft knock, and then the door opened, revealing a downbeat Deidara. Without a word, he walked to Sakura and slid down into a sitting postion next to her. Sakura pulled her marionette in, and set it gently on the nightstand next to her. Both young adults looked blankly at the wall across.<p>

"It's my fault,"

Deidara said hoarsely, like he hadn't drank any water for days.

"I-I wanted to get the Kyuubi kid, un… if I would have just listened to Saso-… him, he would still be alive…"

Sakura looked downwards, and sighed.

"It's not your fault, Deidara. You didn't know,"

"But I knew it was his grandmother, yeah! She knew most of his attacks!"

Sakura clenched her teeth,

"Deidara, let it go…"

She said, trying not to build hateful emotions towards him. Deidara breathed, biting his lip,

"Orochimaru, he has a jutsu, that can bring people back to life. All we need is a sacrifice, un,"

He suggested after a moment of tense silence, Sakura glared at him, standing to full height and glowering down at him.

"Do you think Sasori would want that! Just to be brought back to life, like his own had no meaning!"

"But Sakura I thought-"

"Deidara! No! I am protector of the Akatsuki, even when they die, I will protect their dignity!"

He looked at her with one eye, shame and confusion in them. In a second, Sakura was hugging him tightly, while he held her.

"I'm sorry, yeah…"

He muttered,

"It's okay Dei-chan…"

He softly glared at her playfully. Sakura let a soft eep when someone hugged her from behind, bringing both her and Deidara onto their feet. When she smelt the familiar blood and musky smell, she growled slightly.

"Hidan, who said you could be part of this hug?"

"I invited myself!"

He said, surprisingly not cussing. Itachi passed the open door, he looked in and say the three hugging, he heard them chatting, smiles in all of their voices, even though Sakura's wasn't as cheerful as ever, it was still an improvement to moping. He smirked softly, glad that she was getting better, and continued on his way.

With the group,

"You know what we fucking need?"

"Hm?"

Sakura questioned, as they laid in the middle of the training field, covered in sweat and mud. After their comforting session, Hidan suggested they go spar, she actually agreed with it.

"We should go on a fucking trip!"

Sakura moved her head towards Hidan, staring at him incredulously.

"We can't just drop everything and go on a little adventure,"

"She's right, yeah,"

Deidara commented, Hidan glared at them,

"Your not seeing the fucking point, we could go on one of those fucking bounty raids, that that dipshit always goes on!"

Sakura thought, it would be a good way to cheer up, killing people, getting money from it, shopping.

"Fine, I'm in…"

She said with a smirked. Deidara sighed,

"I don't have my first mission in two in a half weeks, un. So I guess I'm in, I could us some training, yeah."

Hidan smirked,

"I knew it was an fucking awesome idea!"

Deidara and Sakura lightly chuckled, as they got up.

"We can't just leave though, yeah, we have to ask Leader-sama."

Hidan sneered,

"Whatever, I don't give a damn…"

Sakura scowled at him, shaking her head.

"Baka…"

She muttered, hitting the back of his head when she walked past him. They walked to Pein's room, wanting to leave as quickly as possible. Before Sakura could knock, Hidan barged in, yearning to accusing comments from his blonde and pinked haired friend. Deidara and Sakura bowed, while Hidan mock saluted.

"Is there something you three need?"

He asked in monotone, though he was slightly happy that Sakura was with Deidara and Hidan. Sakura rose and nodded,

"Hai, Outo-san, me, Deidara, and Hidan wish to go on a bounty hunting trip."

Pein pondered for a minute, most likely they really just wanted to kill people, and pull off the scale pranks like the maniac kids he knew, but it wouldn't hurt. Kakuzu is capable of taking care of his own self, and Deidara's mission isn't for another two weeks, Sakura also needed something to do, since she doesn't have any missions.

"Fine, here is the a bounty list, try to bring some home. I suggest leaving your coats behind, so you will go unnoticed, and Deidara, do something to make you not look like you, since you have a bounty on your head know, well, more then before."

They all smirked,

"Hai leader-sama,"

Deidara and Sakura said, bowing and leaving, while Hidan did a half hearted wave, with a 'bye fucker'.

Pein watched them leave, sure they had there oddities, but you could tell they were teens. He sighed, Sakura was right, they were like a big family, a big messed up, s-ranked psychotic family.

As Sakura got packed, she refrained to pack anything red and black, since those were now considered Akatsuki colors, and someone would recognize her. Instead she packed some of the clothes Konan bought her, or gave her. Long with some civilian clothing. She put on black leggings, that went under her knees, and went netted until her high-calf boots, which had a slight heel, then she wore a dark blue tube top, with netted harness part. After putting on her fingerless black gloves and black traveling coat on, she deemed herself ready. She knocked on Itachi's door, wanting to say goodbye. He opened, with strained eyes,

"Yes, Sakura-hime?"

He asked, his eyes looking slightly unfocused. She smiled gently,

"I'm going on a mission with Hidan and Deidara, and was just coming to say goodbye."

Sakura noticed the smell of blood when he breathed out, and how his chest was breathing heavily, but Itachi still had his demeanor. She frowned slightly,

"Nii-san, can I do something, I now your in pain…"

Itachi glared,

"Sakura, we talked about this…"

She pouted,

"I promise it won't affect anything, it will just numb the pain,"

He sighed, but reluctantly nodded, knowing he wasn't getting out of this one. Her hands glowed blue, and she placed on his chest, sending chills to his body. When she removed her hands, he noticed everything did feel numb inside him, and he could breathe properly.

"Thank you…"

He muttered out, she just nodded, and hugged him.

"I will be back in about three weeks, so it's not that long, nii-san…"

Itachi smiled, and patted her head.

"I will be here."

With that she released him, giving him a final firm nod, then walked away, towards the exit of the tower.

Hidan and Deidara were waiting, backpacks and everything else ready to go. They walked out together into the rain, pulling their hoods up to shield it. As soon as they got out near the edge or Ame, they pulled their hoods down.

"Deidara, we need to do something about your hair…"

Sakura said, slowly, knowing how Deidara was about his hair. Deidara stared at her, clenching his teeth.

"Fine, yeah, do what ever you need. My hair grows fast anyways, yeah…"

He said dejectedly, Sakura smirked,

"Just sit down and close your eyes…"

Thirty minutes later, Deidara hair was now an inch above his shoulder, his bangs now cut to his eyebrows, and in a more combed over then flipped over style. Sakura looked in amazement,

"I never new that a simple haircut could change someone completely."

Hidan nodded in agreement,

"The bastard defiantly doesn't seem like a bitch anymore…"

Deidara sighed as he stared at his new hair-do,

"I guess it's not that bad, yeah…"

Sakura turned to Hidan next, examining his face,

"Hmmm, incase someone recognizes you, we should shave you bald…"

She said in a matter of fact tone, his face dropped.

"Fuck No! My hair is not getting fucking shave off!"

Sakura and Deidara snickered at his suspense,

"Cool off teme, I was just joking,"

She said, while ruffling his hair up. His hair now stood messily, though he had a cross look across his face.

"What about you?"

Sakura looked at herself in the reflection of the kunai.

"I can't do much, I mean, no matter what, my hair's still pink, but I will fix it when we get to an inn."

Both boys nodded in agreement, and they walked down a path to go to their destination. All three of them looked like teenagers, pranksters, not murders and criminals, but you can never judge a book by it's cover…


	26. Author's Note

****I'm sorry to say... i am ending this story...

...

...

...

...

Haha got you, no, i'm not ending it. I was just really sick for the last couple months, and couldn't continue it... but there is something you need to know...

I am rewriting this story :D

All of it, it's going to be longer, and hopefully the grammar will be better :D

Anyways, it's under the same name, just look it up ^^ the first few chapters should come quickly since i already know what's going on with it, so, i hope your not mad, but don't worry, i have a plan, i want to finish it by at least august, and i know it's going to be over 30 chapters long :P

Well, sorry for the in-convince, but it had to be done...


End file.
